Jak and Daxter: The Next Generation
by Jetboard Kid
Summary: This story is about Jak and Keira youngst daughter Lilly. This is my fist fan fic so tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**The beginning**

**By: Jetboard Kid **

**This story is about Jak and Keira's daughter and her friends this is the first real fan fic I've ever done please keep that in mind.**

**The Jak and Daxter characters are not mine they belong to Naughty Dog However Jak's daughter and any other characters that is not mentioned in any of the games are mine original ideas with a few exceptions.**

In the Haven City hospital, Jak Mar stood next to his wife Keira who had just given birth to their new baby, a girl. The small child squirmed in her mother's arms and made soft baby sounds. "Oh Jak she's perfect, just look at her." Keira said admiring her new daughter "She beautiful just like you." Jak said putting an arm around her.

"She has such pretty green hair." Keira said.

"You know," Jak said with a bit of a laugh "if you just look at the top of her head, it kind of looks like a lily pad."

"Jak that's a beautiful name, Lilly."

Jak thought about the name "Lilly Damas Mar" He said out loud "I like it."

Keira looked at her husband "Jak, do you want to hold your daughter?"

"Yes"

Keira handed the baby to him, "She's so small" Jak said gently holding the baby. Lilly opened her eyes and looked at her father for the very first time, Jak was amazed that her eyes where the same shade of blue as his, he smiled at her "Hi Lilly." Lilly reached up with one of her tiny arms and grabbed Jak's goatee and gave it a small tug. Keira smiled at Jak and gently grabbed Lilly's tiny fist "Sweetheart," He said "Don't do that." He looked back at Keira, who was practically falling asleep, then their eyes met and they both were smiling. As Keira fell asleep Jak looked back at Lilly, she too had fallen back to sleep, as he looked at his daughter, he smiled feeling like his life was now perfected in every way.

A few days later Jak, Keira and Lilly left the hospital and headed to the Naughty Ottsel, because when they were in Haven City, they stayed in the backrooms which Daxter had open to anyone who spent the night drinking and needed to rest, but he always had a room for Jak and Keira. When they got to the Naughty Ottsel Lilly was fast asleep in Keira's arms, so Jak helped her out of the flyer. They walked into the Naughty Ottsel and there to greet them were Daxter, Tess, Samos, Torn and Ashelin with their son who was only half a year older then Lilly, his name is Richard. Daxter wasted no time getting on Jak's shoulder to get a better look at the new baby in Keira's arms.

"So it's a girl." Daxter said referring to the pink blanket the baby was in. "What's the little cutie's name?"

"Lilly" Jak said.

Daxter looked from Jak to Lilly "Well it's obvious who she get her looks from and I don't mean you Jak." Jak chose to ignore his comment.

"Hey Jak I guess the biggest adventure you're going to get now is running to the store to get baby food." Daxter said.

Jak smiled at his friend "That's fine with me."

"May I see my granddaughter?" Samos asked Keira, she keeled down so her father could get a good look at Lilly, "Oh Keira, She looks so much like you did when you where a new born." Keira blushed a little bit and stood back up. Lilly began to wake up; she opened her eyes and saw all the people then she looked up at her mother's smiling face. "Good morning Lil." She said. Ashelin came over holding Richard, Lilly looked at Richard and he looked at her they both smiled at each other at that moment. Jak, Keira, Torn and Ashelin knew that Richard and Lilly would be friends for a very long time. Tess came over and climbed up on Jak's other shoulder to get a better look at the baby "Oh she's so adorable and so tiny" Tess said, turning towards Daxter.

"You know now we are the only ones without a baby, Daxter."

"I know." Daxter said completely missing what his wife was getting at. Jak on the other hand did not miss Tess' indication.

"Um Dax, I think your wife is trying to tell you something."

Daxter turned to look at Tess "What is it honey?"

"Daxter, I want to have a baby." Daxter was a little stunned, and while his back was tuned to Lilly, she grabbed his tail and pulled, it wasn't a very hard tug, but Daxter lost his balance and fell. Both Lilly and Richard laughed at this as did Samos. "Tess I don't know if I really could handle a baby." Daxter said as he lay on the floor. At this Jak, Keira, Torn and Ashelin all laughed.

Later that night, miles away in Kras City, Rayn was preparing to go out for the evening as she walked to the door of her mansion she heard the door bell ring she open the door and saw a baby on the door step. Rayn picked up the small child, she knew who it is, it was Jean Johnson, her best friend's daughter. As Rayn looked at Jean she heard an explosion, Jean woke up and began to cry, Rayn had a horrible feeling her friend was dead.

Back in Haven City, months have gone by without an incident, one day Jak and Keira talk with Torn and Daxter while Lilly slept in the back room of the Naughty Ottsel. "So Dax, you've been acting a little different lately." Jak said and it was true, Daxter had been acting out of character with in the last month and he wasn't as light heated as he usually was and had stopped teasing Jak about the fact that since he had become a father he now had very little time to do anything.

"It's nothing" Daxter said not really looking at Jak.

"What is it?" Keira asked.

Daxter took a deep breath and said "Tess is going to have a baby."

Both Jak and Keira smiled and said "Congratulations!"

"Poor kid" Torn said taking a drink "Stuck with you for a father."

"Don't remind me." Daxter snapped at Torn.

Torn looked at Daxter a little confused "Easy Daxter, I was just joking."

"Yeah? Well that is exactly how I feel! I can't be a father I don't know the first thing about it, I never, not once even met my father and let's face it, I'm not the most responsible person in the world." Daxter looked at his feet "I can't do it. I just can't do it."

Jak and Keira looked at Daxter, Torn just sat there quietly.

"I know how you feel Dax." Jak said and it was true if anyone knew how Daxter felt, it was Jak.

"Yeah, right." Daxter said, rolling his eyes gloomily.

"I do in case you have forgotten, I didn't really know my father ether," Jak paused for a minute "and as for responsibility you managed to keep this place going for a few years haven't you?"

"Well, it's not like I haven't done that on my own, if not for Tess this place would had closed years ago."

"Exactly" Keira chimed in "Tess is there to help; you don't think she is going to make you take care of the baby alone do you?" Daxter was quiet just thinking about this, what Keira had said made him feel a little better. "Besides Dax, you're so funny that your kid is probably going to spend most of the time laughing. You're going to be a good father." Jak said, and this made Daxter feel much better about everything.

The four of them sat in silence for a short time then Torn broke it "So…" he started looking at Jak and Keira. "How is Lilly?"

"She's fine." Keira said looking over to where the back rooms are.

"Has she… you know shown any eco abilities at all?" Torn asked mostly looking at Jak

"Nope," Jak replied with a hint of joy in his voice "from what I can tell she has absolutely none of my abilities." Then a baby's cry could be heard from down the hall Keira got up to take care of the screaming child.

"So where is Tess?" Jak asked.

But Jak never got an answer for at that moment Keira's voice came from down the hall calling Jak's name and she sounded scared. Jak ran down the hall to see what was wrong, he saw Keira just outside the door.

"Keira what's…" but he didn't need Keira to answer for when he got to the door he saw the problem there was purple lighting in the room. Jak rushed in and saw Lilly, her skin was a light gray and her hair was just a darker gray then her skin, Jak picked up the screaming infant "It's okay Lil, it's okay I'm here, I got you." Lilly began to calm down she opened her eyes they where a deep black. Jak held out a finger for her to grab she did and Jak saw tiny claws on her hand, she was just like him. As Lilly calmed down she went back to normal Keira came in, Lilly reached for her and Keira took her without a second thought she held Lilly close and began to cry, Jak put his arms around her.

"Keira, I'm sorry," Keira looked at him in confusion. "it's my fault our daughter is like this."

"Jak that's not why I'm upset. I'm upset because I couldn't do anything. She was crying and there was nothing I could do to help her."

Jak and Keira looked at Lilly who was completely unaware of what they were even saying, then Jak looked that Keira.

"I want to tell her" Jak said.

"Tell her what?" Keira asked.

"Everything, everything about me." he paused "I don't want her to ever be afraid."

"Jak she's just a baby she's only three months old she won't understand."

"I just want her to know."

Keira looked at him and then said "Alright tell her whatever you want." Keira handed Lilly back to Jak and walked out of the room. Jak looked at Lilly and sat down on the bed "Well Lil, I guess everything started when I was fifteen and so was Daxter. We went to a place called Misty Island…" and with that beginning Jak told Lilly everything as best he could from Daxter falling into dark eco to saving the world from Duke Skyheed "… and once Phoenix had damaged Skyheed's ship I was able to destroy it once and for all, putting the eco core back into balance. A few months later your mom and I got married and about a year later you came along." Lilly just looked at her father Jak knew she didn't understand anything he had said, but it still felt right to tell her.

A few days later Rayn called Jak and invited him, Keira, Lilly, Ashelin, Torn and Richard to Kras City as could be expected Ashelin didn't not like this idea, for she had never trusted Rayn after the whole poison thing, but Rayn promised that what she needed was friends for Jean to play with and since there was only a few months between the three of the babies, Rayn had thought Lilly and Richard would be perfect. So after convincing Ashelin, the group went to Kras City.

"I'm glad you could come." Rayn said as Richard, Jean and Lilly all rolled around on the mat.

"I must say Rayn, you don't seem like the type to just take in a child, why did you?" Ashelin asked.

Rayn looked at Jean "She was my best friend's daughter, my friend Abby had named me Jean's godmother and well, there was and _'accident'_ and Abby and her husband died so that made me Jean's legal guardian." Everyone was silent at this then Richard started crying, all the adults looked over and saw that Lilly had stolen Richard's blanket, and Jean just sat there not even really caring about what was going on. Keira and Ashelin got up and sorted everything out by getting Richard his blanket and giving Lilly her stuffed animal, which was a rabbit monkey, after that everything was alright.

"So where is Daxter?" Rayn asked.

"He didn't want to come." Jak said.

"It's not like I'm going to try and poison you again." Rayn said taking a drink.

"That remains to be seen." Ashelin said not even touching her drink.

"Ashelin…" Torn said rolling his eyes at his wife.

"Why didn't he want to come?" Rayn asked Jak.

"Because of Tess, she's going to have a baby." Jak said.

"Well good for them. I must say Daxter being a funny guy will probably make it easy." She paused to take a drink and then continued, "So Jak if you and Keira are here, who's taking care of things in Spargus?"

"Sig" Jak said he thought about the day Sig had 'convinced' him to be king in the first place.

(FLASH BACK)

"No Sig I don't want it." Jak said he was not to happy Sig was once again trying to make him take the throne.

"Jak think about it you are Damas' son, which makes you the rightful heir to the throne. The reason I took this job was because, One; nobody knew that you were the prince."

"I think I liked it better that way." Jak said.

Sig continued ignoring what Jak said "And, Two; you were not old enough to be king."

"Sig I don't know the first thing about being King, and not only that but Keira and I just got married not to mention she's pregnant and all we want is a normal life."

"Jak, think about it, any children that you and Keira have, the city will call for them to rule. Face it you aren't supposed to have a normal life you were born to rule."

Eventually after a lot of arguing, Sig managed to convince Jak to be king but he didn't like it. But when Jak left the city Sig was left in charge and Jak was kept informed of what was going on at all times.

(BACK TO THE PRESENT)

"So Lilly is a little princess." Rayn said looking at the babies "and Richard is a prince."

"Yep. But Lilly hasn't even been to Spargus. Keira and I just want her to have a chance at a normal life, so we've been staying in Haven City." Jak looked at Lilly and her friends, and was not surprised to find them all asleep. As he watched his daughter sleep he knew that no matter how hard they tried she would never live a normal life.

Six months later Jak and Keira decided they could not stay in a city that hated them any longer, not when that city also hated their baby as well, and they both missed their home nine months was a long time to be away from home so they got into the transporter and headed home, the ride was very uneventful. Once the transport had landed and the door opened and the heat hit Lilly she began to fuss having lived in Haven the first nine months of her life probably had something to do with it but she calmed down after being calmed by her parents. Jak and Keira got into the city as fast as they could. They got into the garage and found Sig working on the Gila Stomper. He looked up and was happy to see Jak and Keira.

"Jak, Keira your back, you've been gone a long time, too long in my opinion."

"Well Sig," Jak began "I just wanted to have a little time where all I had to worry about was my daughter."

"A daughter," Sig looked at Lilly who smiled at him "So Spargus has a new princess, she so cute." He walked over to her "Hello little cherry." Lilly just smiled and made cute baby noises.

"Watch it Sig," Jak warned "she might try to rip out your cyborg eye."

Then the doors opened again and Kleiver rode up in the Sand Shark. Veger in the passenger seat looking like he had a small heart attack. The only reason Jak let Veger stay in the city was because he was tortured all hours of the day by Kleiver and sometimes it was funny to watch.

"I will never ride with you again." Veger said, too stiff to move out of the Shark.

"You say that every time" Kleiver said getting out of the car.

"Well you don't give me a choice, you just grab me and…" Veger paused when he noticed Jak, Keira and Sig all looking at him. Kleiver came up to Jak "Where have you been your majesty?" Kleiver asked then his eyes wandered to Lilly "So finally had the kid did ya?" Kleiver asked, Veger climbed up on Kleiver's shoulder, after about four years he had gotten good at it. "A Girl!" Veger said. Jak gave Veger a death glare, true Veger couldn't do anything to her but Jak didn't like leaving any room for him. Lilly took one look at Kleiver and Veger and began to cry. Keira calmed her down and Kleiver feeling very insulted left taking Veger with him. After they were gone Lilly calmed down, Jak and Keira left the garage and headed towards home, The Palace.

Two months later Jak got a call from Daxter.

"Hey Dax, what's up, how's Tess?" Jak asked

"She's great! She had the baby! I have a daughter!" Daxter was overjoyed, Jak was happy for his friend.

"That's great Dax. What's her name?"

"Susan. Susan Marie Strong."

"That's a pretty name."

"Tess thought so. Did you know that Ottsels are born with white fur?"

"No way!."

"Jak who are you talking to?" Keira asked she had just finished feeding Lilly and now was wondering what was going on.

"Tess had the baby." Jak said.

"OH that's wonderful!"

"Hay Jak I rely should get back to my wife and my daughter you know how it is." Daxter said

"Trust me I do." Jak said "Bring her to Spargus sometime soon so we can meet her."

"Will do buddy, as soon as I can." And with that Daxter hung up.

Little less than a year later Jak was in his study with Mutt his crocadog that was about as big as a Grant Dane, Lilly who was almost two and Keira. Lilly loved Mutt and he was very gentle with her.

Jak and Keira where talking on the other side of the room from where Lilly was and she didn't like that, so she grabbed Mutt's fur and pulled herself up and began to walk to Jak and Keira. Mutt began to bark to get there attention, Jak and Keira looked over and where amazed to see their little girl walking all on her own. Jak knelt down to encourage her; she got half way across the room and sneesed and lost her balance she began to cry. Keira went over to her and picked her up.

"It's okay Lil; don't cry you're all right." Keira said "you going to try again?"

Lilly smiled and giggled which to Keira meant yes she put her down, helped her get her balance and then she let go and Lilly was again walking to Jak. "Dada, Dada" she said as she went, she made it to Jak and he picked her up "That's my big girl." He said.

Time goes by, on Lilly second birthday Jak gave her a seal of Mar just like the one he had as a kid she never took it off.

Lilly had her fifth birthday in Haven with her four best friends Sue who looked like Tess but had Daxter mouth, Jean who had long brown hair which was usually in pig tails and brown eyes to mach and Richard who had Ashelin's red hair and Torn's light blue eyes. Lilly's green hair, which also had in pig tails, had grown a bit of blue hiding in it, Samos always said that she was the spitting images of her mother but when it came to rules and saying in boundaries she was her father's daughter. Lilly spent most of the party with her friends until her parents called her over.

"Lilly come here we have something for you."

Lilly went over to them "What is it, what is it!" Lilly asked, for the past week and a half Jak and Keira said they had something to give Lilly but she would have to wait until her birthday to get it but now her wait was over.

"Calm down Lilly." Jak handed her a wrapped box "Happy birthday sweetheart." her friends gathered around as she ripped the paper off, Sue being the smallest climbed onto Lilly shoulder but she was a little let down because inside the box was a simple helmet

"Man you got ripped off Lil." Richard said, Lilly looked at her parents.

"What's this for?" she asked

Keira knelt down to put the helmet on her little girl "It goes with the real present." She said

Jak pulled another much thinner gift into view and handed it to Lilly. Lilly was speechless it was a jetboard but it wasn't a new one Lilly could tell from the design on it but she was happy all the same.

"Thank you" was all she could say

"It's not new." Sue said

"So what" Lilly said

"Sue's right Sweetheart," Jak said "it's not new it's actually rely old."

"It's the oldest one you could find." Keira said

"No way," Lilly said "this isn't the prototype you gave to daddy is it mom?"

"The very same." Keira said

Lilly was stunned she couldn't believe it she hugged her parents and then tuned to Jak "Daddy will you teach me how to ride it?"

"Of course I will" he said and with that he took her outside to teach her.

"Okay, first let's make sure you can balance on it." Jak said Lilly jumped onto the jetboard and it moved a little bit and then she fell off and skinned her elbow. Her friends rushed to her side "Are you okay?" Jean asked.

"I hit my elbow." Lilly said "but I'm fine I've been working on my channeling abilities." Lilly tried to focus to heal her elbow she managed a blue glow and managed to heal her elbow a little but she couldn't do it all the away.

Jak came over to her "Lil do you need help?" he asked

Lilly looked at him "Yes" she said Jak healed her up "Why can't I do that? No matter how hard I try I just can't do it." Jak looked at her, fact was she was a lot stronger then she thought she had some form of control over eco since she was a baby which was more then he could say for himself "Lilly don't worry about that now, let's try the jetboard again." Within a few hours Lilly could ride the jetboard, she was actually really good at it until Sue jumped onto it and that made her lose her balance.

Jak and Daxter watched Lilly and Sue try to ride the jetboard together "You know Jak," Daxter began as the girls crashed for the thousandth time "this is so strange to watch. There's no way we were that bad at this."

"No Daxter, we weren't" Jak said as Lilly got up to try again. "but we where seventeen when we got the jetboard the girls are only five."

"Lilly is five" Daxter corrected "Sue is still four."

"Trying to hang on as long as you can, huh?" Jak said

"Yesterday I saw Sue looking at a fashion magazine so yes I'm trying to keep her as a little girl."

"Daddy we got it, we got it!" Lilly called, Jak and Daxter looked up and sure enough they had it.

"Lilly watch where you're…" Jak began but unfortunately before he could finish Lilly crashed into a freedom league guard "sorry." Lilly said the guard looked at Lilly "If I were you, I'd go back to the desert kid."

"Why" Lilly asked

"This isn't a place for eco freaks like you!" the guard said then Richard came up even though he was just five he still knew that all the guards had to listen to him "She not a freak" Richard said "she's my friend and she can come here if she want." The guard turned and walked away.

"Yeah that's right" Sue said to the guard's back "Go away and be useless somewhere else."

"Don't listen to him Lilly." Jean said

But Lilly wasn't listening to any of them she ran back to Jak "Daddy" she asked "What's an eco freak?" Jak didn't know what to say, he knelt down and hugged her. She was so young, so innocent how could she understand that what made her feel special made almost everyone else afraid. Later that night Samos stopped by "Grandpa" Lilly said when she saw him, she ran up and hugged him. She was just a little shorter then he was a few more years and she would be taller than him not including the log on his head.

"There's my beautiful granddaughter." Samos said embracing her "Happy birthday Lilly." He said handing her a small box she unwrapped it, inside were two bows both had the same pattern half of the bow was light blue and the other half was dark purple.

"Thank you." She said putting them on, she turned to her friends "Well" she asked "how do I look?"

"Beautiful." Richard said, Lilly's face turned bright red and so did his. They turned away from each other and walked away, Richard went to his father

"Nice going Richard." He said as the small boy looked at his feet.

"I don't even know why I said that." Richard said looking back at Lilly who was now being teased by Sue.

"It's called love son." Torn said humorously.

Richard looked back at Torn "Love! Dad that's gross, she's my friend I don't love her I just care about her." He said

Torn smiled at his son "I watched you earlier with that guard."

"So what." Richard said getting defensive "No one can talk to her like that."

Torn put a hand on Richard's head "Richard you have so much to learn." Richard looked back at Lilly and she looked at him and then they turned away from each other.

The kids didn't only get to gather in Haven but in Spargus too. Jak knew that he would never really be able to keep Lilly inside the city walls, once she was old enough he knew she would sneak out to play in the desert and he knew because he would do the same in her place so he liked taking her out with him just so she could learn how to see danger and how to avoid it and so she could always find her way home. Jak also took Richard, Sue and Jean when he took Lilly because if they were there she most likely drag them along. Once when Jak had taken the kids out into the wasteland in one of the armed vehicles seeing as it was the only one that would be able to hold all of them at once, Jean was looking out one of the hidden windows of the vehicle when she saw a strange figure laying on the sand. She looked closer at it and then she screamed "There's a boy; There's a boy in the sand!" Jak looked and saw the boy and drove over to him.

They got to him and Jak went to get a closer look at the kid he wasn't a marauder child he could tell that much, the boy was young maybe a year or two older then Lilly. The boy had passed out he had black hair that went just past his ears, he was kind of scrawny boy, Jak wondered when the last time the boy had eaten a real meal was, but he was breathing that was a good sign. Jak picked him up and put him in the vehicle the kids all gathered around him "Don't crowd him." Jak said, all the kids backed away. "Who is he daddy" Lilly asked "Where did he come from?"

Later in the Spargus hospital the boy was waking up he didn't know where he was all he really could remember was walking though the desert and then nothing… he heard voices, where was he? He opened his blue eyes and looked around, he was in what looked like an infirmary as he looked he saw a bunch of kids there was a boy with red hair, a girl with green blue hair which was in pig tails he could see two bows in her hair and an big orange rat on her shoulder the rat had long blond hair and there was one more girl with long brown hair which was also in pig tails, all of them looked like they where his age. The girl with the rat turned around to look at him.

"So you're alive after all." The girl said walking over to him all the other kids looked at him "My name's Lilly" she said "What's yours?"

"Danny" He said not looking at her

"Danny" she repeated.

Then Richard and Jean Came over "You okay dude?" Richard asked "You nearly died."

Sue jumped off Lilly shoulder "I saved you" Lilly slapped her on the back of her head "Well they helped, a little" Sue added rubbing the back of her head.

Danny was too stunned by the talking animal to answer "Guys I think your freaking him out." Jean added

"Hi, I'm Jean." She introduced her self

"You can thank her for saving your life, I'm Richard, but my friends call me Rick."

"I'm Sue"

"You talk." Danny finally said.

"Well yeah" Lilly said "she's Daxter's daughter, I would be surprised if she wasn't talking."

"Daxter?" Danny said "You don't mean Daxter as in the sidekick to Jak Mar do you?"

"SIDEKICK!" Sue said "My dad is not his sidekick he's his friend!"

"Sue, face it, your dad's is his sidekick." Lilly said just to tease her

"Oh right, just because your dad gets all the credit for saving the world my dad is the sidekick."

"Hold on" Danny said looking at Lilly "Did she just say 'your dad'?"

"Yes, I'm Jak's daughter and the heir to the Spargus throne."

"What's Spargus?"

"It's the city you're in dummy." Lilly said

"How did I get here?" he asked

"Well we found you in the desert. What were you doing out there?"

Danny didn't look at any of them and said "I was abandoned by people I thought where my friends. I don't really want to talk about it."

Then a new voice came to Danny "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Danny looked up and saw Jak and Keira

"What we really should be asking is where you live, I'm sure your parents are very worried about you." Keira said

"I don't have any parents." Danny said "My dad disappeared when I was a baby and my mom died a few months ago."

Jak and Keira looked at each other then Keira looked back at Danny "Well I guess we'll have to think of something then, won't we? For now you should rest." Keira looked at the rest of the kids "Go and play somewhere else kids."

"Can't he come too mom?" Lilly asked

"No Lil." Keira said as they began to walk away

"How is he going to stay alive out here if he can't get back on his feet?" Lilly asked

"How can anyone stay alive out here?" Sue said, hanging off Lilly shoulder "It's so hot."

"It's not that hot Sue." Lilly said

"Of course not to you," Sue said "You're a wastelander."

"I know" Lilly said a big smile on her face

Jak and Keira watched them go then Keira took Jak aside to talk to him "What are we going to do with this boy, we can't throw him into the desert."

"I know and he's far too young for the arena." Jak said he thought for a moment then he had an idea.

Later Jak walk to Sig's house he knocked on the door and a loud barking sound came from the inside. Sig opened the door to let Jak in. "Hello cheery." Sig said and welcomed Jak into the house. Sig's green furred dog, Shasta, was no longer barking now that he knew it was only Jak

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Sig asked

"Well I have a bit of a job for you." Jak said "I found a boy out in the wasteland, he's about Lilly's age…"

"No way chili pepper I'm too old to be taking care of a kid" Sig said

"Come on Sig, He's just a kid he needs a place to sleep and someone to look out for him, and I can't think of anyone better then you."

Sig thought about it and then said "Well you are the king I guess I can't argues with you. I'll take the boy." Not too long later Danny moved into Sig's house.

**The first part is over most of the big characters are introduced there are still a few more but they don't come till later. Yes what Jean said when she saw Danny was from Pirates of the Caribbean and what Sue said when Lilly smacked her was from the Lion King. Let me give everyone some warning I like small kids but I also like romance so Precursians age a little differently all though they are small kids their maturity is a little advanced not so much in this part though. Keep an eye out for the rest. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

**Okay to recap, Jak and Keira had a baby and named her Lilly, Torn and Ashelin had a baby and named him Richard but everyone calls him Rick, Daxter and Tess had a baby and named her Susan but everyone calls her Sue and Rayn took in a baby named Jean who was actually her best friend's daughter. Jak told Lilly everything that happened in every game when she was three months old, and gave her the jetboard when she was five. Haven City hates her. And they found a six year old boy named Danny in the desert and Jak pretty much made Sig take him in. Okay I think that's it, on with the story. **

The sun rose over the wasteland, the light began to sneak into the top of the Spargus tower which was the only part of the palace that was not built into the rock. Lilly began to stir as the sun hit her face, she began to wake up, she got out of bed and went to her closet she grabbed her favorite light blue tee-shirt which was a belly-show and her magenta pants which were made to be comfortable in the hot desert climate. She went to brush her hair and put it in pig tails with her bows and finally she put on her necklace, then she got into her light form and walked to the balcony, she looked down: it was a long way down. She gave her wings a little flap she was going to do it this time she knew it she was going to fly. She was just about to jump when…

"What are you doing Sweetheart?"

The five year old turned around, an embarrassed grin on her face "Hi daddy." She said, she was busted again she hadn't even heard him come in. "I was just getting some fresh air."

Jak continued to look at her "Lil, were you planning to jump?"

Lilly put her hands behind her back and looked at her feet "Maybe…"

Jak walked over and picked up the little girl "Lilly you not ready to fly yet."

"I can glide."

"Lilly I just don't want you to get hurt. Can you please not jump out windows?"

Lilly looked at Jak and changed back to her normal form "Okay daddy."

Jak kissed her forehead and set her down "Just out of curiosity, where were you going?"

"To Sig's, to see if Danny wanted to play."

Jak laughed "Lil, he just moved in yesterday."

"I know."

"Well just take it easy on him, I don't think he has had combat training since he was three."

Lilly hugged her father "or have a teacher like I do."

Jak smiled and hugged her back.

A little while later Danny woke up, he got dressed and fixed his hair and then looked out his window, he saw the beach and the gun turret. Then he looked up the cliff and saw a tower with a burning flame sticking out of the rock. He looked at the city streets, he saw all the people- all of them, even some of the kids had what looked like metal sticks. Then Shasta began to bark and Sig's voice came to quiet the dog.

Sig opened the door and was not surprised to find the princess standing there looking up at him, smiling.

"Hi Sig" she said. Shasta sat next to her and nudged his head against her. Getting the message, Lilly began to scratch him behind his ears. "Can Danny come out and play?"

"I think he's still sleeping, Lil."

Lilly looked behind Sig; "He looks awake to me."

Sig looked over "Hey Danny."

"Hi Sig."

"Lilly is here and wants to know if you want to play."

"Play what, where?"

"Outside." Lilly said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But it's hot out there." Danny said, almost in a whine.

"You better get used to it, it's always like this here. Come on I'll show you around the city."

Danny looked at Sig who just encouraged him to go. So Danny followed Lilly. As they walked Danny asked questions about his new home.

"So you're the princess?"

"Yep."

"But isn't that the seal of Mar around your neck?"

"Yep."

"Isn't Mar the guy who built Haven City?"

"Yes" Lilly said rolling her eyes she was beginning to get bored with these simple and slightly stupid questions.

"But then why aren't you the princess of Haven?"

Lilly paused. "…Danny did you live in Haven?"

"Yeah, why?"

"How much do you know about Baron Praxis?"

"Who?"

Lilly looked at Danny, a bit confused "You know who my dad is but you don't know who Praxis was? How long did you live in Haven?"

"Most of my life I think, my mom said we moved there because there was some one after us."

"And you never heard of Baron Praxis?" Lilly asked, letting his last fact go over her head.

"No."

Lilly couldn't believe it: how could someone have heard of her dad but not know his adventures? But she pushed that question to the back of her head "My grandfather was once the ruler of Haven but one day Praxis betrayed him and threw him and anyone that was loyal to him out into the wasteland. They did what they had to in order to stay alive, they built this city. My grandfather was the king and when he died Sig made my dad become king."

"Your dad didn't want to be king?"

"No."

"What about you, if your dad's the king then doesn't that mean you have to become queen some day?"

"Yeah, but… I don't really know how I feel about that..."

Danny looked around "Hey, why does everyone have those sticks?"

Lilly looked around "Those aren't sticks, they're guns." She said as if it really didn't mater.

Danny shrieked: "GUNS!"

"Yeah, almost everyone here has one."

"Why!"

"To protect themselves and their families. We might be safe in the city but outside the gates its very dangerous."

"Why- aside from the lack of shade and water- what's out there?"

Lilly thought "I don't really know, daddy won't tell me… I know there are Marauders out there and there are sandstorms too, but aside from that I don't know what else there is."

Danny and Lilly walked for a while "So where are we going?"

"Here" Lilly said pointing. Danny looked where she was pointing, they were at the bottom of a long staircase that led to a huge door. "Where are we?" he asked.

"The arena: See, any outsider who wants to live here has to live through three arena fights."

Danny looked up the stair and gulped nervously. "What are the fights like?"

"Bloody from what I heard."

"Heard? You mean you've never been in there?"

"No, daddy said I'm too young."

"How old are you?" Danny asked

"I'm five and a half."

"I'm only a year older then you! I can't go in the arena! I'll get killed!"

Lilly looked at Danny a little confused. "Danny, my dad's not going to let you go into the arena. You wouldn't last five seconds."

"Oh…" Danny said, Lilly couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. "Come on Danny, let's go to the garage. I bet my mom there." So the two kids began to head for the garage. "So where are Rick, Jean and Sue?" Danny asked.

"There probably still sleeping." They got to the garage and sure enough Keira was there working on the Dune Hopper. "Hi mom." Lilly said, getting Keira's attention she turned.

"Good Morning Lilly, Danny."

"Good Morning." Danny said.

Lilly went over to the Dune Hopper "What's wrong with the Hopper, Mom?"

"The engine is shot, literally." Keira looked at her daughter, smirking.

"You can fix it, right? You can fix anything." Lilly said, looking at her mother.

While Lilly was talking with Keira, Danny looked around the garage, the cars all look like they where built for combat. _What was out there?_

Later on Keira, Danny and Lilly all returned to the palace. By then; Rick, Jean and Sue had all gotten up. Danny looked around; he couldn't believe how big it was. Most of the palace was built into the mountain but the place where they met up with everyone was different from the rest of it: it was more like a big house with lots of hallways and doors. Danny walked to the end of the main hallway and found a long star case, within its center was an elevator. "What's up there?" Danny asked. "My room," Lilly said, "Come on lets go up, everyone is probably up there." They took the elevator and found everyone up in Lilly's room.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Lilly asked.

"Not much, where did you go Lil?" Jean asked.

"Just showing Danny around. You guys aren't going to believe this but he thought he was going to have to go into the arena."

Danny blushed, "Well you're the one who said that outsiders had to!" Everyone laughed at the fact that Danny's face was as red as Rick's hair.

Back in Haven City Torn and Ashelin where having a nice quiet lunch down in the palace's kitchen. Ashelin looked at Torn: "You know, I miss Richard."

Torn looked at her "I do too. But you know how much he loves being with his friends."

"I know, it's nice of Jak and Keira to look after all of them. But still…"

Then one of the palace's guards came up to Ashelin and whispered something in her ear, she looked back him with a look of disbelief on her face.

"I know it sounds crazy but it's true," the guard said "I saw it with my own eyes. I was down under the palace because one of the other guard's said they saw something and I saw… well I'm not completely sure what I saw but is not anything normal."

Ashelin and Torn looked at the guard "Very well," Ashelin said "I'll take a look at it later." The guard bowed and took his leave.

"I think that man needs a vacation. What did he whisper in your ear any way?" Torn asked, going back to his lunch.

"He said he saw a ghost." Ashelin said, slightly laughing at how stupid it seemed.

"The only thing down there is the entrance to the catacombs."

"I know, but I really have nothing better to do today… you can tack care of things can't you?" she asked, tilting her head away slightly.

Torn looked at her "Ashelin, you and I both know what happened down there nine years ago. Don't you think we should call Jak?"

"Torn you don't really think that there's a ghost down there, do you?"

"Do _you_?"

She looked at him "…He helped raise me…"

Meanwhile in Spargus: Lilly, Rick, Sue and Jean all were in Lilly's room helping Danny adapt to the strange way the group works… in other words Lilly was showing off her eco powers.

"NO WAY!" Danny exclaimed as he saw Lilly change into her light form.

"Believe it Danny." Rick said "She has power. Much more then you or I will ever have."

Lilly blushed, "I'm not that powerful Rick, and you know it."

Danny looked at her "What are you talking about Lilly?"

"I can change and not lose myself when I use my dark power but…" Lilly trailed off a little, humbled, "I'm not as strong as my dad. I can't do any of the things he can. I can't shoot dark eco out of my hands, I can't heal myself or stop time, and I can't even fly. All I can do is transform."

Sue jumped onto Lilly's shoulder "Lil who cares if you're not as strong as Jak, you still have more power than any of us." Lilly changed back and smiled at her friend.

Then the door to Lilly's room opened and Jak and Keira walked in. "Hi mom, Hi daddy, what's up?" Lilly asked.

"Lilly, Rick, Sue, you three are coming with me." Jak said casually.

"Why, where are we going?" Sue asked.

"Haven; I'm taking you two home." Jak pointed at Rick and Sue.

"Come on Jean, I'm taking you home." Keira said. Jean got up and followed Keira out of the room.

"What about me?" Danny asked.

Jak looked at the boy, "Go home, Sig probably wants you back before it gets too late anyway."

"Oh, Okay." Danny said "See you guys some other time then."

About three hours later Jak, Lilly, Sue, and Rick all exited the air train "Why is it always so cold here?" Lilly asked, quickly putting on her sky blue jacket.

"It's not that cold here, Lilly." Sue said to tease her friend. Lilly glared at her.

They went to the Naughty Ottsel, as they walked Lilly couldn't help but notice that a lot of people gave her dirty looks; Jak too saw the way that people looked at his daughter. It wasn't fair, she was just a five year old, she had never done anything to anyone and yet Haven City had a clear hatred for his little girl. But that was the whole reason why they all hated her: because she was _**his**_ daughter. Even though she was a member of the House of Mar by birth and therefore the rightful heir to the Haven throne, the city didn't care; as far as they were concerned she was a little freak. Lilly walked closer to him, he put his hand on her shoulder, she looked up and smiled at him… she was safe and she knew it. Her father was her hero, he always had been and always would be.

They all got to the Naughty Ottsel "Mommy, Daddy!" Sue exclaimed happy to see Daxter and Tess again even though she hadn't be gone long. She tackled Daxter, who really didn't care, he was just happy to see his little girl again. Rick saw his parents and went over to them. Lilly looked around: more people, more dirty looks. She made a move to be closer to Jak, but he had moved so she looked around and saw him talking to Ashelin she shuffled over to him.

"Ashelin, what do you mean there is something near the entrance to the catacombs?" Jak asked as Lilly walked over to him.

"I don't really know what's down there, but it's… You have to see it for yourself. I was down there and I couldn't believe it."

"Daddy what is aunt Ashelin talking about?" Lilly asked.

"There's a ghost under the palace" Rick said "and my mom thinks that it's your grandpa."

Lilly looked at her dad, he had told her about her grandfather but every time Jak talked about him he got sad. Lilly didn't know how her grandfather had died but knew that Jak only had found out who he really was when it was too late and that her grandfather hadn't known the truth ever. "What are you going to do daddy?" Lilly asked.

Jak looked at her "I'm going to see if it is him."

Torn looked at Jak "Jak, don't tell me you actually believe in _ghosts_."

"Ghost exist Torn, I've dealt with them before." Jak said looking at Torn.

Lilly grabbed Jak's hand with both of hers "Can I come too? **Please**?"

"Of course you can, Lil." Jak said, looking back at his daughter.

Jak lead Lilly out of the Naughty Ottsel, she turned and waved good bye to her friends. Lilly held Jak's hand, too scared of the people looking at her to let go. "Daddy," she asked, "Why do the people here hate me?" Jak looked at her; _what was he supposed to tell her?_ That Haven city hated her because she could channel dark eco? No, he couldn't. "It's because your different and to most people different is scary." Jak said. _That would do… for now_.

"But back home no one is scared of me." Lilly said.

"Yes, but back home there are real things to be afraid of…" Jak paused "Here the people have always been safe from the outside world, so anything that's different scares them."

A small family walked by, a little boy smiled and waved at Lilly. Lilly was about to wave back when the mother of the boy yanked his arm, "Keep away from her." The woman looked at Lilly who was confused and Jak who had a look of disgust "Why the shield wall doesn't keep out eco monsters is _beyond_ me." The mother dragged the boy away.

"Am I a monster?"

Jak looked at Lilly he could see that she was trying not to cry. He knelt down "Lilly listen to me, you are not a monster or a freak. You are my little girl."

"But that lady-"

"That lady doesn't know you. All she knows is what other people have told her."

Jak hugged Lilly "Just don't listen to people like that, you know who you are and that is all that matters." He let her go and wiped the tears that had fallen onto her face, then he picked her up and put her on his shoulders and went to the palace.

When they got to the palace Jak put Lilly back on the ground and led her to an elevator. It took them down beneath the palace. Once it stopped Jak and Lilly got off. Jak looked around, it wasn't all that different from the last time he was here, the only real difference was he could see was there was not a wreckage to fully bring back the memory of the last time he stood there. Lilly looked around; there was grass growing inside a building, there where big rocks and a huge hole, she went over to take a look at it. She looked down as best she could but she couldn't see the bottom "Lilly be careful you don't want to fall down there." Jak said. Lilly ran to him "Is that the catacombs daddy?" Lilly asked. "Yes, that is the way into the catacombs Lil." Jak said.

Lilly went over to the big rocks and began to climb on them, Jak watched her for a little bit and then turned to look back at the catacombs and was shocked by what he saw. It was his father, Damas the former King of Spargus, but he was pale, but not so Jak could see though him. Jak couldn't believe it "_Damas_?" Jak said, not really believing what his eyes were showing him. Damas smiled "Hello Jak."

Jak walked up closer "How is this possible? Your…" he trailed off.

"Dead?" Damas said finishing Jak's sentence. "I don't know how, but I feel it's best not to question it." He said putting a hand on Jak's shoulder. Jak was amazed that Damas could touch him; his hand was cold as ice.

Damas looked at him, just smiling at him. Jak knew what he wanted to tell him but now that he could he was having a hard time finding the right words.

He finally managed to find the right words "Damas, listen, you remember what you had told me to do right before you…" Jak paused, "…you died?"

"I asked you to find my son." Damas said still smiling, "And, did you?"

"Well… this is going to sound crazy but… I'm your son." Jak knew it sounded unbelievable and he didn't expected Damas to believe him.

"I know." Damas said.

Jak looked at him in shock, he had not been expecting that "You know? How?"

"Pecker told me. I admit I didn't believe him at first but after he explained everything I believed him."

"When did he tell you?"

"Not long after your first arena match."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to but Pecker told me I couldn't. I hope you can forgive me."

"You're my father, how could I not?"

Lilly was hiding behind a rock just watching, she didn't want to interrupt; she couldn't really hear what they were saying but that was okay.

Damas saw her but he didn't know who she was. Lilly, knowing that he had seen her, hid herself behind the rock "who's there?" He asked.

Jak smiled and walked over to where Lilly was hiding "Lilly, it's all right. Come out and meet your grandfather." Lilly came out and Jak picked her up and walked back to Damas.

"Who is this?" Damas asked, looking at Lilly.

"She's my daughter, Lilly; Lilly say hello to your grandfather." Jak said.

Lilly looked at Damas, "Hello grandpa."

Jak put her down. Damas knelt down to get a better look at her "You're my granddaughter? Well you're just a little beauty."

"Thank you, everyone says I look like my mom."

"Really? But who do they say you are that most like?"

"Him" Lilly pointed to Jak, Damas looked at him.

"Really, what makes them say that?" Damas asked, looking back at her.

"Because I can…" she stopped. She didn't want to tell him that she was a channeler. She looked at Jak. "It's alright Lil." She looked back to Damas "Because I can channel eco."

"So you are powerful, little princess."

Lilly giggled, "No one calls me 'princess'."

"Oh, really?"

"Well you can if you want."

Damas smiled and went to touch her check but found that he couldn't, he went though her; she shivered, "Grandpa your cold."

Damas just smiled and stood back up; he couldn't believe that Jak was just about as tall as he was, Jak was just shorter by an inch or two. Damas knew that he was not going to be able to stay much longer. Jak could see the hidden sadness on Damas' face "Dad, are you alright?"

Damas looked at Jak "I must leave soon."

"What?" Lilly asked, she didn't want him to go.

Damas looked at her "I can't stay in this world long, I must leave."

"But you'll come back, right grandpa?" Lilly asked trying not to cry.

"Lilly are you crying?" Damas asked.

"No." Lilly said quickly, wiping the tears from her eyes, "I don't cry, I'm not weak."

"Lilly, crying is not a sign of weakness, don't you ever hide your tears." He paused, "I will come back, I don't know when, but I will."

Damas looked at Jak with a weak smile "Good bye." He said as he disappeared.

"Good bye, father" Jak said.

"Bye grandpa." Lilly said as tears running down her face.

And just like that he was gone. Lilly turned to Jak "No one is going to believe us, will they daddy?" Jak didn't say anything he just ran his hand though Lilly's hair.

**This part is done and I can't believe how long it took. The reason why I had Damas be a ghost is because One: He is one of the best characters in the series and his death scene was the only one in the whole series that made me cry. Two: I didn't think it was fair that Damas never knew that Jak was his son so this way I can say he did know (take that Veger). And if you think about it and watch Damas closely you will find that he sometimes has a hard time looking at Jak. And seeing as Jak doesn't look anything like Damas we can assume that Jak looks more like his mom who is never even mentioned in any of the games. Or pay attention to what he said after Jak's second arena fight. And just so everyone knows, I have no clue when Damas will show up again but believe me he will. Keep an eye out for the next part. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Recap time: Lilly likes getting up early and she is not very good at flying or using her powers in any way, we also find out she has been learning how to fight since she was three. She shows Danny around the city, and tells him about it. Then Ashelin is told that something strange is under the palace, she takes a look and then calls Jak, he comes to Haven and brings Lilly with him (Haven is full of douche-bags). Ashelin tells Jak and Lilly that there is a ghost under the palace and who she thinks it is. Jak and Lilly go to take a look and find out that Ashelin was right and that it was Damas. Jak tells him that he is actually his son and turns out that Damas knew the whole time. So Lilly got to meet her grandfather, unfortunately he couldn't stay long but he promised to come back. All right now back to the story… **

Jak led Lilly back up to the main palace where they found Ashelin and Rick waiting for them. Jak looked at Lilly "Why don't you go play with Rick for a little bit, Lil?"

"Okay, daddy." Lilly and Rick headed to Rick's room, leaving Jak and Ashelin to talk.

"So, was it him?" Ashelin asked.

"Yes." Jak answered. He went over to the window and looked down at the city streets below, "I thought you hated the palace, why did you have it rebuilt?" he asked, he didn't want tell her what had happened down there mostly because he was having a hard time believing that it had happened himself.

"I grew up in the palace, it was home to me." Ashelin said, also looking out the window. "I only hated it because after my father betrayed your father I felt I didn't deserve to live here anymore."

Jak looked at her "You grew up in the palace?"

"Yes, I spent my whole life in the palace… I actually knew your parents very well." She said like it really didn't matter.

"You did?" Jak asked, to him it did matter. "How?"

"It's a long story." She said, she didn't really want to tell him.

"We have time."

So Ashelin told Jak about her childhood.

Meanwhile in Rick's room, Lilly was telling Rick what had happened under the palace. "Well he couldn't touch me but whatever; point was I got to meet him and he was really cool… and really cold. He had to go but he promised that he would come back." Lilly finished.

"Wow!" Rick said, stunned that he could understand her fast talk. "I can't believe you got to meet your dead grandfather."

"You never know Rick, your grandfather might be a ghost too." Lilly said more as a joke then anything else.

Rick went pale, "I hope not!" He said "I know what he did. He wasn't like your grandfather, he was a bad guy."

"That doesn't mean he's not your grandfather." Lilly said. "You've never even met the guy how do you know that he wasn't trying to do the right thing?" She asked.

He looked at her confused, "How can you say that after everything he did; like to your family?"

She looked at him, "I only know what my dad has told me, how can I say Praxis was a bad guy when I know little about him? How can you say that, about your grandfather?"

"Like this: 'he was a bad guy.'" Rick looked away from her a little sad, "I just hope I'm not like him."

"You're not." Lilly said, "You're nicer than he was."

Rick looked at her very confused now, "Didn't you just say he wasn't a bad guy?"

"I said I only know what my dad has told me, and you don't think he's going to tell me that Praxis was nice do you?"

The two kids fell over laughing; why did they even care if Praxis was a good guy or a bad guy? He was dead, it really didn't matter. They ended up running around Rick's room but after a while Lilly began to get bored. "I wonder what my dad and your mom are talking about."

"Want to go find out?" Rick asked, he was getting bored too.

"Why not." Lilly said. So the two of them went looking for Jak and Ashelin.

Back with Jak and Ashelin; Ashelin was just finishing her story. Jak couldn't believe what she had told him, "How could he just do that to my father, after everything?" he said not looking at her. "And my mother; your sure you don't know what happened to her?"

"I'm sorry Jak, if I knew I would tell you."

"You never said her name." Jak said looking at Ashelin. "What was it?"

"Molly." Ashelin said. "Her name was Molly; and she was the closest thing I ever had to a mother."

"Who's Molly?" a small girl's voice said. Jak turned around to find Lilly and Rick looking at them.

He went over to Lilly and picked her up, "She was my mother."

"What happened to her?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know." Jak said a little sad.

"Daddy, can we go home now?" Lilly said.

"Aw, Lilly you don't like it here?" Ashelin said, fake sadness in her voice.

Lilly looked at her "No it's not that! It's just that it's too cold here!"

"You want to go home?" Jak asked.

"Yes daddy."

"Alright, I just have to talk to someone then we'll go home."

"Okay. Where are we going?" Lilly asked.

"Lil, I thought that you could stay here and I'd come get you later." Jak said, then he looked at Ashelin, "You don't mind watching her, do you?"

"No, I don't mind." She said.

Jak looked at Lilly, "You'll be a good girl, right?"

"Yes Daddy." Lilly said. He kissed her cheek and put her down; then he was off.

After all the metal heads, KG bots and dark makers were gone. Haven city wasn't only rebuilt but improved although most of the city looked like it did before the metal heads got in; there was just something about it that made it better. Jak walked to the bazaar where Onin's tent was replaced after the reconstruction of the bazaar was complete.

Jak walked into the tent and saw Onin sitting like she always was (Jak sometimes wondered how she got around) and Pecker sitting in the dish on her head. Pecker looked at Jak "What are you doing here?" He asked. Onin opened her eyes which where milk white and began to use her strange sign language, Pecker translated: "Onin says she knows why you are here but she does not have the answer you seek. She doesn't know what became of your mother."

Jak looked at her, "Why do I not believe that? You knew what I was going to ask before I even asked it; but you don't know what happened to my mother?"

"Why the sudden interest Jak?" Pecker asked.

Jak glared at him "Because I…" he stopped.

Onin began to sign again, Pecker's face changed to one of surprise. "You're joking, right? He didn't really come back. Did he?" Pecker looked at Jak, "You didn't really see Damas, did you?"

"Yes I did." Jak said "And speaking of my father, **Pecker**, why couldn't I know who he was?"

"Ask Onin, she is the one who told me." he said trying to defend himself. "The truth is, Jak, neither you nor Damas where supposed to know."

"What?" Jak said, he was not too happy to hear that. "What do you mean we weren't supposed to know?"

Onin signed again, Pecker translated: "Onin says she was trying to keep your life simple, and asked if you think knowing would have changed anything?"

Jak was quiet; first he trying to figure out how not knowing that Damas was his father would have made his life simple, and at the same time trying to figure out how knowing would have changed everything.

"Jak," Pecker said, getting his attention, "Knowing wouldn't have made a difference at all."

"Well we'll never know. Will we?" Jak said, and he turned and walked out of the tent. _What a waste of time._

Jak had made it back to the palace a little while later, he found Ashelin standing outside of Rick's room. He walked up behind her, "Hi Ashelin." He said. Ashelin jumped, she had not heard him. "Jak! You know I hate it when you do that!"

Lilly looked up, "Hi daddy, where'd you go?" she asked as she walked over to him.

He picked her up and kissed her cheek, "No where special. I just had to talk to Onin, you remember who she is, right?"

"She's the really old lady right?"

Jak laughed. "Yes." He said. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes."

"Well don't you think you should say good bye?"

Lilly looked at Ashelin and Rick, "Good bye, see you some other time."

"Bye Lil." Rick said going back to playing with toy cars.

"Bye." Ashelin said.

"See you later Ashelin, and thank for watching Lilly." Jak said as he began to walk away.

Lilly fell asleep on the air train, her head on Jak's lap; he didn't blame her, it had been a long day for the five year old. Jak took her jacket off and covered her with it like a blanket. It was dark when the air train landed just outside the gates of Spargus, Jak didn't bother to wake up Lilly he just picked her up and cared her back into the city. He got into the garage and found Keira working on the Dune Hopper, he walked up behind her. She turned around and saw him "Hi Jak." She went up to him and kissed his cheek and then looked at Lilly who was still asleep in Jak's arms, she looked back at Jak and they walked back to the palace.

After Jak had put Lilly in her bed he went to meet up with Keira in their room, he found her looking out the window she was in her favorite night gown; it went down to her ankles, didn't have sleeves and was her favorite shade of purple. Jak looked at her; he loved her so much, she was kind, loving, accepting and very forgiving.

He remembered more than one occasion when he had lost his temper with her back when he was seventeen. He remembered a horrible time when he had nearly killed her, they had been arguing about what he was doing and how he was doing it. He had lost his temper and had turned into his dark form it was the first time she had seen his dark side he would never be able to erase the terrified look on her face from his memory for as long as he lived. He had slashed her back with his claws. He was grateful that she had turned her back to him when he had attacked her because he most likely would have killed her if she hadn't. Her screams had brought him back to his right mind, he changed back to his normal form and realized what he had done, fortunately he hadn't cut her too deep. He knelt down; she looked at him, tears were in her eyes, he didn't know what to say 'I'm sorry.' Just didn't seem enough to him. But before he could say anything she had him in a tight embrace sobbing into his shoulder, not out of pain but out of guilt. Jak held her close, tears running down his face and saying he was sorry over and over again what else could he say. At that moment he swore to himself that he would never lose his temper with the ones that he loved ever again.

Now he was in his shorts (he never slept with a shirt on and that was fine with Keira.) He went up to her and embraced her from behind and placed a kiss on her neck, "I missed you today." He said.

She turned to face him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I missed you too." She said, she pressed a kiss to his lips which he gladly returned. They pulled apart; Keira looked at Jak "So… was it really him?"

"Yes." Jak said, knowing what she was talking about.

"Did you tell him who you really are?" she asked.

"I didn't have to, he knew."

"He knew, and didn't tell you?" Keira asked. "Why?"

"Keira, I don't really want to talk about it."

"Okay, but I want to know how Lilly took to meeting him."

"She seemed to like him and he seemed to like her." Jak said. "You know the strange thing is, he could touch me but he couldn't touch her."

"Really, how come?" Keira asked.

"Well I've been thinking about that all day and I think it's because I knew him before he died." He said, he knew it didn't make much sense but what other reason was there? "So anything happen in Krass city?" he asked, leading her to the bed.

"Well…" Keira started "Rayn did tell me about this race for little kids that is coming up in a few months and I thought…"

"No." Jak said, he didn't need her to finish, there was no way he was going to let his little girl race in Krass city. End of discussion.

"Come on Jak, it's just a little kid race. It's not like what we had to do, why don't you ask her if she wants to?" Keira asked.

"I don't want her in Krass city, when we were in Haven today this woman called her a monster right to her face. It's bad enough that she has to deal with that in Haven I don't want her to know that is what the entire world thinks of her." He turned away from Keira.

She put a hand on his shoulder "Jak, what do you plan to do, keep her out here forever? You know that won't work, you can't hide the world from her. She's too much like you." Jak didn't say anything he pretended that he had fallen asleep, Keira knew he hadn't but there was no arguing with him, not tonight any way. He felt her kiss his cheek and a few moments later knew she was asleep. Not too much later he really did fall asleep.

Jak got up early the next morning like he always did and got dressed. He looked at Keira who was still asleep, he kissed her cheek and walked out of the room. Lilly was already up and dressed when he got up to her room, she was just finishing putting her bows in her hair Jak snuck in, careful not to let her see him, he took her necklace off the bed-side table where she kept it when she wasn't wearing it and hid it behind his back. Lilly looked over and saw Jak.

"Good morning daddy." She said, she looked at her table and noticed her necklace was missing. She looked at Jak "Daddy, give me my necklace."

"I don't have it." He said, a grin stretching across his face.

Lilly got up and went over to him, she looked behind his back and saw her necklace she reached for it but Jak held it away from her. "Daddy, come on. Give it back."

"How do you ask?"

"_Please_ can I have my necklace?" she said.

"That's more like it." Jak said, putting her necklace around her neck.

"Thank you." She said hugging him.

Jak hugged her back and thought about what Keira had said last night, he knew she was right he would never be able to hide the world from Lilly. The best thing he could do for his little girl is help her deal with it. "Lilly" he said getting her attention "How would you like to be in a race?"

Lilly smiled, she had always wanted to be in a real race. "I'd loved to, where is it? When is it?" she asked.

"It's not for a few months and it's in Krass city." He said. "And it's a good thing it's not for a few months, you're going to need something you can drive."

"I get a car!" Lilly asked smiling even bigger.

Jak suddenly had a flash of seeing his little girl as a teenager but he quickly erased that from his mind. She was five not fifteen. "You get a go-cart." He quickly said.

"Close enough." Lilly said "Can you and mom help me build it?"

"Of course we'll help you."

Keira was glad that Jak had agreed to let Lilly race, she was always looking for something new to try. Keira told Jak that they had to go to Krass city to build the go-cart, Jak didn't like the idea of Lilly being in Krass city but at least they knew they could stay with Rayn. They didn't leave for Krass city until two months before the race. When they got to Krass city Jak didn't waste no time getting to Rayn's mansion; Lilly being in Haven city was one thing, the worst he had to worry about there was just the people being- for lack of a better word- rude, but in Krass city was another story. Jak didn't know this city as well as he knew Haven, Keira on the other hand thought Jak was being over protective of Lilly, as long as she stayed close to them she would be fine.

They got to the mansion and Jean and Lilly went up stairs to where Jean's room was, which until Lilly left she would be sharing. While the girls went up stairs, Jak, Keira and Rayn talked.

"Well I'm very happy that you agreed to let Lilly take part in the race Jak." Rayn said as she led them into a sitting room, she called for drinks.

Jak shrugged, "What else could I do?"

"You don't come here that often." Rayn said.

"Well that is because Jak doesn't want Lilly in this city." Keira said.

"That's only because I …" he started.

"I understand, I admit this city is not the best place to raise a child. That's why I don't have a problem with Jean staying with you two or with Torn and Ashelin." Rayn said as the drinks came.

Time passes: Jak and Keira help Lilly build a go-cart or rather Jak and Keira build it and Lilly helped them. The race Lilly was going to be in had one very important rule: **NO WEAPONS.** Unlike the one that Jak and Keira had to race in. However they were allowed to give her turbo power, not much but at least some. Finally race day arrived: it was a five mile loop, would start and end near the bloody hook, which was sponsoring the event. When they got to the race track, Lilly took a look around there was only about fifteen racers, counting herself, and most of the kids looked like they were older then her. Most if not all of the other cars had fake weapons on them and they were all big and looked like real combat racing cars. Lilly's car was simple: a body, wheels, brake and gas pedals and turbo power, over all pretty simple. Her car was made for speed not combat.

Jak put a hand on Lilly's shoulder "Are you nervous?" he asked.

She looked at him "A little."

"Don't be, you don't have to win, just have fun."

"But wining is fun."

"But it's not everything, right?" Keira asked.

"Yes mom." Lilly said smiling at them.

Then an announcer came on the speaker stating that the race would begin in less than five minutes. Jak helped Lilly get her car into position for the start, then helped her get into the car.

Once she was strapped in, Jak began to give her a few tips to help her: "Now keep in mind you really have enough turbo power for one really good boost so use it wisely and when you turn try to stay on the inside of the turn do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes daddy." Lilly said as she put on her helmet.

"Good." He said then he kissed her on the cheek. "Good luck Lil."

"Thanks daddy." She said as he walked away.

She looked at all the other racers as they also got ready and noticed that she was the only girl racing. Then the announcer came back on the speaker "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to what is sure to be a great race, the racers seem to be ready so let's get this race started." A loud cheer came from the audience. Lilly's heart was beating hard in her chest, she wished the race would start, suddenly she heard **GO** and she put her foot to the gas. She wasn't in last but most of the other racers had used their turbo boost and were now way ahead putting her in fifth place, Lilly suddenly had an urge to hit her own turbo button, her hand started to inch to it but she stopped: she knew that once she hit it she would not be able to use it again, she pulled her hand away from the button. She took the first turn on the inside like her dad had told her she passed the kid in front of her, and the next, and the next. She was now in second place. But then some of the kids that hadn't used their turbo at the start managed to get up close to her, she took the next turn and pulled away. The race went on like that; she was stuck right behind the leader and just in front of everyone else. She took the final turn, she could now see the end of the race and she was still behind the leader, her hand once again moved to the turbo button… it was now or never. She pressed it; she was thrown back into her seat. She managed to get in front just as she crossed the finish line. She stopped as the crowd burst into cheers and applause as the announcer said over all of it that she had won. She took off her helmet and looked up, she couldn't believe it she had won her first race. Next thing she knew Jak and Keira where pulling her out of the go-cart and hugging her.

"Oh Lilly, were so proud of you." Keira said.

Lilly looked at Jak, "I'm a champion, just like you Daddy."

Jak put her down and ruffled her hair, "Yes you are."

"You know…" Keira started, "The best way to celebrate is with ice cream."

Lilly smiled "Really?"

"Good idea Keira."

Then a crowd of people surrounded them most of them with cameras. One person had the first place trophy; he came over and handed it to Lilly congratulating her on the win. Truth was, the trophy really didn't matter to her but she took it anyway, now the cameras where starting to bother her so she hid behind Jak and Keira as she did the attention turned to them (mostly Jak). She noticed a thinning in the crowd and ran through it, she really did not like all the cameras on her; she ran across the street to the bloody hook. She stood next to the door and looked at the crowd across to street and was glad she wasn't there. At this point Jak and Keira realized that their daughter was missing, instantly a million thoughts went through their minds: where could she have gone? How long ago did she wander off? What if something had happened to her? Or what if someone had taken her?

Meanwhile just across the street Lilly was looking at the bar she was in front of. Then a man came out of the bar, a cigarette in his mouth, he was well dressed with greased black hair. Lilly couldn't help but stare, he reminded her of someone but she couldn't think who. The man looked at her and took the cigarette out of his mouth. "It's rude to stare." He said.

Lilly crossed her arms, "It's unhealthy to smoke." She said.

Jak suddenly saw Lilly across the street and saw who she was talking to and that just made him more worried, _of all the people in the city why did she have to run into __**him**__? Why did she have to run into Razer?_ Jak started to push his way through the crowd, Keira fallowing close behind him. He ran across the street and stood between his daughter and Razer.

Lilly looked up at him "Daddy?"

"Lilly!" Keira said hugging her daughter.

"Mom?" Lilly said confused, she didn't understand why her mother seemed scared.

"Don't ever wander off like that again. Do you understand me?" Keira said, looking at her little girl.

"Yes mom." Lilly said.

"I was so worried." Keira said hugging her again.

Lilly looked up at Jak who was just glaring at the man.

"Well, look whose got a family." The man said.

"Just leave Razer." Jak said. Lilly was stunned. She knew who Razer was, Jak had told her all about him and now understood why her mom had been so scared or so she thought, for Keira looked up and held Lilly tighter when she saw Razer.

"Not very good parents are you? If you just let your kid wander off like that."

"Just leave now." Jak said in a dangerous tone.

"Temper Jak." Razer said then he looked at Lilly, "I wonder if you daughter has ever seen your dark side."

Lilly looked up at Jak again; she had seen his dark side before, never when he was angry. Jak's eyes went jet black, luckily he had his back to her so Lilly didn't see. Razer turned and walked away. Jak turned to look at Lilly and Keira. Keira finally let go of Lilly, Jak knelt down to be at more of an eye level with Lilly.

"Lilly, did he hurt you?" He asked.

"No." She answered.

Jak hugged her, "You have to keep in mind that this is not Spargus, you can't wander off like that, something could happen."

"I'm sorry," She said pulling away to look at her parents, "I didn't mean to wander off, I just didn't like all the cameras." She said.

"It's okay Lil." Keira said. "Now I believe I said something about ice cream, didn't I?"

"You did." Lilly quickly said.

"Well let's go get some." Keira said standing up and grabbing Lilly's hand, Jak grabbed her other one and the three of them went to get Lilly's things then went to get some ice cream.

**Oh Boy! I thought this chapter would never end. Sorry it took so long but it's done now. If anyone is wondering I will be sort of writing Ashelin's story just not in this story. I plan to do a story on what Damas' childhood was like but I won't be doing that for a while. And let me just say Razer is in the story, gross. Tell me what you think about this chapter and the other as well, I love hearing what you have to say. Keep an eye out for chapter four hopefully it won't take as long to write.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**In chapter 3, Lilly and Rick debated whether or not Praxis was a good guy then realized it didn't realy matter. Ashelin told Jak about when she was as kid and what she could tell him about his parents and told him that she has no idea what happened to his mother. Then he went to talk to Onin because she was the only one who would know what happened to his mother but for some reason she doesn't know what happened to her.**

**Random Ottsel: The only reason she doesn't know is because you're evil.**

**Jet: What the-! Who are you? Where did you come from?**

**Random Ottsel: I'm your inner voice, I'm only an Ottsel because you like them.**

**Jet: I'll just call you Penny then.**

**Penny: Why Penny?**

**Jet: It's the first thing that came to my mind; can I get back to the recap now?**

**Penny: Fine. **

**Jet: thank you, anyway Jak leaves and goes and gets Lilly and they go home. Then Keira tells Jak about a race for kids in Krass city. She convinces Jak to let Lilly race, Lilly wins the race and gets camera shy. She runs off and bumps into Razer. Jak makes him leave before he has a chance to hurt Lilly. Okay, on with the story… **

Jak, Keira and Lilly return to Spargus a few days later, Lilly was happy to be home where it wasn't freezing. When they got into the garage Lilly turned to her parents, "I'm going to Sig's to play with Danny, is that okay?" she asked.

"Just be back before it gets too late." Keira said.

With that, Lilly ran off to the other side of the city. When she got to the beach she saw a bunch of teens playing a game that she had seen before but wasn't really sure how to play. She wasn't that far from Sig's, a little detour couldn't hurt; she went up to the teens. One of them saw her coming and called for a time out. They all stopped, the boy who had called the time out went up to her. "Hello, Princess Lilly." He said as he gave a small bow. He was about fifteen maybe sixteen at the most; he had short orange hair and cerulean eyes.

"Don't call me princess," Lilly said, "And you don't have to bow, that stuff drives me crazy."

"Sorry, is there anything I can do for you?" The boy asked.

"You could tell me what you were playing and how to play it." Lilly said.

The boy smiled, "Alright, I'm Kalvin by the way." He looked at his friends "Hey Nick, give me the ball." He said. One of the boys threw the ball to him and he caught it. "The game we were playing is called soccer." He held the ball in front of Lilly. "Now it's easy to understand even if is not too easy to play, there are two teams and two goals, the object is to get this ball in to the opposite goal. You with me so far?"

"I think so, what is so hard about it?"

"Well the ball cannot touch the ground and must always stay in motion, the goalie is the only one who can use their hands to stop the ball, and if the ball goes out of bounds or hits the ground it's a dead ball and is turned over to the other team. Is this all making sense to you?"

"Yes."

"Kal, come on let's get back to the game." One of the boys said.

Kalvin ruffled Lilly's hair a little, "I'll see you around Prin… I mean Lilly." He said as he went back to his game. Lilly turned and headed to Sig's.

At Sig's house, Danny was chasing Shasta for the dog had stolen his boot right off his foot. "Come on Shasta, give it back." Danny said, as he finally had the dog in a corner.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sig said, sitting on the couch watching Shasta play with Danny.

Danny looked at him, "Do what?" he asked.

"Look away from what you're doing." Sig smirked.

As Danny looked away Shasta took his chance and ran away from Danny taking his boot with him.

"Huh?" Danny said as he looked back to where Shasta had been "Shasta come back!" He shouted as he chased after the dog.

Sig watched the two as they ran down the hall and around the corner. Then he felt a pair of small hands cover his eyes and heard a female voice say "Guess who?"

"Lilly." Sig said laughing.

"Right!" she said taking her hands off his eyes and walking in front of him, "I'm back."

"How did you get in here?" He asked.

"Your door was open. But maybe I should have knocked first." She said.

Sig patted the small girl on the head, "You know you're always welcome here, but you still should knock."

Lilly smiled at him then looked around the room, "Where's Danny?" she asked, "I want to tell him how the race went."

"He went that way." Sig said pointing down the hall.

Lilly turned and went to look for him. When she had found him upstairs in his room, he was in a tug-of-war match with Shasta over his boot. It seemed that Danny was losing.

"Come on Shasta, give it back!" Danny said, Shasta gave a playful growl.

"You're losing Danny." Lilly said all smart-alecky. Danny looked over and was shocked to see her, he let go of the boot and hit his head on the frame of the bed. "OW!" he said rubbing the back of his head. Lilly walked over to him and kneeling next to him, "Are you okay?" she asked.

Danny blushed slightly, "I'm all right." He said quickly.

"Are you sure you're all right?" she said as she touched the back of his head, "You've got a bump already."

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, Shasta came over and sat next to Danny, the boot still in his mouth. He looked at him with his puppy dog face and whimpering slightly. Danny took the boot out of his mouth, "Thanks." He said, he put the boot on and then looked back at Lilly or rather where she had been. She was now looking out the window; Danny stood up and went over to her.

"So how was the race?" he asked.

"It was good, I won."

"You did? That's great."

"Thanks." She said looking back at him. Then she suddenly realized something, "Oh my gosh!" she said.

"What?"

"When I was in Krass city I met someone and he reminded me of someone else and I didn't know who, but now I do. He reminded me of you."

"Really?" Danny asked, "Who was he, do you know?"

"Yeah, it was Razer, you had to have heard of him- he was one of the best racers on the circuit. That is until my dad beat him. Then he kind of went crazy." She said.

Danny looked sad, "I've heard of him." He looked away from her, "Do I really remind you of him?"

She looked at him realizing what she had said… she rely had to start thinking before she talked. "Danny, that's not what I meant. What I meant was that you look like him."

"Oh, thanks." Danny said sarcastically, but still kind of hurt.

"Danny, I'm sorry, I really did not mean it that way." She said.

He looked at her, "It's okay. My mom use to tell me stories about him, I think she was one of his fans."

"He had fans?" Lilly was surprised at that.

"You said yourself he was one of the best."

"Yeah, but have _fans_? Get real Danny."

"Okay, can we change the subject?"

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"You." Danny said.

"Me?" Lilly said, going red.

"Well, ever since I got here you've been so nice to me and you're kind of pretty."

"Danny… I kind of have a crush on someone else. But if it's a nice girl you want; Jean's pretty nice, why don't you get to know her?"

"Okay," he said, feeling let down.

"Hey, this doesn't mean we can't be friends." She said punching him in the back of his left shoulder.

"OW!" Danny shouted, grabbing his shoulder.

Lilly clapped her hands to her mouth, she didn't mean to hurt him, "Danny, are you alright!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, his eyes watering a little but still trying to hide he was really hurt, "You just throw one heck of a punch."

"I'm sorry, I sometimes forget how strong I am. Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yep, never better." He said, a pained smile on his face.

A few hours later, Jak came by Sig's house on his leaper lizard, named Bron, to get Lilly. He saw the open window. "Lilly." He called, knowing that she would hear him, sure enough she came to the window.

"Hi daddy." She said.

"Come on, it's time to come home."

"Aw daddy…"

"Well I could just let you mother cook tonight." He said.

"Ahhhh! I'm coming!" she shrieked, "Bye Danny!"

"Why do you have to go?" he asked.

She was about to run out the door when she turned around, "Because my mom can't cook at all." And with that she ran down the stairs and out the door yelling a quick "Bye" to Sig.

She ran up to Jak and he put her on Bron's back and he sat behind her and they were off to the palace. They got to the stables where the only other leaper was Sandy, Keira's. Her name was due to the fact that unlike the other leapers that were deep greens and blues, Sandy was the color of sand, Jak helped Lilly off Bron and she went to see Sandy. She bent her head over the gate so Lilly could reach her.

"Hi Sandy," Lilly said patting the tip of the leaper's nose. Then she looked at Jak, "Daddy, when can I have my own leaper?" she asked.

"When you're older," He said as he closed Bron's door and patting him on the nose.

"How much older?" Lilly asked.

Jak didn't answer, he just walked over to her and made a movement to pat Sandy but she snapped at him. He pulled his hand away.

"She doesn't like you." Lilly said.

Jak looked at her, "She doesn't like anyone."

"She likes me." Lilly said, "And she lets mom actually ride her."

"I know." Jak said walking away, "Come on Lil."

"Bye Bron, Bye Sandy." Lilly said following her father. "Daddy, I can take care of a leaper. Really. Can I please have one? Pretty **please**?" She said, giving him the puppy dog pout.

Jak looked at her and smiled; she had learned that if she did the puppy dog pout that people – including Keira - usually had a very hard time telling her "no" but Jak wasn't like other people, he found it easy to say "no." True, he didn't always like telling her "no" but with this he didn't have a problem. "Lilly, you can do that all you want, the answer is still 'no'."

She dropped the pout, "I'm almost six years old! I can handle it!" She said, stomping her foot on the ground, a small blast of dark eco shot out of her.

Jak turned to look at her. "You're just too young." He said.

"Well what about teaching me how to use my powers? You said you would!" she stated, she was starting to get mad now.

Jak put his hand under her chin and made her look at him, "You know how to use your powers."

"Not like you." She said, looking away from him.

"Lilly," he said, she looked at him again. "I will teach you, when you're ready, I promise." He said, he kisses her forehead. "Now come on, let's go before your mother really does start to make dinner." He turned and walked away, Lilly ran up and grabbed his hand and he lead her inside.

Months later, after Lilly had turned six, everyone was in Haven in the Naughty Ottsel on one of the days that it was closed. Lilly, Sue, Jean, Rick and Danny where downstairs in the cellar, playing in the open space where there wasn't any boxes and they could run around. But eventually they did all get tired and stop and just sat on the floor and talked.

"You know," Lilly started, "I've always wondered about Haven forest."

"Whattya mean?" Jean asked.

"Just what's out there?" She looked at Rick and Sue. "You two live here, haven't you ever wondered what it's like- like at the pumping stations, or dead town?"

"No." Sue said.

"Dead town always interested me." Rick said.

"Doesn't grandpa green live out there?" Sue asked.

Lilly looked at Sue "Yes, my grandfather lives out in dead town." She said.

"Your grandfather?" Danny asked.

Lilly looked at him, "Samos, he used to be the sage of green eco but now my mom is the sage."

"Why does he live in dead town?" Danny asked.

"Well because his hut's out there." Lilly said.

"But isn't it dangerous there? How does he live there?"

Lilly rolled her eyes, "He has some shield thing around his hut that keeps any of the creatures out."

Meanwhile upstairs; Jak, Keira, Torn, Ashelin, Daxter and Tess were all talking or rather Torn, Ashelin, Daxter and Tess watched as Jak and Keira had a 'discussion'.

"Jak, how much longer are you going to put it off? She is growing up, you have to teach her." Keira said.

"What do you want me to teach her Keira? How dangerous her powers really are?" Jak asked. "She fine not knowing." He turned away from her.

Keira put her hand on his shoulder, "She wants to do the things you can do. You've told her those stories so many times, she knows what you can do…" she paused, tears began to form in her eyes, "and if you don't teach her she might try to figure it out on her own and…" she began to cry, Jak turned to look at her, "and I'm afraid if she tries that she'll hurt herself… or worse." Jak pulled Keira in to a tight embrace and just let her cry.

"Jak," Daxter started, "Keira has a point. Don't you remember what you were like when you didn't know how to use your powers?" He asked, "You were out of control. Do you want that to be Lilly?"

Jak looked at Daxter "No! But it's different, she has some form of control."

"Don't you think you should make sure she can't lose that control?" Torn asked. "Before she becomes a danger to herself and everyone around her?"

Jak glared at Torn, "She is only a child! How is that dangerous Torn!"

"I'm not saying she's dangerous now Jak, but given time her powers could grow to be something she can't handle."

"Personally, I don't know why you wouldn't want to teach her." Ashelin said. Keira looked up at her husband; she also wanted to know why he kept refusing to teach Lilly.

"I…" he started, "…I don't want her to be like me."

"Tough luck," Torn said. "She is like you and not just with her powers, she is reckless just like you and that is what is going to get her hurt."

"I'm not reckless."

"Maybe not anymore but I remember when you joined the underground, you did everything based on impulse. Looking back, it's a miracle you didn't get killed."

"Jak." Keira got his attention.

He understood that he could not put it off any longer, "Alright," he said, "I'll start teaching her tomorrow. We'll go to Haven forest, that way we won't risk hurting anyone."

"Except the plants..." Keira said, her green sage side making a statement.

Jak glared at her playfully, "No one said you had to come." He said.

"Like I'm going to miss this." She said kissing his cheek and pulling away from him. "I'll go tell Lilly, she'll be so happy." And with that she walked away. Then Daxter began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jak asked.

"Oh, just that I can't believe it took all of us _three_ years to get you to start teaching her. Just do me a favor; for my sake, don't teach her how to fly right away."

Jak smiled, "Why not Daxter?" he asked even though he knew the answer.

"Because, like me, Sue hates flying. And I can remember several times you would fly just to hear me scream."

Jak laughed then he heard the cellar door open and saw Lilly with a big smile on her face. She ran up and hugged him.

She looked up at him, "Daddy are you really going teach me?" she asked.

Jak hugged her back "Yes, sweetheart, I am tomorrow."

Then Keira came up followed by Rick and Sue. Rick went to stand next to Torn and Sue climbed up on the counter where her parents were. She looked at Torn, "Hey there, _Tattooed Wonder_, what's up?" she said.

"Susan!" Tess said. Sue looked at her mother her ears drooped back. "Be polite, young lady."

Sue looked back at Torn, "Sorry Torn." She said.

Torn glared at Daxter, "_**What**_?" Daxter asked.

"Sometimes I worry that she is too much like you." Torn said.

"Oh, and you don't worry about Lilly?"

"Hey, where are Jean and Danny?" Jak asked, changing the subject.

"There still down in the cellar."Lilly said.

"Well it's getting late." Ashelin said. "Go get them Richard, so we can head home."

"Okay mom." Rick said.

He went, and then Ashelin looked at Lilly, "You can come too Lilly, if you want to."

"No thank you." Lilly said yawning.

Rick came back up the stairs with Jean and Danny, then Ashelin took them to the palace, Torn stayed behind to talk a little more.

"Okay you." Keira said, looking at her daughter, "say good night and go get ready for bed."

Lilly looked at everyone; "Good night." Then she turned to Jak, "Daddy will you come and tell me a story?"

"What one do you want to hear tonight?" he asked.

"The one where you, mom and uncle Daxter are pirates." She said.

Jak smiled, "alright, I'll be there in a minute." He said. She headed to the room she was staying in and got ready for bed.

Jak and Keira watched her go, "She loves that story." Keira said.

"She loves hearing about when I was thrown into wasteland and had to destroy the day star better." Jak said.

"You really tell your six year old daughter that stuff Jak?" Daxter asked, looking surprised.

Jak looked at his friend, "Sure, Lilly loves though stories. Don't you tell Sue about them?"

"No, she's five, and those adventures are well… a little violent, don't you think?"

"Daddy," Sue said, "What are you and uncle Jak talking about?"

"Nothing Sue." Daxter said, "Go get ready for bed."

"Can I go hear uncle Jak tell the story?" Sue asked.

"No." Daxter said.

"Daxter, it's not like I tell Lilly all the details." Jak said.

"I don't care, I'm still saying 'no.'"

"Well, _now_ who's being over-protective?" Torn said, smirking.

Daxter glared at Torn, "You don't have a daughter, so shut it."

"Your right, I don't have a daughter, I have a son."

"Well why don't you go tuck him into bed, tattoo face?" Daxter said.

Jak watched this argument then he felt a small tug on his shirt, he looked and saw Lilly in her pale green night gown and her hair was down so everyone could see that it went down just passed her shoulders. "Daddy, come on, you said you would tell me a story." She said.

"All right Lil, I'm coming." he said.

Sue turned to her mother, "Mommy why can't I hear the story?"

Tess looked at Daxter who was still arguing with Torn then she looked back at Sue, "You can go listen to the story, I'll talk to your father later." Sue hugged her mother and went to get her PJs on. Tess turned to Jak, "Can you wait a few minutes?" she asked.

"No problem." Jak said, Lilly still tugging on his arm.

The next morning Jak and Keira got up and dressed then went to the room where Lilly was. They opened the door, turned on the light and saw their little girl still fast asleep, Sue was curled up a bit like a dog on the end of the bed, the girls hadn't made it to the end of the story (Jak had barely gotten to the part about Far Drop before they had conked out.) Keira went over and gently shook her daughter, "Lilly," she whispered, "Time to get up." Lilly groaned a little then she opened her eyes and looked at Keira. "Hi mom." Lilly said, rubbing her eyes.

"C'mon get dressed, we're taking you to the forest so your father can teach you how to use your powers, right?"

Lilly yawned "Okay mom." She said.

Jak and Keira left the room and Lilly noticed Sue hanging off the bed; she was talking in her sleep "C'mon you pirates, hit me with your best shot." Lilly felt an evil smirk stretch across her face, she gave the little ottsel a swift kick and she fell off the bed.

"Oh no, I've be hit, I'm going down…" Sue said, still asleep even after she hit the floor. Lilly got off the bed and clapped her hands loudly in Sue's face; the ottsel sat up, put her hands above her head, and screamed "I surrender!"

Lilly rolled her eyes, "You're a dork, you know that?" she said.

Sue looked around; "Where are all the pirates?" Sue asked, apparently not completely awake yet.

"You where dreaming Sue." Lilly said.

"Oh. I knew that." She said then she got up and walked to the door and went to get dressed. Lilly again rolled her eyes and went to her bag and began to get dress herself.

Sue walked out and into front of the bar and found her parents and Jak and Keira out there. "Good morning." Sue said, waving as she walked by.

"I wonder what is taking Lil so long." Jak said.

"I'll go see." Keira said. She got up and went to the back rooms. She got to Lilly's room and opened the door; she saw Lilly was fighting with her hair. She had attempted to put her hair in her usual style, but with no mirror her pig tails were a little lopsided. Lilly looked at Keira with an embarrassed grin on her face, Keira laughed a little and went over to her "Here, let me help." Keira said, as Lilly took her bows out. Keira began to brush Lilly's hair.

Then Jak walked in, "So, were having a bad hair day, huh?"

"If we were you wouldn't be helping, would you?" Keira asked. Jak rolled his eyes.

"We'll be right there, just give us two minutes." Keira said.

"Right two minutes…" Jak said shutting the door, "Now where have I heard that before?"

Little more than two minutes later, Lilly and Keira came out. Jak walked over to them, "You ready to go?"

"Yep." Lilly said.

"You know we're sleeping out there, right Lil?" Jak asked.

"Cool." Lilly said.

Jak took her hand and the three of them left the Naughty Ottsel as they left Lilly waved a quick "Bye" to Daxter and Tess, who waved back.

**Okay, I'm saying I'm done with this chapter because I'm leaving for a vacation on Thursday and I wanted to get this posted before I left. Man, I can't believe this chapter was supposed to be a lot longer than this by a lot.**

**Penny: Yikes.**

**Jet: I know. **

**Penny: Hey, what was with the lines from the Little Mermaid 2?**

**Jet: Oh, see with that Keira was Ariel and in games 3, X, and the lost frontier Keira is played by Tara Strong who also plays Melody and in that little part Lilly was Melody and Melody is Ariel's daughter.**

**Penny: Okay Reader, read that a few times to get it.**

**Jet: Maybe your just stupid.**

**Penny: Hey!**

**Jet (Holding back Penny to keep her clawing out her eyes): Keep an eye out for chapter 5, See you soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Jet: Now let's get up to speed wi-**

**Penny (Hands over Jet's mouth.): NO! NO! NO! We don't need a Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds reference!**

**Jet (Grabbing Penny's tail and pulling her off): Fine. Party pooper. Here's what happened last time, Lilly meets a teenager named Kalvin and- in a very in your face Harry Potter reference- he tells her how to play ****Precursian soccer (Someone try this and tell me how it works out) then she goes to Sig's house to play with Danny. He is a little offended when she tells him that Razer reminds her of him and he tells her he has a bit of a crush on her.**

**Penny: Isn't he like seven at this point and she like five?**

**Jet: I warned everyone this would happen. Anyway, she tells him she has a crush on someone else. Later on; Daxter, Keira and Torn convinced Jak to start teaching Lilly how to really use her powers, then Jak and Keira take her to Haven forest. (Pointing to the sky over dramatically:) Now on with the story!**

Since the forest wasn't that far away the three of them walk rather than ride in a flyer. Lilly, still holding Jak's hand, looked up at the cruisers, hellcats, flyers, and zoomers that flew over her head, "Hey mom," Lilly said, Keira looked at her. "Did you really invent the zoomer or did daddy make that up?" she asked.

Keira smiled, "He didn't make it up, I really did invent them. Though I never thought that they would ever look like they do today."

"Or that they would ever get more than three inches off the ground?" Jak asked in a just kidding tone.

"The A-Grav did get more than three inches off the ground and you know it." Keira said. Lilly laughed, she didn't like it when they argued and they didn't argue much, but this playful arguing always made her giggle.

"I'm not saying it wasn't useful, but I did have to get I don't even know _how_ many power cells to get its heat shield to work. Why couldn't you go get those yourself?"Jak asked, a big grin on his face.

Keira stared to play with his goatee, "Because I need a brave adventurer to find them."

"_Oh_, that's right." He said.

They got to the forest and Lilly was amazed; it was beautiful. There were no tall buildings just tall trees and rocks, and there was more grass then she had ever seen in her whole life. They went deeper into the forest and Lilly saw a lake; she had her swim suit, maybe she could go swimming later. They went deeper and deeper, Lilly was begin to get worried that they were going to get lost, "Um… mom if we get lost, you can talk to the plants and they can tell us how to get back, right?" she asked.

"I can, but I don't think that will be necessary."Keira said.

"Why not?" Lilly asked.

Jak looked at her and said, "Because we're not going to get lost. I know this place pretty well."

Lilly trusted her father and knew that if he said that everything would be alright then it would be. Eventually the family reached a clearing. Jak and Keira went to put up the tent, Lilly went off and looked at the lake. Jak and Keira weren't worried about her falling in, she could swim better than most kids her age do to the fact that she loved being at the beach in Spargus. Lilly took her sky blue combat boots and socks off and dipped her feet in the water, to the young wastelander the water was freezing but she didn't take her feet out, she just sat there admiring the beauty of the forest.

Hours later in Haven: Danny and Rick where playing with Rick's toys in his room (_Crashbox Cars_). "Hey," Danny said, "I think Lilly has a crush on you."

"What?" Rick said, not really paying attention to what Danny was saying.

"Well unless she hangs out with other boys besides you…"

"She doesn't," Rick said "I've known Lilly, Jean and Sue my whole life they the only real friends I have. Besides you anyways."

"We're friends?" Danny asked, he wasn't used to hearing that.

"Yeah," Rick said, punching Danny playfully on his right shoulder, "good thing too. I've been hanging out with girls my whole life."

"What is with you and Lilly and punching me?"

"It's not just you; we all punch each other all the time."

"_**Why**_?"

"I don't know, Lilly started it."

"I believe that."

The boys went back to playing with the toys but then Rick looked at Danny, "…So Lilly really likes me?" he asked.

"Well she told me she had a crush on someone and if you're the only other boy she knows… well I just thought- you know. Do you have a crush on her?"

"NO!" Rick said going red.

Back in Haven forest the sun was setting, Lilly was getting good at using her powers, most of it came naturally to her. By now she had learned how to use light eco to stop time- though it didn't last long- and she could have a shield around herself; with dark eco she could really only do the dark bomb but it wasn't nearly as strong as Jak's. Now Jak was trying to teach her how to do the dark strike but she was having a hard time getting enough energy to do it and after a hard day like today who could blame her?

"Lil, I think that's enough for today, you need to rest." Jak said. She had done more than he had thought she would.

"No," Lilly said panting, "Not until I get this."

Keira looked at her she could see that Lilly was tired, "Lilly, listen to your father; you've worked hard today, you deserve a break."

"Just one more try." She said.

Jak and Keira looked at each other; she had been saying that for the past hour 'just one more try.' Jak knew that if he said 'no' then she would wait until he and Keira fell asleep and she would keep trying and he knew because that is what he would do in her place, so he just let her keep at it.

She placed her feet and focused on channeling dark eco into her hands and concentrated on getting the dark energy into a ball, she managed to get it that far. Jak and Keira watched; usually she wasn't able to get it to be a ball, she was improving. She released the energy and the force had thrown her onto her back, the eco blast she had thrown had hit a rock and shattered it into many tiny bits.

Jak and Keira ran to their daughter, "Lilly are you all right?" Jak asked.

"I'm okay." She said as she sat up and rubbed the back of her head.

Now the she knew her daughter was alright, Keira was looking at the rubble that had been the rock Lilly had destroyed "Poor rock."

Lilly looked at where the rock had been, "I did it. Daddy I really did it."

Jak smiled at her, "Yes you did, now you need to go to bed, you've worked hard all day you must be tired." He said.

"I'm not tired." She said rubbing her eyes.

Then out of nowhere all three of them heard slight laughter behind them. They all looked and standing there was Damas.

"Grandpa!" Lilly said, she was happy to see him. He hadn't come back since the one time less than a year ago. She got up and ran to him, remembering she could not touch him she stopped in front of him.

"Hello Lilly." He said.

Jak and Keira had walked up behind Lilly. Jak was glad to see his father again, Keira had never met Damas before so she just stood next to Jak a hand on Lilly shoulder.

Damas looked at Jak and Keira then back at Lilly who was trying her best not to show that she was tired but she was failing. "Lilly, if you're tired you should go to bed." He said.

"I'm not tired." She said, looking away from him. It wasn't fair, she had been waiting for him to come back and now he was here. Why did she have to be so tired?

Damas kneeled down to be at her level, she had grown a little since the last time he had seen her, "Lilly, this won't be the last time you'll see me, you need to sleep."

Lilly was quiet then she looked at him, a big smile stretched across her face, "Okay grandpa, as long as you promise you'll come back soon."

"I promise." He said as he stood back up.

Keira took Lilly's hand, "C'mon Lil."

Damas and Jak watched as Keira lead Lilly to the tent. Jak looked at Damas "How did you know that would work? Keira and I have been trying to get her to go to bed for over an hour.

Damas smiled, "Simple, I made a deal with her." He looked at Jak, "I use to have to do that with you."

"You're kidding?" Jak did not really believe him.

Damas laughed, "I remember your mother used to get so mad because it would take me so long to get you to go to sleep."

Jak smiled, "I wish I could remember. I don't even know what my mother even looked liked."

"You look mostly like her, same eyes, same hair, even the same ears."

Keira came back and stood next to Jak putting her arms around him; Jak looked at her and put a hand on her hip. "That was fast."

"She fell asleep as soon as she laid down." Keira looked at Damas. "So this is your father?"

"Yeah, this is my father, Damas. Dad this is my wife, Keira."

"Pleasure to meet you." Damas said. "Lilly really does look like you."

"Thank you." Keira said, she blushed a little then she looked at Jak, "I think I'm going to call it a night too." She kissed his cheek, "Good night."

"Good night, Keira." Jak said as she walked away.

Damas looked at Jak and smiled, "Where did you meet her?"

Jak looked at his father, "Keira? I've know her for as long as I can remember. Her, Daxter and I grew up together."

Damas put a hand on Jak's shoulder, "I wish I could have could have been there to watch you grow up."

"So do I." Jak said, a little gloomily.

Damas took his hand off Jak's shoulder. "I'm going to have to go soon, I'm sorry."

"I understand." Jak said, just because he understood didn't mean he liked it but beggars can't be choosers. At least with Damas returning as a ghost he could get to know him. A chance he had thought he had lost.

Damas began to disappear, "I will come back." Then he was gone and Jak was left alone in the dark.

The next day in Haven city: Danny was walking around the palace, he had wandered into the kitchens and found Jean just eating breakfast. He thought about what Lilly had said and about the fact that since that day she had been bothering him about getting to know her.

He went over to her, "Morning, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Eating." Jean simply said.

"Oh" It seemed he got cold feet because he turned and walked away. _'Idiot' _he yelled at himself _'Why didn't you stay and talk to her? What kind of elf are you?' _

"Hi Danny!" a high pitched voice said.

Danny looked down and there was Sue. "Hi Sue." He said as he continued to walk away.

"What's with you?" she asked as she followed him, "You seem a little down."

"I'm just pathetic." He said.

"Sounds like you have girl trouble." She said.

Danny looked at her confused, "How do you know?"

"It's all over your face, now the only question is, is it Lilly or Jean? Obviously it's not me or else you wouldn't have said anything."

"It's Jean." He said, "I like her, but I don't know how to tell her." _'Why are you telling her this?'_

"Danny, there is one thing all girls have in common, they all love getting gifts."

Danny looked at the small ottsel. "Okay," he said, "But what kind of gift should I get her?"

"Hmmmn" Sue said thinking about the question. Then she lit up, "I got it!" she screamed, "Get her a necklace or something like that."

"Why?"

"Take my word for it, girls love that kind of stuff."

"How am I supposed to get her something like that, I don't have any money."

"Well I would say just wait and the answer will come."

A smile went across Danny's face, "Where did you get that? A fortune cookie?" he laughed at the glare the small ottsel gave him. Then Rick came running past them, "Rick, what's the hurry?" Danny asked.

"Lilly's back and I want to know what Jak taught her."

Sue ran the other way "I'll go tell Jean." She said and she was off.

Eventually; Jean, Rick, Sue and Danny where talking with Lilly but for once she wasn't in the mood to show off so the four friends talked about random things. Soon Jean came up with a game where one of them would think of a song or any random scene from something and not tell the others what the person had thought of, then the others would say random people depending on the genders needed for the game; Then once the characters were given, the person who thought of the song/scene in the first place would say the lines with the random characters, preferably to be funny. It was actually a fun game. But eventually all games must come to an end: Jak told Lilly and Danny that it was time for them to go home. Lilly and Danny said 'bye' to their friends and Jak and Keira took the two kids home.

About a month later Lilly and Sue (who was visiting) were in the garage with Keira, they were waiting for Jak and Daxter to come back for Jak had thought it would be fun to go out in the sand shark and look for artifacts like old times. The gates opened and the sand shark came rolling in, no one flinched as the shark came to a screeching halt- not an inch from where they all were standing. Keira went up to him, "You are such a show off." That was her way of saying she had been worried about him.

Jak got out of the shark and embraced her as the kids went to see what he had found, "Look on the bright side Keira, there is no damage on the shark this time." That was his way of saying he was alright.

"Good, that means I won't have to spend time fixing it." What that meant was she was happy. They always talked like that when Lilly was around.

The kids were now looking at what Jak and Daxter had found, there wasn't much that grabbed the children's eyes, most of it was ancient precursor technology that neither of them understood but there were a few things that did catch their eyes. Lilly found two strange crystals like things stuck together; it looked like someone had put together a part of a dark eco crystal with a part of a light eco crystal, there were two of these. She picked one up and went to her parents, "Daddy what is this?" she asked.

Jak looked at what she had in her hand then he took it from her, he had not remembered grabbing this. He looked at Daxter who was still in the shark talking with Sue, "Hey Dax, Did you grab this?" Daxter looked at what Jak was holding "No, it must have been stuck to some of this other junk." Daxter said, then Sue started to tug on Daxter's arm to get his attention, "Daddy, did you and uncle Jak have to fight marauders?" she asked.

Daxter smiled, "Yes." Daxter suddenly saw Keira's face of worry and Jak's glare and quickly added: "But not as many as we used to have to deal with. Hey Jak, remember the first time we went looking for artifacts, how many marauders we had to deal with?"

"Yeah, I remember." Jak said, fiddling with the crystal in his hand, in reality he was more thinking about what had happened after he had made it back to the garage that first time.

Damas had been waiting for him and Daxter to return… no sooner had Jak started to think about that memory that the crystal stared to glow getting every ones attention then as if on a TV screen an image appeared.

Jak was walking with Daxter on his shoulder from the tough puppy to Damas.

"Good work," Damas said a small look of concern on his face, "that was… close."

"Aw, are you beginning to care?" Pecker asked, flying next to him, Damas glared at Pecker. "Damas says…"

Damas had grabbed Pecker's beak with one hand to shut him up, "My concern was for the artifacts, and we will use them well. That armor you found, it is very rare indeed."

Jak looks at the armor in his hand.

"Pecker here," Damas held him up by the beak and Pecker looked a little ticked, "says it's the very armor Mar once wore in his battle for this planet long ago. Keep it for yourself. Trust me you'll need it."

With one last look at Jak now wearing to ancient armor the screen fades and the crystal went back to being silent.

All of them where quiet that is until Daxter opened his mouth, "What just happened?" He asked looking at Jak.

"I… I have no idea, I was just thinking about that and… well I don't know." Jak said, stunned.

Keira looked at Jak, "Let me see that." Jak handed the crystal to her she looked at it, first in confusion, but then understanding came.

"Mom what is it?" Lilly asked, looking at her mother, "What was all that?"

Keira looked back at Jak, "Do you realize what this is?" she asked. Jak just looked at her with a- _what do you think-_ look. "This is a Memory Charm." Keira said, Jak knew he had heard that before but he couldn't think where.

"A memory _what_?" Daxter spoke what everyone else was thinking.

"A memory charm Daxter." Keira said, "Don't you remember, my father told us about them when we were kids."

Daxter rolled his eyes, "Like I remember anything that old Log-Nog told us years ago."

"A memory charm can show any memory of any living person." She turned to Jak, "You were thinking about what we just saw and this-" she held up the memory charm "-showed us what happened."

"Call me nuts," Daxter said, "But what we just saw didn't look like a memory, it looked more like a movie."

"And I didn't remember what happened as clearly as we just saw- no one's memory is that good." Jak said.

Keira smiled, "Even if you don't think you remember it that clearly, everything that happened to you is somewhere in your memory." Keira looked at Lilly and handed her the memory charm, "Lil, I want you to think of a memory, any memory. It doesn't even have to be yours."

Lilly thought about the stories Jak and Keira would tell her of their childhood in Sandover; the one that stuck out to her was the one story about Jak's ninth birthday. No sooner had the memory of that story come to her and the desire to see it, that the memory charm stared to glow again and once again they all were watching something that was like a TV screen.

It was Jak's ninth birthday and the young mute elf was chasing around a young she-elf in a pale pink sun-dress. The girl had short blue-green hair and green eyes. She was trying to keep Jak from catching her.

"Jak even if you catch me I still won't tell you my secret." Keira said, she was still seven years old at this point.

Jak- like always- didn't say anything he just kept chasing her, he chased her all the way from Samos' hut to the beach near farmer Zeb's. She stopped running just outside of the forbidden jungle. Jak hadn't realized she had stopped and ran into her; both the kids fell onto the ground laughing, Jak landing on top of Keira.

"Well, I leave you two alone for five minutes and this happens." A small elf said, Jak and Keira looked at him. Jak quickly got off of Keira and she stood up. The new elf was scrawny; he had messy red-orange hair and blue eyes.

"Daxter, nothing is going on." The she-elf said.

"Yeah, whatever. It don't really matter anyway." Daxter said walking over to stand next to Jak. "Hey buddy, guess what I found in the jungle; a piñata!"

Jak instantly smiled: where there was a piñata, there was candy… and Jak _loved_ candy.

"Come on," Daxter said leading the way, Jak followed without hesitating; Keira followed close behind him- the jungle scared her. Not too far in, Daxter stopped and pointed to something in a tree, "There it is!" he said, he picked up a stick. "Okay Jak, it's your birthday so I guess you get to go first." Daxter said, handing the stick to Jak.

Keira looked at the so-called piñata, "Um guys, that's a wumpbee nest." The boys weren't even listening to her. Jak was about to hit it- "Jak don't hit it you'll just make them mad!"

Jak looked at Keira, he knew she always tried to help anyway she could but this time he thought she was just over thinking it. He hit the nest with the stick as hard as he could: it broke off the branch and split open. Inside wasn't candy but a bunch of angry wumpbees. The three kids turned and ran as fast as they could, but Jak tripped and the wumpbees descended upon him, he got stung bad before he got up and ran out of the jungle. He jumped in to the water and swam underneath to escape the angry wumpbees.

The screen went black as Keira told Jak and Daxter off for not listening to her and the crystal went back to doing nothing. Jak looked at Lilly, "Why did you think of that?" he asked.

Lilly shrugged; "That story was always funny when mom told it."

Jak glared at Keira, she crossed her arms and looked away from him, "You should have listened to me." Jak rolled his eyes.

Sue looked at Daxter, "Daddy, that weird-looking boy wasn't really you, was it?" she asked.

"Well um…" he started.

"Yep Sue, that was him." Jak said, a big smile on his face. Sue fell over laughing, Daxter glared at Jak.

Then Sig and Danny walked in, "Hi Lil, Hi Sue." Danny said.

"Hey Danny, come here and check this out." Lilly said, he came over to see. He looked at the strange thing in her hand.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's a memory charm." She handed it to him.

"What is it?" Sig asked. Jak and Keira explained.

"Think of any memory." Lilly said, Danny thought and nothing happened.

He looked at her, "What is supposed to happen?"

Lilly took the charm back and looked at it confused, "What's wrong with it?"

Keira looked at her, "Nothing is wrong with it; according to legend the only ones who can use it are people like you or your father."

Jak looked at Keira, "Why?"

She looked at Jak; "Because, you and Lilly are the only people I know that can channel both light and dark eco." She said.

"That makes sense." Sig said.

"So…" Lilly started, "I can keep it?" she asked.

Jak and Keira looked at each other then back to Lilly, "I guess." Keira said.

"Thanks." Lilly said, putting the charm in her pocket.

Danny had gone over to the sand shark and was looking at what was inside, something shiny grabbed his eye and he reached for it: it was a necklace. It had six blue gems in total; five of them in one strand, but in the middle of the five was the sixth gem branched down to dangle when worn. Lilly and Sue popped over his shoulder to see what he was so interested in. Danny looked at Jak, "Hey Jak…" he started, "Can I keep this?" He asked.

Lilly and Sue laughed, "You're not going to wear that are you?" Lilly asked.

Danny turned to her, "NO!"

"He wants to give it to Jean, right?" Sue asked.

He didn't say anything he just went red and looked back at Jak, "You can keep it." He said. Danny smiled and looked back at the necklace.

"Aw," Lilly said, reading his expression, "That's so sweet."

"But what if she doesn't like it?" Danny asked.

"She will." Sue said.

"But what if she doesn't?" Danny asked again.

"You won't know until you give it to her." Lilly said.

She was right and he knew it. So he decided that he would give the necklace to Jean the next time he saw her.

**Jet: Sorry this took so long I'm back in school now . Okay this is whole thing was supposed to be the end of the chapter 4.**

**Penny: Holy Yakow!**

**Jet: I know. I'm just glad this chapter is over. I will be starting chapter 6 very soon but now I need a break. I know that fortune cookies are an earth thing but I don't care. And on one last note READERS PLEACE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I really do care about what you liked and what you didn't so please tell me!**

**Penny: Seriously, no one has left anything for chapter 4 and she doesn't know if anyone even read it.**

**Jet: Keep an eye out for chapter 6.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Jet: I'm back! That means it's time to start chapter 6 :) **

**Penny: Why don't any of your chapters have names?**

**Jet: Because they don't need them. Now that's that out of the way, here's what happened in chapter 5: Jak started to teach Lilly how to use her power, she can now do Flash Freeze, light shield, dark bomb and dark strike. Danny and Rick had a small discussion on Lilly having a crush on Rick and Danny thought Rick had a crush on her. Damas came back.**

**Penny: He just came out of nowhere?**

**Jet: He does that. Anyway, he couldn't stay long and promised Lilly he will come back. Time goes by and Jak and Daxter go looking for artifacts. They come back and Lilly finds a strange crystal; after watching a cut scene- Jak gets some armor from Jak 3- Keira explains that the crystal is called a Memory Charm and it can show the memories of any ****LIVING**** person…**

**Penny: So they can't use it to see what Damas' childhood was like?**

**Jet: Nope. But like I said I will write that story some time.**

**Penny: AWWWWW! Can't you write it now?**

**Jet (ignoring Penny): Anyways, Jak and Lilly are the only ones who can use the memory charm. Then Danny comes and finds a necklace, he asked if he can keep it so he could give it to Jean. Now sit back, relax and enjoy the story.**

The next morning the sun light crept into Danny's bed room, the light hit his cheek and the young elf covered his face with the pillow "_Too early_." He moaned to himself and went back to sleep. However he didn't sleep long before he was hit in the face with his pillow, "**What the-?**" He got up and looked around. His eyes found Lilly holding his pillow behind her back and laughing, "What the heck was that for, Lilly?"

She threw the pillow at him, "It was to wake you up, sleepy head, you can't sleep the day away." She began to walk to the door, "Oh and Rick and _Jean_ are coming by today. Meet us at the palace later." And with that she walked out.

Danny laid back down. It took him a minute to realize what Lilly had said and when he did he got out of bed and got dressed as fast as he could; throwing on his green tea-shirt that had an orange strap going down from his left shoulder to the gray bottom of his shirt (this shirt made him laugh because Rick had a shirt that was almost the same. The only difference was his was blue and the strap went from his right shoulder.) He put on his red pants, brown combat boots and fixed his hair. Then he grabbed a box from under his bed and opened it: inside was the necklace, he put it into his pocket and ran downstairs.

When he got downstairs he found Sig eating breakfast, "Morning Danny."

"Hi Sig." he quickly said, running passed him.

Sig grabbed the back of his shirt, "Where do you think you're going?"

"The palace. Lilly said-"

"You're not going anywhere until you've eaten breakfast." Sig said, letting go of Danny's shirt.

Danny looked at Sig's plate and grabbed a piece of toast and shoved the whole thing into his mouth, chewed as fast as he could and swallowed. "Okay, I've had breakfast. Bye." He said as he ran out the door.

Sig blinked, not really sure what he just saw but then he laughed "That boy." He said as he went back to his breakfast.

Danny ran to the palace. After almost a year of living in Spargus and being friends with the princess, he didn't have any trouble getting in. He ran up to Lilly's room and found her and Sue watching things from when their fathers had been teenagers (But just the stuff after Daxter had turned into an ottsel.)

The girls turned to see Danny catching his breath, "Danny," Lilly said, "You didn't have to run here. They won't be here for another few hours." She went back to watching the Memory charm. Her and Sue where watching Jak and Daxter take out Gol and Maia's robot. "So that's what happened the first time he used light eco." Lilly said. Danny came over to watch with them.

"That's looked a lot different then what happens now, his eyes didn't even change." Sue said.

"I know. Every time I've used light eco my eyes change, same with him. At least that's what happens every time I've seen him use light eco."

"And was it just me, or was he just white instead of that glowy-bluely thing?"

"No, not just you, I saw it too."

"I wonder what happened to change that."

"Um," Danny started, "Is this all you guys have been doing?"

"Pretty much." Sue said.

"What are you three doing?" The three kids looked at the door, Jak was standing there.

"Hi daddy, we were just watching stuff on the memory charm." Lilly said, "Mom doesn't change that much does she?"

"She looks almost the same as she did in the memory charm." Sue said.

"Sue, your dad looked pretty much the same." Danny said.

Lilly stared to laugh, "Yeah, the only difference is that he has pants now."

Sue's ears drooped back, "I didn't even think of that."

Lilly looked back at Jak, "So what's up, daddy?" she asked.

Jak walked up to her, "Lilly, I don't think you should use that to look at other people's memories."

"But I'm just using it to see your adventures, and I know those by heart so what's the big deal?"

Jak looked at the charm in her hand, "Well, what have you seen?"

"Just from when you and Uncle Daxter went to Misty Island to when you got rid of Gol and Maia."

Jak smiled, "I guess that's not bad, just don't watch anything else, okay? There are a few things that I'm not ready for you to see."

"Okay daddy." Lilly said. Jak kissed her forehead and left.

Sue fell back onto Lilly's pillow, "Well, now what are we going do?" Sue asked.

Lilly looked at Danny, "What?" He asked.

"Well I was just thinking, we've known you for almost a year and I don't think you've really ever told us about your past."

Sue sat up, "Hey that's right, we could use the Memory charm to see everything."

"Please don't." Danny said.

"Why not, Danny?" Lilly asked.

He looked at her, "I would rather tell you,"

"Well we're listening." Sue said.

"Sue, can we wait for Jean and Rick to get here?"

"Whatever, Danny." She said and fell back onto the pillow.

Jean and Rick didn't come until after lunch, when they got there Keira said she wanted them to play outside for a little while, so the five children went into the gardens that were on the cliff just outside the tower. The gardens were what supplied the fruits and vegetables for the city and Keira was the one who for the most part took care of it, but there were also all sorts of flowers that grew there. When Lilly was very little she would come out there with Keira and they would play all day, they still did that but not as much as they used to.

As they all walked (well almost all, Sue sat on Lilly's shoulder), Lilly and Sue kept pestering Danny to give Jean the necklace, "Give it to her already." They'd whisper to him. "In a minute." He'd whisper back.

They walked to the middle of the garden; there were rocks they could sit on. Danny couldn't help but look at Jean, she looked at him and they locked eyes. Danny went bright red and looked at his feet. Lilly got bored watching this, "Hey, guess what my dad fond in the wasteland."

"What?" Rick said, moving to sit closer to her, she didn't care.

She pulled the memory charm out of her pocket and showed it to them.

"What is that?" Jean asked.

"It's called a memory charm; I can use it to see any ones' memories."

"Really, how?"

Lilly shrugged, "I have no idea."

Sue went over to Danny, "If you don't make your move soon, Lilly's going to spoil your surprise."

"She wouldn't do that."

"_Oh, wouldn't she_?"

Danny got up and went to Jean, he tapped her shoulder and she looked at him. "Hey Jean, can I talk to you…? Alone…? Over there…?" He pointed to a spot a little away from everyone else.

"Okay." She said, and then followed him.

He led her away so the others wouldn't be able to overhear, when they were far enough away Danny looked back at Jean, "So Jean," he started, "Do… do you like me?"

"Yeah I like you. Would I have followed you out here if I didn't?"

"No, I mean, do you… you know, _really_ like me?"

Jean looked at him confused, "I… I don't know, I've never been in a position like that before." She looked at her feet.

He fiddled with the necklace in his pocket; he would give it to her anyway. He took it out, "Jean," he said, getting her attention; she looked at him then she saw the necklace in his hands. She looked at him confused. "It's for you." He said. Then added- not looking at her- "If you want it anyways."

"Danny…"

He looked at her, there were tears in her eyes but she was smiling. Danny understood, he walked closer to her and put the necklace around her neck. Then he stepped back to get a look at her, however he didn't get a good look before she hugged him. He was surprised but he hugged her back.

"Thank you." She whispered as she cried into his shoulder, "I never thought anyone would ever do something this nice for me."

"I guess you like it then." He said still holding her.

Jean laughed a little bit, she pulled away from him. "C'mon we'd better get back, before they start looking for us." She said as she wiped her eyes.

When they got back, Danny saw the looks on Lilly, Sue and Rick's faces, and he knew that Lilly had used the memory charm and they saw everything.

"Wow Jean," Sue said, "Where did the necklace come from?"

Jean touched her necklace, "Well, I…"

Danny rolled his eyes, "Don't bother Jean, they already know."

Jean looked at him, "How could they know?"

"The memory charm." Lilly said.

Rick laughed and shook his head, "Danny, you have to be one of the biggest saps ever."

Danny went red, "S- Shut up Rick. What about you and-"

"So Lilly," Rick said cutting him off. "This memory charm can really show anyone's memories?"

"That's right." Lilly said, looking at Danny… silently threatening him.

"Alright," he said, getting the message, "I'll tell you."

"Tell us what?" Jean asked.

Danny sat down, "About my past." He took a deep breath and began his story.

"I know I wasn't born in Haven city but my earliest memories are all after my mom and I moved into Haven. My mom said that the house we lived in looked like no one had lived in it for years by the time we moved in, but I don't remember what it looked liked back then."

"Where in Haven did you live?" Rick asked.

"The slums, we didn't have any money and my mom was always so sick she couldn't work."

"How did you guys eat?" Sue asked.

"I don't know, my mom wasn't a thief she was too nice." Tears began in Danny's eyes, "I miss her." He said as he hid his face in his knees and cried, Jean sat next to him and hugged him. It took him a minute to continue.

"Anyway," he said when he was ready, "after she'd died I was alone, I didn't have any family and I couldn't stay in that house so I ran away. I met a group of kids and teens who also didn't have anywhere to go, but these kids were thugs. They stole for fun and would beat anyone who would stand in their way. I didn't like it but I had nowhere else to go."

"You weren't like them where you?" Lilly asked.

"No, I was more of their punching bag. The last thing I remember about them is them beating me. After that I was in the wasteland, I don't know how I got out there or how long I was out there before I passed out. The next thing I remember was waking up in the Spargus hospital and seeing all of you."

"I don't think you had any bruises when we found you." Lilly said.

"I wouldn't have any. They never beat me that hard, I was one of them."

"You thought people who beat you up where your friends?" Rick asked.

"I lived on the streets."

"How long did you live like that?" Sue asked.

"Just a few months."

Lilly pulled her knees to her chest, "Wow… that is one sad story. I can't even imagine losing my mom or daddy." She was silent for a moment then she smiled, got up and patted Danny on the back, "Well at least now you have all of us and you can put all that behind you."

Danny smiled, that was one of the best things about Lilly; she could see the bright side in anything. She could find good things in almost anything.

Unknown to any of them, Jak had been watching the whole time just a little way from them. But now he had to call them to come in; he walked up to them.

Rick was the first one to see him, "Hi Jak."

All of them turned to face Jak. "Hi daddy," Lilly said as she walked over to him, he picked her up, "what's up?"

"You all need to come in now."

"Why?" Lilly asked.

"Because there's a storm coming."

"AWWWWWW! I hate storms."

"I know you do." Jak said rubbing his nose against her's, "But there isn't a choice here." He carried her inside and the others followed.

In less than ten minutes a sand storm hit Spargus forcing everyone into their homes. To help the kids pass the time Keira told them some of the old precursor legends her father had told Jak, herself and Daxter as children. One of them involved a precursor female who fell in love with a Precursor male and another guy that had also fallen in love with her but when the female had refused the other guy he 'got rid'- (Keira wasn't going to use the word "kill" with a group of kids between the ages of six and eight.) -of the first one. Form her grief she turned into a magnificent bird, one that was said to bring good luck to anyone who saw her and bad luck to anyone who would hurt her. Keira also told them a story about a piece of Precursor tech that had the power to bring the dead back to life as if nothing had happened. This story grabbed Lilly's attention the most, she didn't like death and in all of Jak's stories someone always died.

By the time the storm ended it was getting late, when the rest of the storm passed over Spargus Danny headed home. Rick thought it would be fun to just sleep at Sig's house as well, so he went with Danny. This to the girls meant that this was a slumber party and to Jak and Keira that meant the girls weren't going to sleep tonight. Much later that night in Lilly's room, the three girls where in their PJs but sleep wasn't on their minds, "So Jean," Lilly said, "You and Danny boyfriend-girlfriend now?"

Jean laughed, "No, it's not that easy Lilly."

"It could be."

"You two are lucky." Sue said, Jean and Lilly looked at her, "At least you can find people your own species." Jean and Lilly looked at the sad little ottsel then Lilly threw a pillow at her making her fall over. "You did not just do that." Sue said getting back on her feet.

"Yes I did."

Sue picked up a smaller pillow, "You know what I must do _now_, princess."

Lilly grabbed another pillow, "Bring it on, fur ball."

What followed was a long pillow fight; Jean just sat and watched, that is until Sue and Lilly hit her with their pillows. After a little bit the girls laid down their arms and fell back onto the bed. "Ahh, that was fun." Sue said as she rolled onto her stomach, "So Lilly, enough about Jean and Danny, what about you and Rick?"

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked.

"You like him, don't you?"

Lilly went red, "I… don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on Lil, Jean likes Danny."

"So? That doesn't mean I _have_ to like Rick."

An evil smile stretched across the ottsel's face, "Well if you don't like him maybe I could have him."

"Don't even think about!" Lilly said as her skin went pale gray, then she went red again and hid her face under the pillow.

"Smooth." Jean said.

"It's late," Lilly said, "Let's get some sleep."

She crawled under the blanket, Jean got into a sleeping bag and Sue curled up on the end of the bed. Lilly turned off the light, but then out of the darkness Sue's voice spoke in sing-song, "You have a crush on Rick." Of course right after she said that, Lilly threw a pillow at her face.

At the same time at Sig's house Rick and Danny where wrestling for fun. Rick was winning. "C'mon Danny, just say uncle."

"Never!" Danny said, doing his best to fight back but it did no good; Rick was a better fighter then he was.

Later on Sig came in and told the boys that they had to go to bed. Neither of them bothered to argue with him, they wouldn't get far with that. Danny got into bed and Rick got in a sleeping bag. In no time Danny was a sleep but out of Danny's window Rick could see the tower, he saw a light go off in the top of it and knew that Lilly was going to bed as well. He smiled to himself and whispered 'good night Lilly' knowing she could not hear him.

Meanwhile, Keira was asleep and Jak was not, he was standing by the window in his room looking at his memory charm. He was thinking about using it to try and find out what he had been thinking about for almost a year: _what had become of his mother?_ _He now had a way to find out. Was she dead? Was she alive? Had he seen what happened to her_? _He had to have, if she was dead that would be the only way he would be able to use the charm. But if she was alive… _He held the charm tight in his hand and then he put it on a table; he would think more about this in the morning. He got into bed next to his sleeping wife, kissed her forehead and fell asleep.

Back in Lilly's room, after she was sure that Jean and Sue were asleep, Lilly was holding her memory charm. She couldn't sleep; she was thinking about why her father had asked her not look at his adventures, he always told her about them when she asked. What could be so bad that he wouldn't want her to see? She didn't understand, one thing she did know was her father had a tendency of being over protective sometimes and when he got like that, what he did made no sense and even seemed a little pointless. Lilly had a feeling this was one of those times, she decided that after her friends went home she would use the charm to see all of Jak's adventures. She put the charm on the table next to her bed, took off her necklace, put that next to the memory charm and went to sleep.

The next morning Lilly was the first one up, like always she went into her closet and got dressed, fixed her hair the way it always looked and put on her necklace. Then she looked at the memory charm and put it in her pocket then she went down stairs, she found Jak and Keira in the kitchen. Jak was making breakfast do to the fact that every time Keira tried to cook something usually blows up and when it didn't the food was inedible anyway. So Jak was the one who cooked and that was alright because he was a great cook. Lilly sat next to her mother at the table, "Good morning." She said.

Jak turned to look at her, "Morning Lil, where are Jean and Sue?"

"They're still asleep."

Keira looked at her daughter, "You three actually fell asleep?"

Lilly looked at her, "Yes mom." She said as Jak put a pancake on her plate.

About an hour later, at Sig's house, Danny and Rick were still asleep. Sig and Shasta came into the room; Shasta went over to Danny and began to lick his foot.

Danny began to laugh in his sleep, "Stop." He said, and then he woke up.

Shasta jumped on the bed and Danny patted him on the head, "Morning."

Shasta jumped off the bed and right onto Rick, which got him up. Shasta sat on his chest and began to lick his face, "Okay, okay, good morning to you too." He said, pushing the dog off him.

The boys looked at Sig, "Any reason you woke us up?" Rick asked.

"Well think about it, I guarantee you, Lilly is up by now and you know what she's like."

Rick and Danny looked at each other and knew what Sig meant; if Lilly was up and they weren't at the palace sometime soon, she would come and see what was taking them so long. Patience was not one of her strong points. The boys got dressed, ate and headed for the palace.

When they got there they found Lilly, Sue and Jean up waiting for them in the throne room. The three girls had their feet dipped in the water and were talking about things that weren't of any real importance, the boys joined them.

At the same time in another part of the palace Jak was walking: just thinking, the city was safe, the kids weren't in any trouble, everything was fine. At times like this Jak found his mind wandered to thinking about his mother and what had happened to her. He was pulled from his thoughts by the soft sound of a woman's footsteps; he turned and saw Keira walking up to him.

"Hey Keira." Jak said as he turned away from her.

"Hey Jak," she said walking up behind him. She kissed his cheek; he still didn't look at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said, looking at her and putting on a smile that Keira could see though.

"Jak, you know that you can't lie to me. Now what's wrong?" She put her arms around him.

"I was just thinking about my mother, that's all."

Keira went to sit on a nearby windowsill, "Why don't you just ask your father about her next time he comes?"

"Because I don't know if he knows what happened to her."

"Well then, use the memory charm. I'm sure that it can tell you."

Jak looked away from her, "Not if she's dead."

Keira took Jak's hands in hers to get his attention, "What if she's not?"

Jak looked at her and held her hands and led her to his study. When they got there Jak locked the door and Mutt walked up to them, Jak and Keira gave him a pat on the head to say hallo then they went and sat on the desk. Jak grabbed the charm from his pocket and thought about what he wanted.

The charm began to glow then the Haven slums appeared. A woman with long blond-green hair was running. It was clear she was Jak's mother, Molly. She held a small boy in her arms and a small crocadog pup was running next to her. She had on a dress and the boy had on overalls and a cap covered most of his hair. The boy was crying, Molly stopped to catch her breath and to calm the crying boy, "It's okay Mar, don't be scared. Everything's going to be alright." The boy calmed down a little bit and looked at his mother with tear-filled eyes. "We have to hide right now, your father will come and find us later but you have to be brave now." She wiped the tears from his face, "And you have to be quiet, don't say anything, can you do that for me?" she asked, she had a very calm voice.

The boy nodded and smiled at his mother, who smiled back at him. She was about to get moving again when the crocadog began to bark. She looked to see what he was barking at and saw Veger walking up to her. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, Count Veger, thank the Precursors, what is going on? Is Damas alright?" She asked, putting her son down.

An evil smile stretched across Veger's face, "He's gone."

Molly looked like her whole world was falling apart, "Gone? No… -no! He can't be gone. He can't be…" she trailed off, not wanting to say what she thought least of all in front of her two-year-old son.

"I heard the Baron give the order myself."

The boy held on to his mother's dress as he and the crocadog hid behind her, "NO!" Molly screamed in agony.

Veger pulled out his gun, "Now you have a few options, Queen Molly. You can give me your brat and live to suffer you're loss or I can kill you and take him from you."

"Wha- what do you want with Mar?"

Veger laughed, "I have plans for him."

Molly kept her son behind her, if her husband was gone she wasn't going to lose her son. "You'll never get him."

Veger's grin intensified, his gun went off and Molly fell to the ground.

Jak couldn't watch anymore; the glow faded from the charm as it did a small boy's cries faded. Jak covered his face with his hand: _so she really was dead_. Keira put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry." She said. Jak looked at her and then hugged her, tears running down his face; Mutt rested his head on Jak's leg.

**Jet: Yep that's the end of this chapter.**

**Penny (crying): WHAT?**

**Jet: Penny, are you crying?**

**Penny: Well what do you expect? First you have Danny tell how his mother died leaving him alone, then Veger makes Jak's mother think Damas is dead and then he kills her- so yeah, I'm crying! How could you do something like that?**

**Jet: Blame my BFF, I think she's rubbing off on me.**

**Penny: I don't like her.**

**Jet: It's not like the chapter was all bad. Now the kids are really falling in love.**

**Penny: Okay Lilly and Sue are 6, Jean and Rick are 7 and Danny is 8 and you have them falling in love?**

**Jet (Laughing at Penny): The Story isn't over, far from it. Tell me what you think about this and keep an eye out for the next part. It's going to be good.**

**Penny: You're not even listening to me!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Penny: Okay, Jet has been punished for that bad ending in the last chapter, so I hope everyone has dried their eyes and are okay.**

**Jet (rubbing the back of her head in pain): and people call **_**me**_** a drama queen.**

**Penny (bat out of nowhere): Shut up Jet or I'll beat you with this again.**

**Jet: Anyways, here's what happened to get me beaten with a bat: Lilly and Sue used the memory charm to watch the first Jak and Daxter game, now Lilly wants to watch the rest of them. Danny gave Jean the necklace so there is a bit of a relationship with them; Rick and Lilly have a hidden relationship and Sue has no one.**

**Penny: Yes, leave the poor ottsel out of the very young love.**

**Jet: As I was saying, Danny tells them about his past and that was the unhappy story number one. His mom dies, he lives on the streets, and his so-called friends beat him and throw him into the wasteland and leave him for dead. Unhappy story number two was what happened to Jak's mother when he was two. Veger shot her. Well, that's everything- let's get this show on the road. Penny, get the bags.**

About two weeks later Jean, Rick and Sue returned to their homes. After they left, Lilly ran up to her room. Jak watched her go; "Well, she's in a hurry."

"What do you think she's up to?" Keira asked.

"I have no idea."

"Well, why don't you go and find out?" she said putting her hands on her hips.

Jak smiled and went to see what Lilly was doing. Jak was outside her door when he heard his own voice, "I'm gonna kill Praxis!" _'No, she couldn't be watching that, she wouldn't.'_ Jak's thoughts where confirmed when he heard Daxter's voice, "Jak? Easy now. Easy buddy. It's, it's your old pal Daxter remember?" Jak opened the door; Lilly paused what she was watching and looked at her father. Jak looked at her, he could see that she was scared- scared of him. "Lilly…" He moved closer to her but she backed away, now she was crying. "Lilly, let me explain." He said.

"You –" Lilly started, not able to look at Jak, "you always told me that you were in prison so Praxis could do experiments on you and that uncle Daxter helped brake you out…" she looked at him, tears running down her face, "But you never told me that **you** almost killed him!"

"Just let me explain." He said, moving closer to her. This time she didn't move away.

"Explain that!" She pointed to the paused screen, Jak looked. He saw himself, he was about to attack Daxter.

He looked back at Lilly then he pulled her close and held her tight, "I never wanted you to see me like that."

Lilly hugged him back, "Is that why Haven hates me? Because they're afraid I'll be like that?"

It took Jak a moment to say "Yes." He let her go and looked at her, "That's why I told you not to watch this, you're too young."

"But daddy, I - I want to keep watching. I want to know everything, please?"

Jak sighed, "Alright, but I'm watching with you." Then he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Lilly asked, whipping the tears from her eyes.

"Just that your mother is going to kill me when she finds out about this."

"Too late."

Jak and Lilly looked at the door; Keira was standing there, "I already know." She said, walking up to Jak and grabbing his arm, "Can I talk to you, **now**?"

Jak looked at Lilly as Keira dragged him out of the room. She waited until he shut the door, "Jak, what are you thinking?" she said. She was not happy. "She is six years old; do you really want her to see all that stuff?"

"No I don't, but you know what she's like, she'll watch it anyway. At least if I watch it with her then I can explain everything I did."

Keira crossed her arms and looked away, "You do want her to see." She said in a calmer voice, seeing Jak's perspective.

Jak put a hand under her chin and made her look at him, "I just want her to understand."

Keira sighed, "I can't believe I'm letting you do this." She said, Jak kissed her and went back into Lilly's room, Keira followed.

The three of them watched everything from when Jak, Keira, Daxter and Samos went through the rift ring to when Daxter had the Naughty Ottsel; it was late by the time it ended. "Okay," Jak said, as the memory charm turned off, "That's enough for today."

"But daddy," Lilly said, looking at him, "We're all most to my favorite adventure."

"Lilly," Keira said laughing, "Save something for another day."

"Okay, but can we watch more tomorrow?"

"Sure Lil." Jak said as he got up and left, leaving Keira and Lilly alone.

"Um… mom?"

"Yes Lil?"

Lilly looked to make sure Jak was gone, "Don't tell daddy I said this, but… I think Errol looked kinda cute."

Keira looked at her daughter surprised, and then she laughed, "Lilly, that is one thing you should never say in front of your father."

"I know, and what was with daddy's hair?"

Keira couldn't help but to keep laughing, "It did look pretty bad, didn't it? I always did hate it when his hair was like that."

"Why did you like Errol, mom?"

Keira smile faded, "He was nice to me, until a point."

"What did he do to you?"

"He tried to do something that no one should ever do to another person."

"Tried?"

Keira smiled a little, "Yes, 'tried', your father doesn't know it but he saved me that day."

"How?"

Keira shook her head, "It's late Lil, it's time for bed."

Lilly took off her necklace, and got under the covers. Keira kissed her little girl, "Good night." Lilly said.

"Good night Lil." Keira said. She got up and walked to the door, then she turned back to Lilly, "I love you."

"Love you too." Lilly said as Keira shut the door. Lilly then grabbed the charm and started to watch the story again.

Less than half a month later in Haven City, Rick was looking out one of the windows of the palace; he had a clear view of Dead Town from where he was.

"What's on your mind?"

Rick turned and saw his mother standing next to him, "I was just thinking." He said, looking back out the window.

"What about?"

"Um… well, Dead town."

Ashelin knelt down to be more his height, "Why where you thinking about that?"

"I just want to know what's out there; Lilly goes out there to see her grandpa." He looked at his mother, "Mom…?"

"Yes?"

"Can you, me and dad go out there?" he asked.

Ashelin just looked at her son and thought, even though there were still Glubs and Znorkle tooths there was no real danger out there. If he stayed close to her and Torn then he would be alright, "I'll talk to your father about it; if he's alright with it then we can go."

About two hours later Torn, Ashelin and Rick all were walking into Dead town.

"WOW!" Rick said, looking at the crumbling buildings. He was about to go climb on one, when…

"Richard, stay close and stay out of the water."

He looked at Torn, "Why dad, what's wrong with the water?"

"Do you see how it's all green-brown?" Torn asked.

"Yes."

"Do you know why it's like that?"

"Mud?" Rick said as a guess.

Torn shook his head, "It's polluted with trash and poisoned. Stay out of it."

"Okay."

Ten minutes go by and not one of them saw another living thing. Rick climbed onto a broken building, "Richard," Ashelin said, "Please be careful."

"He's alright Ashelin." Torn said.

"Yeah mom, look." Rick began to jump on the broken building. "See it's all right." He said all too soon. Rick heard a cracking sound from under his feet and then he fell onto the other side from where Torn and Ashelin where.

"RICHARD!" They screamed.

"MOM! DAD! HELP!" Rick cried, he was surrounded by green-yellow creatures and couldn't get away the only way out was to swim but that wasn't an option either. The Glubs attacked.

Torn and Ashelin found a way to the nearest patch of land but there was too much water between where they were and were their son was. Torn pulled out his gun and shot, he hit one and the rest scattered like cockroaches. All that was left was the dead glub and Rick and neither were moving. Torn pushed over a loose beam that was nearby, it was just long enough to reach. Torn and Ashelin got across as fast as they could and ran to their son. He was struggling for breath and he was bleeding badly, his whole body was covered in blood. Ashelin picked up him up and began to cry.

"Ashelin, we have to get him back to the city, now." Torn, trying not to let his fears overcome him.

She stood up, still holding Rick, and they went back to the city.

Later in Spargus, Lilly was once again watching her father take down Errol and the Dark Makers. Within the last two weeks she had seen all of his adventures. Jak came into her room just as the terraformer exploded. He looked at his little girl, he really did not want to tell her what was going on but he didn't have a choice.

Lilly paused the memory charm and looked at him, "Hi daddy, what's wrong?" She asked.

Jak's voice caught in his throat it took him a minute to speak, "Lilly, come here."

She got up and went to him, "Yes, daddy?"

Jak knelt down and grabbed her hands, "Lilly, there… there was a bad accident and Rick got hurt."

Lilly went pale, "Wha- What happened? Is he alright?" she asked.

"I don't know. Pack a few things, we're going to Haven."

Lilly went to her closet and began to pack. Little more than four hours later Jak, Keira and Lilly where in the palace. It didn't take long for Lilly to get to Rick's room, when she got there she saw Rick in his bed lying on his back. Torn and Ashelin were there as well, Ashelin sat in a chair next to the bed and Torn stood behind her.

Lilly ran up to the bed, she saw the bandages that covered most of Rick's body. His right shoulder and upper arm where bandaged, his left arm was bandaged from his elbow down to his fingers. The bit of his chest she could see was also bandaged; his ears and face had deep cuts. Lilly looked at Ashelin, she was crying, "Is he going to be alright?" Lilly asked. Ashelin didn't answer she just keep stroking Rick's hair.

"Ashelin, come on." Torn said leading her out of the room.

Now Lilly was alone with Rick, she sat in the chair and looked at him. Tears began to fill her eyes and overflowed onto her cheeks. There was nothing she could do, so she did the one thing that made her feel better, she talked- not sure if he could hear her, "Rick, please be alright. Please wake up, I need you and I…" now she wasn't even thinking about what she was saying, she was crying "I love you." She hid her face in her arms and cried.

She felt a hand touch her arm, she looked up; Rick was looking back at her. He had a weak look in his half-opened eyes but at least he was awake. Lilly got up and wiped the tears from her face, "Rick? I…" She said, getting up, "I should go tell everyone that -"

Rick's hand grabbed hers in a lose grip. She looked at him, "Did you mean it?" He asked, in almost a whisper.

"Mean what?" Lilly asked, going red.

"What you said, do you… love me?" he asked.

Lilly was a little embarrassed that she had said that but then she felt a small smile on her face and tears came before she could stop them, "Yes, I love you."

Rick smiled back at her, a weak smile, "I love you too." He said.

Lilly sat back down and looked at him with a loving look in her eyes. Unknown to either of them, Keira was watching this; she turned and went to go find everyone. She found Jak, Torn and Ashelin all by a window, "This is all my fault." Ashelin said.

Torn put his arms around her, "No, it's not."

Keira went up to them, "Ashelin, he's awake, and that's not all…" she said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Ashelin asked.

"Lilly and Rick are in love with each other."

"What!" Jak asked looking at her, Ashelin and Torn were already gone.

Keira smiled at him, "Lilly is in love with Rick and he loves her back."

Jak went a little pale, "She – she's six years old, she's too young for that."

Keira crossed her arms and glared at him, "Do you really want to go there?" she asked, "I said she was too young to see what happened in your adventures, but that doesn't change the fact she saw them."

"This is different." Jak said as he began to walk away.

"I don't think it is." Keira said as she followed.

Back with Lilly and Rick- right after Keira left; Lilly was sitting on his bed as he tried to sit up. "Rick, Don't." Lilly said.

"I'm fine, Lil." He said as he forced himself up. As he did, the blanket fell and showed that the bandages from the upper part of his chest also coved his waist. "See?" he panted when he was up, "I'm fine." She looked away from him. "What is it?" he asked.

"What happened to you?" she asked, looking at her feet.

Rick looked at his hands, "I was in Dead town," Lilly looked at him, she didn't ask why he was there, "I was on one of the old buildings and it fell apart from under me; and if that's not bad enough, where I fell, those things that live out there attacked me. I don't remember anything after that." Lilly covered her mouth to hide the small smile that had come onto her face, but Rick didn't miss it. "What's so funny?" he asked, he didn't see anything funny about it.

"It's just that, that's why my daddy always told me not to play on the old buildings." Lilly said, she started to laugh again, "And I was just thinking about what Sue is going to say when she finds out about us." Rick began to laugh but he quickly stopped. "Are you alright?" Lilly asked, she instantly stopped laughing as well.

"Yeah…" he said, "I'm okay. It just… hurts to laugh."

"Richard." Rick looked over to see his parents standing in the door way. Lilly stood up and Ashelin came over and hugged her son, "I'm so sorry." She said, crying.

"Mom, I'm alright. Really."

Torn couldn't help but to join his wife and hugged his son, "I thought we were going to lose you." He said.

"Dad…"

Lilly looked over and saw her mom and dad, and went to stand next to them. But she couldn't help but to keep looking at Rick, that was something that Jak didn't miss. "So…" Jak said, Lilly looked up at him. "Rick is alright now, huh?"

"Well, not all the way. But that's okay because you can heal him. Right daddy?" Lilly asked. Jak and Keira looked at each other. "What's wrong?" Lilly asked.

"Lilly…" Jak started putting a hand on her shoulder, "I wish there was something I could do."

"What do you mean?"

Torn, Ashelin and Rick where listening now. Jak looked at them and back at Lilly, "The animals that live in Dead Town have the poison form the water in them, and when they attacked Rick some of that poison got into his blood… Light eco can't do anything if poison is involved." He looked back at Torn and Ashelin, "There is nothing I can do, I'm sorry."

Lilly was crying now, "No." Lilly whispered. Keira knelt down and hugged her.

Rick looked at his parents, "Mom, dad," they looked at him, "it's getting late and I'm tired."

"Alright," Ashelin said, she kissed his forehead as a tear ran down her face, "get some sleep." She and Torn got up and began to go.

Keira and Jak- who still had his hand on Lilly's shoulder- began to leave as well. "Um…" Rick said, all five of them looked at him. "Lil, can you stay for a little bit?" He asked.

Lilly walked over to him, she didn't see the defeated look on her father's face. "I can stay as long as you want." She said as she sat on the bed.

"Lilly," Jak said, she looked at him, "If he's tired, you should let him sleep."

"Don't listen to him Lil, you can stay." Keira waved a hand at Jak.

"_Keira_…" Jak said so only she could hear him. She walked away from him, Jak looked back at Rick and his daughter, "Just don't do anything stupid." Jak said.

"Jak!" Keira said as she grabbed his shirt and dragged him out of the room.

Lilly and Rick where alone now, "What did he _think_ we were going to do?" Rick asked, "I can barely move."

"I don't know." Lilly said, "You do look really tired. Maybe I should let you get some sleep."

He grabbed her arm, "Stay here."

"Rick, I can't sleep here."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a girl and you're a boy."

"So, I love you."

"And I love you, but I don't see where this I going."

"Well my mom and dad love each other and they sleep in the same room."

"My parents are the same way; and anyway, where would I sleep?"

Rick moved over a little to make more room for her. Then he grabbed her and pulled her into a embrace. Her head rested over his heart and she closed her eyes and listened to it a little bit. She pulled away from him, "We're just going to be sleeping." He said as he laid back down.

Lilly thought about it but then she got under the blanket and rest her head over his heart again, she could feel the bandages on his legs through his pants. He winced as she put pressure on him, she looked at him, "Am I hurting you?" she asked.

He looked at her and put his arm around her, "It's a good kind of pain."

Lilly closed her eyes and fell asleep listening to his heart beat. Not getting into PJs, taking out her bows or even taking off her necklace.

Meanwhile in another part of the palace, Jak, Keira, Torn and Ashelin were having a discussion. "Jak, what do you think a couple of little kids are going to do?" Keira asked.

"I know they're not going to do anything right now, Rick's hurt too badly. It's when he gets better that I'm worried about. If they start to think this is okay now, what is going to happen when he is better?"

Keira rolled her eyes, "Lilly is six years old, she is too young to know what 'sleeping with someone' means."

Jak smiled, "You're right Keira, as always. She is too young to know what any of this is, I'll bet she's really just scared of losing a friend and that is what made her say she was in love with him, once Rick is better everything will go back to the way it was." He said in total, complete, fatherly denial.

"He might not get better." Ashelin said in a dead tone.

Torn put his arms around her. "Don't talk like that, he will get better."

She looked at Torn, more tears in her eyes, "Torn, you heard what the doctor said, he will be lucky to live through the night."

"And he will."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"He's our son, what more reason do I need?" Ashelin wrapped her arms around him. "Besides, this is my fault."

Ashelin looked at him: "No, it's not."

"You said you weren't going out there without me, if I had just said 'no' to going in the first place this wouldn't have happened."

Jak shook his head, "Neither of you are to blame, this was an accident. Rick is going to be alright. I know it."

Later that night, Jak was walking to his room. He walked right past Rick's and opened the door; he saw the two asleep. Lilly's head was on Rick's chest and Rick had his arm loosely resting on her waist. He was about to go in there and grab his daughter when he felt a hand on his back, he looked and saw Keira there, also looking at the sleeping kids. "It's cute, isn't it?" Not the word _he_ would use, disturbing was more like it. "They look so warm."

"How can this be alright with you?" He asked.

"I trust them." She said, Jak just stared at her. "Jak, she's going to school next year, and you're not going to be there to protect her."

"I know that." He said as he and Keira began to walk away. "I think she is going to be fine there, it's all the boys that worry me."

Keira rolled her eyes, "That's why we're sending her, Sue and Jean to an all girls school."

"Yes, but Rick and Danny are going to the all boys school just down the road from the girl's, at least this program is only three years." he said when they got to their room and began to change their clothes.

Keira got into bed, "You are hopeless." She said laughing.

Jak also laughed as he got into bed, "No, I'm just a father with a daughter."

Keira turned off the light.

**Jet: End of chapter.**

**Penny: You have some real problems, do you know that?"**

**Jet: I don't know what you're talking about. I told everyone that I like small kids and romance. Well this is where it starts.**

**Penny: Well that's just one of your problems; you nearly killed Rick, and made Lilly afraid of Jak at the start of the chapter. What the heck?"**

**Jet: I thought the story needed it.**

**Penny: I think I'm going to beat you with a bat again. (Leaves to find a bat)**

**Jet: One last thing before I run for it: Tell me what you think about this, thanks to the people that have so far left comments, I really do like to read them and keep an out for the next chapter.**

**Penny (sing-song): **_**Oh Jet.**_

**Jet: Bye-!(Running for her life)**

**Penny: Get back here!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Jet: Okay Recap time.**

**Penny: Wow, when was the last time you said that?**

**Jet: (Glaring at Penny to shut her up) Lilly now has seen what happened in all six **_**Jak and Daxter **_**games; yes she even saw what happed in **_**Daxter**_**. Torn, Ashelin and Rick all go to Dead town. Rick is hurt very badly and he might die. Lilly goes to see him and he is out like a light, she tells him that she loves him, he wakes up and tells her that he loves her.**

**Penny: Rick's seven and Lilly's six.**

**Jet: So? Near death experiences can change a person. Anyway, Jak is the only one who seems to be worried about this. Keira's alright with it and Torn and Ashelin are more scared that their son might not live through the night. Oh, something else, Rick convinced Lilly to sleep with him.**

**Penny: WHAAAAAAT?**

**Jet: Meaning just sleeping in the same bed. Their little kids, they don't get it yet. They don't think sleeping together means sex. Plus Rick is hurt too badly.**

**Penny: Okay, just start the chapter.**

**Jet: My pleasure.**

Rick was dreaming, he was walking; He was in nothing- just black, he couldn't see anything and he was the only real thing, wherever he was. Then he heard something that sounded like a voice. He walked in the direction the voice was coming from; "Hello?" he asked, "Is anyone there?" Then out of nowhere a man appeared. He was a tall man with a thick brown mustache that connected into a beard, one thing Rick noticed was that the man was missing his left eye; it was covered with a metal plate that also covered his head. Rick didn't know why but he felt like had seen the man from somewhere before, a picture maybe? "Who are you?" Rick asked.

The man knelt down to be more at the young elf's height, "I'm Baron Praxis," he said, "I'm your grandfather."

Rick backed away, "Get away from me. I don't want anything to do with you!"

"Richard -"

"No! I don't want to hear anything you have to say. My mother told me what you did to Lilly's grandfather, it wasn't fair." Rick turned away from him.

"_Fair_? We were in the middle of a **war**. Fair doesn't matter." Praxis said, "And your mother never knew the whole story…" he paused, he was not here to talk about this. "You have to listen to me."

"Why?" Rick asked, then he looked at Praxis, a new thought coming to his head, "How am I talking to you? You're dead."

"Yes, because of my selfishness I am dead. I'm here to try and help you."

"What do you mean? Help me with what?"

Praxis stood up and pointed, a light appeared, "Do you see that light?"

"Yes."

"If you go anywhere near it, there will be no turning back."

"What do you mean? Are you saying, I'm dead?"

"Not completely. But if you go near that, you will be."

"Okay..." Rick said in a mix of confusion and nervousness, he turned around and began to walk away.

Praxis grabbed his shoulder, Rick looked back at him "There is a catch."

A mirror came out of nowhere. Rick saw himself for the first time since before he went to Dead town. He still had all his bandages on, his pants where ripped up and his face was badly scarred. Above his left eye there where two diagonal scars that went down to just above his eye, he had one similar scar above his right eye, and on his left cheek he had two horizontal scars that almost connected with two vertical scars, on his right cheek he had just one diagonal scar, all his diagonal scars all slightly tilted towards his nose. His ears where even scarred; at the base of his left ear where two horizontal scars and near the end of his right ear, just one horizontal scar. Rick looked back at Praxis, "Okay, so I'll be scarred for the rest of my life, it's still better then dying."

"That's not what I was talking about."

"How do you know so much?"

Praxis shook his head, "I cannot tell you. Just believe me when I say don't be afraid to tell your friends if something is wrong, no matter what it is. Don't make my mistakes."

"What are you talking about?" Rick asked, Praxis wasn't making any sense. Praxis began to walk away fading as he went. "Grandfather! Wait!" Rick yelled, but he was gone. Then Rick heard another voice, one he knew, it was Lilly's: she was calling him and she sounded scared. He turned into the darkness and headed towards her voice.

Tears where running down Lilly's face, she was shaking Rick desperately. She had woken up to find that his heart had stopped, he wasn't even breathing. "Rick! Rick! Please, don't die, I need you! Please, wake up! Please! Rick!" she rested her head on his chest and cried. Rick coughed, Lilly looked up at him. He was breathing. "Rick?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her, "Hey, Lil. What's wrong?" he asked in a weak tone.

Lilly laid her head back on Rick's chest and listened to his heart and calmly said, "Nothing."

Rick put his arms around her thin waist and held her close. He didn't need her to tell him that he had nearly died. He thought about what he had dreamed about, 'w_as it real? No.' _he thought to himself,_ 'there is no way my_ _evil__ dead grandfather had talked to me. Then again… it was a dream.'_ He decided not to think about it anymore. He looked at Lilly, "Hey, Lil?"

"Yes?"

"Can you try to heal me?"

She looked at him, "Rick, you heard what my dad said. Light eco can't heal you and not to mention, I'm not very good at healing yet."

"Well, what's the harm in trying?" He held her tighter. "I don't want to die." He whispered in her ear.

She looked at the hand she had resting on his chest and focused on what she wanted to happen, she got a glow but that was it, she stopped after a few seconds, "See? I can't do anything." She looked away from him.

Rick closed his eyes, "Thanks for trying... I love you."

She looked back at him, "I love you too."

Rick opened his eyes and looked straight into her ocean-blue eyes and she stared into his dimond-blue eyes. Lilly could feel herself moving closer to him, and Rick was moving closer to her. They were just about to kiss when… "HEY! What is going on here?"

Lilly and Rick went red and backed away from each other quickly. The sound of Sue's voice had brought them back to reality. They looked at the door and saw Sue, Jean and Danny, "Hi guys." Lilly said quickly, adapting herself to her new situation.

"I knew it." Danny said, "I knew you two had a crush on each other."

Lilly looked away from them to hide her red face, "So what?" Rick asked, "You have a crush on Jean." This made Jean and Danny go red as well; they looked away from each other, Danny started to scratch the back of his head and Jean played with her necklace. Then Lilly looked back at Rick, "I think I'm going to go change my clothes." She said as she got up and quickly walked away.

"Okay, I'll be… here." Rick said as she walked away.

She walked out of the room and Sue followed her beginning to tease her. The three friends that were left in the room looked at each other, "Three, two, one." They counted aloud. **SMACK! **"OW!" they heard Sue scream right on cue, then a door closed. "Predictable." Jean said, shaking her head. "So, Rick what happened to you?"

"I went to Dead town and nearly got killed." He said, like it was nothing. There was a brief awkward pause.

"Wow, your face got really messed up." Danny said as he and Jean walked closer to him.

Rick shrugged, "If this is the worst of it, I think I can live with it."

"Yeah, but can Lilly?" Danny asked.

"What are you talking about?" Rick asked, forcing himself up.

"Well, without your looks what else do you got?" Danny said in a joking manner.

"He has a good heart." Lilly's calm voice said. The three friends looked at her. She was in her usual outfit, light blue belly-show tea-shirt, magenta pants, sky blue combat boots, and the seal of Mar around her neck.

"That was fast." Jean said.

"I can stop time." She began to walk over to Rick, "Rick, you shouldn't be sitting up."

"I'm fine Lil; it's not as hard as it was yesterday."

Then Sue came rushing in covered in dirt, "Not funny Lilly!"

"Sue, what happened to you?" Rick asked as Lilly sat on the bed.

"I'm not sure, but I know Lilly did it!"

They all looked at Lilly, "I don't know what you're talking about." She said.

Sue jumped onto Lilly's lap and glared at her, "Okay, then explain how one second I was outside a door and literally the next second I was in a pot covered in dirt?"

Lilly began to laugh she couldn't help it, then Rick got her attention, "Did you do your hair different or is it just me?" he asked.

It wasn't just him; Lilly didn't have her hair in pig-tails anymore. She had put her hair in a low pony tail, she had used just one of her bows to hold it and she had left two short strands of hair to hang down on her forehead, she smiled at him, "I just wanted to do something quick. Do you like it?" she asked, blushing.

"Yeah." Rick said.

"Hey!" Sue said. "Remember me? I was yelling at you!" The kids all laughed even Rick who seemed to be better, it took Sue a moment to start to laugh, but she did.

The five kids didn't know that Jak, Keira, Daxter, Tess, Torn and Ashelin where watching them. Ashelin had just needed a little time to calm down but now that it seemed that Rick was going to be okay she was a lot more relaxed. Even Jak was less tense, he was smiling to himself as the six parents walked away, "What are you so happy about Jak?" Daxter asked.

"Just that your daughter is quick to assume things." Jak said, looking at his friend.

Tess looked at him, "Please tell me your not the one who put her in that pot."

"Okay." Jak said, he wasn't going to lie so he didn't say anything.

Keira looked at him surprised, "Jak Mar, you didn't!" Jak stared to laugh; even Torn and Ashelin cracked a smile.

"Keira, I don't even remember the last time you used my full name." Jak said, putting his arm around her.

"Well usually you don't do such immature things. I mean, I can understand _Lilly_ using her powers for such an immature prank but I would never think a twenty-eight year old man would do anything like this."

At this, Daxter jumped onto Jak's shoulder, "I beg to differ." he said.

Later after Jean and Danny had left for their rooms and Sue left with Daxter and Tess. Lilly and Rick were alone, Lilly could see the sunset from the window. She snuggled closer to him, "It's going to be great when your better." She said tracing one of the scars on his cheek.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Just that when you're better then we can pretend this never happened."

Rick thought about his dream, he was starting to forget it now, but he still heard his grandfather's voice saying that there was a catch to him staying alive. He grabbed her hand with his bandaged one, "Lilly, I don't think we'll ever be able to forget what happened."

"Why not?"

"Well for one, I'll have these scars for the rest of my life, and…"

"What is it?"

"… and it took me almost dyeing to tell you that I love you."

Lilly rubbed her head against his neck, "It took that for me to tell you."

"Well, that's one good thing that came out of this." Rick said, Lilly laughed.

Then Rick pulled away from her, "What is it?" she asked. He didn't answer her, he sat on the edge of the bed. "Rick… what are you doing?"

He looked at her, "I'm tired of staying in bed."

"Rick, don't. You're still hurt way too badly, you should rest."

"I'm fine Lil, really. I feel better than I did yesterday." He struggled to get up, Lilly went over to help him but he waved her away. She watched him walk to the other end of the room but he suddenly fell.

She went over to him, "Are you, alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, putting himself in a sitting position.

She kneeled down and hugged him, he hugged her back. They sat in silence on the floor in each other arms until the sun had completely left the sky, the moon was the only light in the room. Rick was the one who broke the silence, "I love you, Lilly Mar."

Lilly looked up at him, "I love you too, Richard Corsintus."

Once again their faces moved closer to each other, Lilly moved her arms to be around Rick's neck and this time their lips met for the first time. The way they felt was indescribable, being so young they barely understood it themselves. One thing the two kids did know, was it felt right.

They pulled away from each other; they both had a 'did we just do that?' look on their faces. It took them a few minutes for one of them to speak, "We should get some sleep." Lilly said, standing up.

"Yeah… sleep." Rick said. He tried to get up but couldn't.

Lilly looked at him and crossed her arms, "You can't get up, can you?"

"What?" Rick asked playing dumb. "No. I just thought we could sleep on the floor. You know, just something different."

Lilly went along with this little game he was playing, "No, I would much rather sleep in a bed." She began to walk to the bed. She looked back at him, "Well? Are you coming?"

Rick looked away from her laughing, "Alright, you got me. I can't get up."

Lilly went back over to him and helped him up, "You should have just said that in the first place." She helped him into bed and took her place next to him. She laid her head on his chest and once again listened to his heart beat, "Good night Rick, I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He said and the two of them fell asleep.

At the same time, at the Naughty Ottsel in the part just above the bar where everything had been fixed to be Ottsel size, Daxter was tucking Sue into bed. Sue looked up at her father who was sitting on the end of her ottsel size bed, "Daddy, is Rick going to be okay?" she asked.

Daxter put his finger on her nose and wiggled it, "I think so."

"How do you know?"

Daxter laughed, "Because I'm your dad. I know everything."

Sue shook her head, "That's not what mommy said."

"Oh, what did she say?" Sue pulled the covers over her mouth. "Not talking, huh?" Daxter got an evil smile, "I guess I'll just have to tickle the truth out of you." And he grabbed the little ottsel and tickled her. After he had his fun, he put her down and covered her back up, "Alright, it's time to go sleep." Daxter kissed her forehead, "Good night, Sue."

"Good night, Daddy."

Daxter walked out of the room and closed the door. Then Tess hugged him from behind. He looked at her and put his arms around her, "Hey, what have you been telling our daughter about me?" he asked.

Tess smiled and put her arms around his neck, "The truth, that you're funny, brave, loving…"

"Why wasn't smart in that list?"

"I told you, I told her the truth."

Daxter pulled her closer (If that was even possible.) "Oh, you're mean." He said and pulled her into a kiss which she gladly returned. They pulled apart and Daxter lead her to their room with only one thing on his mind. Typical Daxter.

Late, the next day, Jak went to the Naughty Ottsel, for a drink and to talk to Daxter. "So," Daxter said. "how's Rick doing?" he asked.

"He's doing alright. He recovers faster than anyone I've ever met."

"Maybe I should just ask Lilly. I'm sure she knows better than you." Jak glared at him. "It was just a thought." Daxter added.

Then a new person walked into the bar, a young woman. She might have been fourteen or fifteen, she had orange hair that was in a similar style as Ashelin's hair, she had light green eyes; she had a revealing red shirt with spaghetti straps and she had blue jeans with combat boots. The new girl walked over and sat on the stool next to Jak who really didn't take much notice of her. Daxter, on the other hand, saw the way she kept looking at Jak; she looked at him with nothing but pure hatred, which usually occurred in Haven. Eventually the girl spoke, "You're Jak, aren't you?" she asked.

Jak looked at her, "Yeah" then he looked away. _'weird' _he thought then he felt a fist collide with his face. He almost fell over- it took him off guard. He looked back at the girl, "What was that for?" he demanded.

The girl stood up, "It was for my uncle, you killed him."

Jak looked at the girl feeling sorry for what he did, he probably accidentally killed him when she was very young. "I'm… sorry." He said.

"I don't want your apology!" she shouted at him, getting the attention of most of the bar. Some of the people with families left.

"Well, then what do you want?" Daxter asked.

She pulled out a small gun and pointed it at Jak. At this moment Daxter was glad that Tess had taken Sue to the palace, "Blood for blood." She said.

Jak didn't move for two reasons: the first was that he understood revenge better than anyone but he had learned that it didn't do any good to seek it. The other reason was he didn't move was because he knew she couldn't do it… he could see her shaking. Even Daxter didn't do anything for that same reason. The girl stood there pointing the gun at Jak's face, if she just pulled the trigger he would die… but she couldn't. She dropped the gun, fell to her knees and cried, "I'm sorry, uncle." She whispered as her tears ran down her face and onto the floor. Daxter took this moment to grab the gun and move it away from the girl. Jak knelt down and put a hand on her back, she looked at him, "Get away from me!" she yelled.

Daxter looked at the few people staring, "Okay, show's over. You can all go back to your own business now."

"Listen… kid," Jak said, "I really am sorry for what I did but -"

"My name's Kathena. Not _kid_." She said, not looking at Jak, "And I don't care if you are sorry. It doesn't change the fact that you killed him."

"You two must have been close." Jak said.

Kathena looked at him, "I was four when you killed him. He took care of everything, my mom and dad could take care of me because he would make all the money." She glared at him, "Then you killed him and everything changed!"

Daxter looked at her, "Who was your uncle?" he asked.

"Commander Errol, the leader of the Kirmzon Guard." She stated with respect. Both Jak and Daxter were at a lost for words. Jak had killed a lot of people and he regretted it but if there was one person he was not sorry for killing it was Errol. "That's right, my uncle was Errol, so don't you dare tell me you're sorry. I know you're not."

Jak stood up, "You're right, I'm not sorry for his death." Kathena got up, her height barely came up to his chest, she still glared at him. Jak could remember Errol glaring at him the same way; this girl was definitely related to him. "I am sorry about what happened to you because he died but I will never be sorry for his death."

"He was right about you. I might have been four at the time, but I remember what he said about you. He said you where nothing but an eco freak, a heartless monster."

Jak looked at the poor girl. He truly did feel sorry for her, but what could he do? Even if he could somehow bring Errol back he wouldn't, if for no other reason than to protect his family from him. "Maybe you should go home; your parents must be worried about you."

Kathena looked away from him, tears running down her cheeks again, "I'm sure they would be, if I had parents."

Daxter looked at her, "You're an orphan?" he asked.

She looked at him, "Like I said, after my uncle was killed everything changed."

Now Jak felt even worse… but what could he do? He couldn't help her like he did with Danny, and even if he could she most likely wouldn't take his help, seeing as it was his fault her life was like this, after all. But then Daxter spoke, "Do you have a job?" Daxter asked. Jak looked at him; _what was he doing?_

"No." she said, looking at the rodent.

"Would you like one?" he asked.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, this place is hard to manage with just my wife and I working. If you work here then you can live here and I'll even throw in free meals."

Kathena looked at him in disbelief; never in her life had anyone ever been that generous to her, "Let me get this strait... You are offering me a job, a place to sleep, and food?"

"If you don't want it just say so." Daxter said.

She thought about the offer for a long minute and then she looked at Daxter, "You've got a deal." She said, and then she glared at Jak with a look that said 'this changes nothing.'

Jak understood, it would take her time to see what Errol really was and he was going to give her all the time she needed. Later, he headed back to the palace where Keira was waiting for him, he got there and saw Lilly and Rick the way they usualy where now,_ together_. Jak still didn't like the fact that his daughter had fallen in love and was - for lack of a better phrase – "sleeping" with a boy. He had truly thought he wasn't going to have to worry about that until she was a teenager.

He found Keira in their room reading. She looked up and saw him, "You've been gone all day." She said. "What where you and Daxter doing?"

Jak walked over to her and kissed her, "Nothing, we were just talking." Jak said. Then he grabbed some pants to sleep in and changed as Keira went back to reading. Then he got into bed next to her and looked at her book, "What are you reading?" he asked, she had her nose stuck in a book for days now and she was all most done with it.

"Nothing special," she said, looking at him, "It's just about this teenager who falls in love with a man who see himself as a dangerous monster who could kill her before she even knew what happened, but she doesn't care- she just loves him."

"Oh," Jak said, "So it's really a story of what we were like as teenagers."

"Not exactly, you were not as nearly as moody as the main guy in this book and I know I'm not depressing. But I guess by default, Errol would be the other guy in the story." Keira said, laughing a bit.

"Funny you should mention Errol…" Jak said.

"Why?" Keira asked, closing her book. If Jak was talking about Errol it couldn't be good news.

"Because when I was at the Naughty Ottsel this teenage girl came in and she tried to shoot me." An instant look of worry when across Keira's face. Jak began to stroke her hair, "It's okay, I knew she wasn't going to. But she wanted to because she blamed me for everything that happened to her."

"Why, and what does this have to do with Errol?"

"Because Errol was her uncle, and things changed badly for her when he died."

Keira couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Little _Kat_ tried to killed you?"

Now Jak couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Kat! You know her?"

"I… I haven't seen her in years but, yes- I know her. Errol would sometimes bring her with him when he came to see me. He would say that he had to watch her because his sister thought it would be good for both of them. I just can't believe she tried to kill you, she was such a sweet little girl."

"Well tomorrow you can go see her. Daxter gave her a job and a home; she's living at the Naughty Ottsel."

"I think I will." Keira said then she looked at the clock, "Wow, It's late. We should get some sleep." Jak turned off the light and they fell asleep.

**Jet: That is the end of this chapter, Errol had a niece. Bet no one saw that coming.**

**Penny: Okay Jet, I've got two questions for you. One, where was Kathena -or Kat or whatever- hiding the gun when she walked into the bar? And two, what book was Keira reading?**

**Jet: I'm not really sure where she was keeping the gun and why do you need to know what book Keira was reading?**

**Penny: Because I have a bad felling that I already know.**

**Jet: Okay, you got me, she was reading a Twilight book.**

**Penny: That's what I was afraid of. May I ask why?**

**Jet: It was the first book that popped into my head when I was writing, to be honest I really did not plan that part. Now on with business; I can explain Rick's last name. When I played Jak 2 the first few times, I thought in the scene 'Meeting Torn' that Jak said "We're looking for a guy named Torn, ****Corsintus****" not "We're looking for a guy named Torn, ****Kor sent us.****" Makes sense now? Now to close, to all readers tell me what you think and keep an eye out for the next part. And just so you all know I am not some freaky Twilight fan and this is not a Twilight fan fic, so I apologize if that made anyone vomit. I know there are some people who really can't stand those books. On to chapter nine…**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Jet: Okay, I'll make this quick before Penny comes back, Praxis is in Rick's dreams, and Rick nearly died in his sleep, Lilly couldn't heal him and Sue, Jean and Danny show up. They talk and Sue goes home and Jean and Danny go to their beds. Rick decides he is sick of staying in bed so he gets up and walks a little bit, Jak still doesn't feel right about his daughter practically dating and –**

**Penny: Hi Jet. Did you start the recap without me? **

**Jet: Maybe.**

**Penny: Hey, I just remembered something I forgot last time, when Praxis was talking to Rick, it reminded me of that part in 7****th**** Harry Potter book when –**

**Jet (Covering Penny mouth): Don't spoil it Penny! Some people might not have read the book yet or even seen the movie. But to anyone who knows what she was talking about I really didn't even see that until I finished writing it. Anyway, so Jak goes to the Naughty Ottsel to talk with Daxter and this girl walked in and she wanted to kill Jak for the death of her uncle. Jak felt bad about killing him until he found out her uncle was Errol. Daxter gives her a job and a home and turns out Keira knew her. Well that's it, so on with the story.**

The next morning, Keira for once was up before Jak. She had had a hard time sleeping; she couldn't believe that Errol's niece, a sweet and harmless little girl tried to kill Jak. Keira got out of bed as her husband slept on, she walked over to the window and looked down at the city streets far below. She thought back to the day of the class one championship race that seemed like a lifetime ago.

Although she was no longer on speaking terms with Errol- she still cared about his niece, he had asked her if she would watch Kat as he raced. Keira, not being able to say 'no' when she looked at the little girl, agreed. The two of them watched the race on a screen in Keira's garage. They both saw what happed after the race, Errol in his jealousy had drove towards Jak with the intention of running him over but Jak, being so quick, had jumped out of the way just in time causing Errol to run into the eco that Jak had won. Keira and Kat saw Errol die in an eco explosion; Keira could remember holding Kat as she cried.

Then Keira heard a sound form behind her and that brought her out of her thoughts of the past; she looked back at Jak who was now waking up. He opened his eyes and looked at her, "Good morning sleepy head." She said.

"Morning," He yawned, "You're up early." She walked over to him and he embraced her and began to kiss her.

"Jak," she laughed, "stop it."

"Why?"

She looked at him and started to play with his goatee, "Because I said so. Do I need any other reason?"

"I guess not." Jak said, placing one more kiss on her forehead. He got up and got dressed.

Keira also got up and left to go get dressed, by the time she got back Jak was gone. She had a feeling that she knew where he was, but she went looking for him anyhow. And sure enough, he was outside Rick's bedroom door watching Lilly and Rick sleep. Keira went up behind Jak and tapped his back, he looked at her, "You're never going to be alright with this, are you?" she asked even though she knew the answer.

Jak looked back at the sleeping kids, "Don't get me wrong Keira, I'm glad that she's happy but…" he paused and looked back at his wife, "I don't think I'm ready for her to have something like this."

"Jak, you knew this was going to happen someday."

"Yes, someday" he said, putting a lot of emphasis on the word, "_meaning_, let's say ten years in the future." He looked back at his sleeping daughter, "She's still my little girl."

Keira shook her head, "Ten years or ten days, you still wouldn't be ready to let her go."

"And you are?"

"Of course I'm not. She's my little girl too, but I know there is nothing we can do to stop this." She took Jak's hand, "You know back when I was her age, I knew I loved you."

Jak smiled, "I was a completely different person back then."

"I don't think so." She hugged him and he hugged her back, "Not anymore."

Jak looked back at Lilly, "Keira, maybe we should take Lilly with us when we go to the Naughty Ottsel." He looked back at her and for some reason he was not surprised to find her glaring at him. "Don't look at me like that, it's not because I want her away from Rick -"

"Yes it is." She said.

"Well… maybe a little. But I was thinking, maybe if Kathena talks with Lilly she'll see I'm not a bad guy."

"And why can't you just talk with her?"

"Because I don't think she'll listen to me."

Keira shook her head, "Jak, you don't even know her."

"Neither do you."

"Well, then, I can talk to her; there is no reason to get Lilly involved. I can explain what you did."

Jak almost laughed, "Keira, let's face it. Lilly has watched the memory charm so many times, she knows what happened in my adventures better than I do."

She sighed, he had a point- and she half hated him for it. "Alright, it probably would be better for Lilly and Rick to spend a little time away from each other anyways. But let's just let them sleep for now." Keira took his hand and led him away.

After Lilly had gotten up, Jak told her what was going on. "So… let me get this straight…" Lilly said after Jak had explained everything to her. "Errol, the guy who, along with Praxis tortured you in prison, had a thing for mom when you where teens and who also came back from the dead as a robot who tried to destroy the world with dark Precursor technology… has a **niece**?"

Jak blinked, she really did know his teen life better than he did, "Y–yes." He said, slightly surprised that she knew all this by heart.

"And you want me to talk to her so I can convince her that you're not the bad guy she thinks you are?" Lilly asked.

"Yes." Jak said, hearing it come out of her mouth made it sound a little strange.

Lilly looked up at him, "Daddy, if you wanted me to be away from Rick for a little while all you have to do is say so." Jak looked at her even more surprised- and a little busted. Keira couldn't stop herself from laughing a little bit.

Lilly walked away, "Where are you going?" Jak asked.

"Just to tell Rick that I'm going to be gone for the day, I'll be right back." She said casually and continued off.

A little while later Jak, Keira and Lilly where walking into the Naughty Ottsel, "Hey there you three." Daxter's voice said coming from behind the counter.

"Hi uncle Daxter." Lilly said, going over to see him, "Where's Sue?"

"I think she's still asleep."

"I'll go wake her up." Lilly started to walk but then Jak grabbed her by the back of her shirt and pulled her back, "Daddy. Let go." She said laughing.

"Lil, just let her sleep, she'll be up soon." Jak said.

Keira looked around the room, "Um Daxter, where's Kat?" she asked.

"Kat?" Daxter said, a little confused, "Do you mean Kathena?"

Right on cue Kat came down the hall; she saw Jak and looked at him with disgust. "Great, you're back."

"Get used to it," Daxter said. "He comes here all the time."

"_Great_." Kat said angrily.

Keira looked at her: time had changed her. Keira had known her as a small, happy little girl now she was a teenager mad at the world, "Kat?" Keira said. Kat looked at her, "Do you remember me?"

Kat looked at her, she knew her but she couldn't think where she had seen this she-elf before, "Do, I know you?" Kat asked.

"Well it's been a few years; I wouldn't be surprised if you had forgotten me. I'm Keira, remember? Your uncle use to be a … friend of mine."

Kat looked at Keira trying to remember and then it hit her. "Keira!"

Keira smiled, "You remember."

"Yeah, you where my uncle's girl-friend."

"GROSS." Lilly said. Jak coved her mouth with his hand.

This made Kat see her- the little girl- for the first time, "And what is so 'gross' about that, kid?"

Lilly pulled her father's hand off her mouth, "Well, she's my mom and Errol was an evil as-" Jak covered her mouth again.

Kat looked back at Keira, "She's your daughter?" Kat looked back at the kid, she could see the resemblance, but then she looked at Jak and back at Lilly and then understood, "You married the eco-freak?"

Lilly pulled Jak's hand away from her mouth again and exclaimed: "My daddy's not an eco-freak!"

Kat laughed, "Right, then what is he?"

"He's a channeler, like me." Lilly said, she was getting a little mad now. Jak put a hand on her shoulder, she looked at him.

"So you're a little eco-freak like him."

"Kat! What happened to you?" Keira asked, "You used to be such a sweet little girl." Kat didn't say anything, she just walked away.

Lilly pulled away from Jak and started to follow Kat, "Lilly," Jak said, she looked at him. "Please don't lose your temper."

"Yes daddy." Lilly said, she continued to follow Kat.

Meanwhile at the palace; Rick, still covered in bandages, was walking around, he was sick of staying in his room and with Lilly gone he had no one to talk to. Plus he was fine, he didn't feel any pain. He actually thought that even though Lilly hadn't been able to get rid of his scars she had been able to somehow get rid of his pain and if he didn't look at himself it was almost like nothing had happened.

He walked down a hall and heard a thumping sound, like something hitting a wall. He opened a door and was nearly hit in the face with a knife, lucky for him, he had ducked just in time. The knife hit the wall and stuck there. Rick looked back and saw Danny on his bed with a 'my bad' look on his face. "What the heck Danny!" Rick asked, "You nearly killed me!"

"Sorry, I didn't think anyone was going to open the door."

Rick looked at the back of the door and was shocked to find four knifes all almost in the same spot, "Where did you get all the knives?"

"The kitchen."

"Why where you throwing them at the door?"

"I was bored." Danny said, laying back onto the bed. "My mom said that I was born with great aim, like my dad."

"Who was your dad?" Rick asked, taking the knife out of the wall.

"I don't know. My mom said he disappeared when I was baby, I don't even know what he looked like." Then he looked at Rick, "Hey, what are you doing, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I got bored." Rick said, sticking the knife in the door. "And besides, I'm fine."

"So you just thought you would just walk around without a shirt?"

"What? My upper body is covered in bandages. What do I need a shirt for?" The boys started to laugh.

Back at the Naughty Ottsel, Lilly was trying to get Kat to listen to her, but Kat had locked herself in her room. "C'mon, why won't you listen?" Lilly shouted through the door.

"Why should I listen to an eco-freak like you?" Kat asked, also shouting through the door.

"You should listen because apparently I know more about what was going on with your psycho uncle than you."

"How old are you?" Kat snapped, "Like five?"

"I'm six." Lilly stated.

Kat opened the door and looked at her, "Okay, your father killed my uncle years before you were even born. How could you know more about him? You never even met him." Kat asked, and then there was a flash of light; in just a blink of an eye Lilly vanished. Kat looked down the hall but didn't see her, she shut the door.

"I know more about him," Lilly said, Kat jumped and looked behind her to see Lilly, still glowing a bright blue sitting on her bed. "because, I know exactly what happened in all of my daddy's adventures."

Kat stared at her, "How did you…" Kat started, surprised, then she got mad, "Get out!" She snapped.

"No. Not until you hear me out." Lilly said, going back to normal.

"I'm going to throw you out."

Kat began to walk over to her; Lilly got into her dark form to keep Kat from grabbing her, "Do you really want to try that?" she asked. Kat backed away, "Now please, just listen to me." she said, it was clear that she was in full control.

"W–Why should I?" Kat asked, clearly scared of the dark eco creature that was on her bed, "You're just a little freak. You and your father, you two shouldn't be allowed in the city."

Lilly went back to normal, "Actually, my daddy was banished from Haven when he was eighteen. He killed the Metal-Head leader, saving the whole city- and how do they repay him? By throwing him out."

Kat crossed her arms and looked away from Lilly, "Well, of course he was thrown out. He's too dangerous to be in the city." She looked at Lilly, "I'm surprised you don't hate him."

Lilly was confused, "Why would I _hate_ him?"

"It's his fault you're a little freak, it's his fault you will never be normal."

"Why would I want to be normal? I like being different, I've been like this my whole life. Yeah, it can be hard at times, people are afraid of me and I never can lose my temper. But so what? At least I can fly."

"You can fly?" Kat asked. Not really believing.

"Well, not really." Lilly said looking away from Kat, "I more glide, I can't really fly yet."

Kat went to sit next to Lilly, for some reason she had decided to listen to what the little she-elf had to say, "So, what do you think you know about my uncle that I don't?" Kat asked.

Lilly looked at her, "I can do more then tell you, I can show you everything he did."

"How?" Kat asked, now she was really interested.

Lilly pulled out the memory charm. "With this." Lilly said and she turned it on, Kat watched how her uncle treated Jak in prison, but she thought _'Well he's a prisoner, what more should be expected?' _

She watched the street race that Errol and Jak had driven, and saw the end of it, "Okay, my uncle might have been a little competitive but so what?" Kat asked.

"A _little_?" Lilly asked.

"Just play the next part..."

Unfortunately the next part was the class one race, Lilly could only show Jak and Daxter's memories, Jak was talking with Praxis and then he heard a sound coming from behind him, Errol was driving up to him, with the intention of running him over, but Jak jumped out of the way and Errol- unable to slow down- ran into the tubs of eco and died.

Lilly looked at Kat, "See? My daddy didn't kill him, it was his own fault."

Kat looked at the floor and shook her head, "No, It… Your dad… He didn't…" Kat didn't know what to say. Then she glared at Lilly, "GET OUT!" she yelled, "JUST GET OUT YOU FREAK!"

Lilly looked at Kat, "FINE!" she yelled and walked out of the room, she slammed the door.

When she was gone Kat reached into her pocket and pulled out an old photo of her and her uncle. She was three years old in the picture, she was sitting on her uncle's lap and she had his mask on top of her head, they where both smiling and laughing in the picture. Kat laid on her stomach and hid her face in her arms and cried, "Why uncle?" she whispered as she cried.

Lilly walked down the hall and Sue came and joined her, "Hey Lil, what's up?" the small ottsel asked. Lilly didn't say anything, "Wow, you're mad about something." She said as she jumped onto Lilly's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Lilly looked at Sue, "**Teenager!"** she screamed. "**They're idiots!"**

"What makes you say that?"

"Forget it, let's go play or something."

"Okay, but um… how's Rick doing?" Sue asked- mostly to see Lilly turn red.

"He's fine." She said, a little quickly.

Sue just laughed at her, "Lilly's got a boy-friend. Lilly's got a boy-friend." She sang. Lilly glared at her and that shut her up.

They walked into bar area and found their parents, Jak looked at Lilly, "So what happened?" he asked, he had heard her screaming down the hall.

"I think it just made her more mad." Lilly said.

Jak sighed, Keira put her hand on his back to get his attention, he looked at her. "Just give her a little time. He was her uncle after all." Keira said.

"She was what, four when he died?" Daxter said, "She couldn't have known him that well, could she?"

"Daxter," Tess said, "he was still part of her family, and from what you told me when he died she lost everything. She didn't even have her parents; she probably thinks she has no future."

"So?" Daxter said. "I grew up without my parents and I turned out just fine."

"You run a bar." Sue said.

Daxter looked at her, "Fine, you want a better one? Look at Jak, he grew up without his parents and he's a king." Jak looked at his friend and then smacked him on the back of the head. "What was that for?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"A laugh." Jak said.

Lilly and Sue laughed a little bit, "We're going to play downstairs." Lilly said, and her and Sue left.

Back at the palace, Ashelin was looking for Rick. She found him in Danny's room playing with him, "Richard." Rick looked at her.

"Hi mom." Rick said.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"Mom, I'm fine. I don't need to stay in bed, I'm alright."

Ashelin walked over to him, "Are you sure you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Ashelin kissed his forehead, "Alright." She began to walk away.

"Hey mom," she looked back at him, "When is Lilly going to come back?"

Ashelin smiled, "She'll be back later." And with that, Ashelin left. She walked down the hall and found Jean sitting all alone in her room reading. Ashelin walked up to the little girl, "Hi Jean."

Jean looked up from her book, "Hi Ashelin."

"You know the boys are in Danny's room, you should go play with them."

"I'm fine here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Then Rick and Danny came in, "Hey Jean," Rick said, "Danny and I are going to the pool, you want to come?"

Jean looked at Rick, "I didn't know you had a pool."

Rick shrugged, "It's new." He said, and then he looked at Ashelin, "Mom, it is okay if we go play in the pool, right?"

Ashelin looked at her son, "Richard, how are you going to swim when you still have all those bandages on?" she asked.

"I'll just take them off." He said, simply.

"Richard…"

"Mom, I'm fine. I'll prove it. Danny, move out of the way." he said.

Danny did as Rick said and moved more into Jean's room, then Rick went down the hall a little bit to get a running start. He ran back down the hall and did front-hand-spring, and stuck the landing, which left Jean and Danny with open mouths, "Um… Rick," Danny said, "When did you learn that?"

"My mom taught it to me a while ago." He said, then he looked back at his mother, "So can we go in the pool?"

Ashelin sighed, "Alright, but have your father help you get your bandages off." Rick smiled and ran down the hall, "And Richard," she called after him, "No one goes in the pool until I get there. Did you hear me?" but he was gone, she looked back at Jean and Danny, "I know you two heard me, make sure he did." She said and walked out.

Danny looked back at Jean, "So, you coming?" he asked.

Jean shrugged, "I guess."

"Okay," he began to walk out but he turned back to her, "Do you know where the pool is?"

"No, I thought you did."

"No."

"Well we can just ask someone."

"Okay." He said and went to go put on his swim suit.

Later on Jak, Keira and Lilly, left the Naughty Ottsel and went back to the palace. When they got there Lilly ran off to Rick's room, but he wasn't there. She went looking for him, with no luck. But she did find Torn, "Hey Torn." She said, he looked at her, "Have you seen Rick? I can't find him."

"He's at the pool."

"You have a pool?" Her face lit, she loved to swim.

"We do now."

"Where is it?" she asked.

Torn pointed down the hall, "Go that way and take the elevator down, one floor. That will put you right at it."

"Thanks." She said, walking away. She got down to the pool. The room was huge, the floor was white tile, that went all around the pool. There were chairs all around it as well, Lilly saw Ashelin in one, reading. The window that was the outside wall was what let light in the room. The room was very long, Lilly looked up, the ceiling was much higher then she thought it would be- it had an extra story. The pool itself was not anything special-looking just a long rectangle, with stairs on one side and a diving board on the other, there was a hot tub right next to the pool near the shallow end. Lilly saw Jean, Danny, and Rick splashing each other, "Hi, guys." Lilly said.

They all looked at her, "Hi Lil." Rick said, swimming over to her. She took off her boots and socks, rolled up her pants and sat on the edge and dipped her feet in. Rick climbed out and sat next to her. Lilly stared at him, without his bandages and with him being in nothing but swim trunks, she could see the scars on him. His right shoulder – the side she was sitting beside- had a big chunk of his skin missing, but at least it was shallow. Somewhere between his shoulder and his elbow were two diagonal scars that slanted towards his body. Both his elbows had identical scars that looked like bite marks, he had a scar on his left wrist. His chest and back had slash marks that went in all directions, his legs where scarred just as badly. "What are you staring at?" he asked.

She had made a move to touch his scarred shoulder- but pulled her hand back, "Nothing, I'm just glad you're alright."

Rick stood up, "Okay, then go put on you suit and come play with us."

"Okay." She said, and went to get changed.

When she came back, Rick was back in the water. He looked at her; she was in at two piece, it was just blue, the top was tied behind her neck to keep it from falling. She jumped in and swam to her friends. Rick looked at her and saw that she still had her necklace on, "Aren't you going to take that off?" he asked.

Lilly looked at her necklace, she held it and shook her head, "No."

"What if it falls off?" Danny asked.

Lilly looked at him, "Then I'll swim to the bottom and get it." she said in a mater-of-a-fact tone.

"I don't know Lil," Jean said, "It's pretty deep. Do you really think you can swim to the bottom?"

"One way to find out." Lilly said and she took a deep breath and dove. It was deeper then she had thought, but she was determined to get to the bottom. As she swam, she felt her ears pop. She forced herself to keep going, even though she felt like her lungs were going to pop but she was stubborn and kept going. She got to the bottom and slapped the pool floor with her hand and turned around and kicked off the ground and headed for the surface. She broke though and took a deep breath and shook her head to get the water out of her ears. "See." She panted, "I can, do it." she caught her breath.

"I think I'll try." Danny said, and he dove. He wasn't under long before he came back up coughing, "How did you do that, Lil?" he asked catching his breath.

Lilly floated on her back with her hands behind her head, "I just rule." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Not yet you don't." Jean said.

Lilly glared at her and then splashed her. Then became a splash fight when Rick and Danny joined in. With everyone splashing each other, Lilly dove under and swam behind Danny with the intent of dunking him, she was just about to when something on the back of his left shoulder cough her eye. It was a deep cut, like a slash mark, "Danny, What is that?" Lilly asked.

Danny jumped and turned around, "How… Weren't you just…" he stuttered.

"Danny," Lilly said in a concerned tone, "What is that on your back?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, "What's on my back?" he tried to get a look.

"Don't play dumb, I'm talking about that mark on your shoulder."

Jean swam up behind Danny; she reached up and gently touched it. He winced and she pulled her hand away; he looked at her, "Sorry." She said.

"It's okay. I'm not sure how I got that scar, but it never really healed." Danny said.

Lilly looked at Rick then she began to poke his many scars, "What are you doing?" he asked, as she poked him.

"I'm trying to see if you have any scars that hurt when they're touched." She said still continuing.

He grabbed her hand, "I don't have any." He said.

He let go of her and she looked at Jean and Danny then she looked back at Rick, "I'll race you three to the other end of the pool." She said to change the subject.

The three looked at each other then all three of them said, "Okay."

"Ready?" Lilly asked, "GO!" and they were off.

**Jet: I am ending the chapter here.**

**Penny (Playing a video game with a lot of shooting): Take that, humans!**

**Jet: Penny, what are you doing?**

**Penny: What does it look like? I'm playing Uncharted.**

**Jet (Grabbing the game controller out of her hands): I didn't say you could play this, and you're doing it wrong. (Starts to play.)**

**Penny: How do you know, you beat it **_**once**_**.**

**Jet: It's a Naughty Dog game, do I need a better reason?**

**Penny: Kinda.**

**Jet: No I don't. But seeing as we are on the subject, if any one cares, at the start of first Uncharted game the main guy and the main girl are in wet suits that say 'Ottsel' on the front, and on the guy's left shoulder is a picture of Daxter. 'Why is this', you might ask…**

**Penny: Because Ottsels rule.**

**Jet: Penny, for once we agree. Now on to the usual stuff; tell me what you think. I really, really want to know so let me know. And one last thing you can preorder Uncharted 3 from game stop on 11/1/11. Have fun, tell me what you think and keep an eye out for the next part. **

**Penny: Ten chapters, not bad.**

**Jet: SHHHHHH! I just got to the library. Told you, you were doing it wrong.**

**Penny: Next chapter won't be up for a while but if it is when you read this then you can jump time and read the next part. Lucky you. But if not then see you next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Jet: I'm back, sorry for the long delay I got Uncharted 2 and I've been hooked into it.**

**Penny: So that's was what was taking so long.**

**Jet: Well what else could it be? (Playing Uncharted 2)**

**Penny: Okay, I'll do the recap this time; Jak, in an attempt to get Lilly away from Rick- takes her to the Naughty Ottsel. Lilly tells Kat the truth about Errol and Kat can't really accept it. Rick is done staying in bed and starts to walk around the palace. Danny likes to throw knives and then Rick, Jean and Danny go swimming after Rick proves to Ashelin that he is alright. Then Lilly comes back and sees all of Rick's scars and finds a scar on Danny's back. Danny's scar apparently didn't heal properly. And that is really all the big points of that chapter.**

**Jet: Hey! I just found a Precursor Orb in this game.**

**Penny: That's nice, Jet, we are going to start the story now.**

A few days later, everyone was at the Naughty Ottsel. It was a slow day so the kids were upstairs sitting in one of the booths and the parents were all at the bar; Lilly kept looking at Rick, he had his head on the table and was mostly ignoring what was going on around him. She was starting to get worried, it seemed like he was in a bad mood all the time now and she didn't know why. Jean, Danny and Sue had also noticed Rick's mood. "Rick," she said, getting his attention.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "What?" he asked, in a calm tone.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." He said. His voice said different.

"It doesn't sound like 'nothing'." Jean said.

"Yeah, Rick," Danny said, "You're acting a bit… I don't know- different."

"What are you talking about?" Rick asked, very confused.

"Well," Sue said, "for starters, you don't seem as happy."

Lilly put her hand on his back, he looked at her. "Did any of us do something to make you mad?"

"No." he said, he looked at the others, "No, you guys didn't do anything."

"Then what's wrong?" Lilly demanded.

"Rick, tell us." Sue said.

"Come on." Danny said.

"Just tell us." Jean said.

Rick covered his ears they were all talking at once and he didn't know why but their voices seemed louder to him than they were. "**STOP IT!**" he cried. This got them all to stop and got the attention of the few random people in the bar. Even Kat, who was working couldn't help but to look at what was going on.

"Rick?" Lilly said, quietly. Her voice was full of concern.

He looked at her but quickly looked away. "I need to be alone." He said, getting up.

"Rick." Lilly said, also getting up, she grabbed his arm.

"I said, I wanted to be alone, Lilly." He said, in a low tone.

"Rick please, just tal—"

"**I WANT TO BE ALONE!**" He yelled, ripping his arm out of her grip and looking at her. But when he looked at her he felt sorry.

At first she looked a little scared by his outburst, but then her face hardened, "**FINE!**" she yelled back, "**BE ALONE, IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT!**" and she pushed him out of the way and ran down the hall, she swung open the door at the end of the hall and ran up the stairs, crying.

Jak, Keira, Torn and Ashelin looked at each other, confused, and then Keira followed her daughter. Sue, Danny and Jean all looked at Rick who wasn't sure what just happened. Danny who didn't know what to say or do, had instinctively put his arm around Jean, none of them had ever seen Rick like that and it had scared them. Sue on the other hand had walked to the end of the table, "What is your problem, Rick?" Sue demanded, "We're just trying to help! You didn't have to yell at Lilly!"

He wasn't listening, he ran after Lilly but Torn stopped him, "Dad, I have to go talk to her." Rick said, looking up at his father.

"Not right now, you both need to calm down." Torn picked up the seven year old and put him on one of the bar stools so they were more at eye level, "Why don't you tell me what happened." So Rick began to explain.

Meanwhile, Lilly had ran up to the roof of the bar, she sat down, pulled her knees up to her chest and cried, she didn't know what had happened. Rick had never yelled at her or anyone before, sure at times he could have a voice that was very commanding but he never yelled like that before. "What's wrong with him?" she asked herself. Then she felt a light touch on her back, she looked up at her mother.

Keira sat down next to her; Lilly hugged her and continued to cry. "It's alright." Keira said, in a soothing tone as she hugged the small child.

"I don't know what's going on, mom." Lilly said through her tears.

Keira began to stroke Lilly's hair in an attempt to calm her down, "It's okay Lil. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Lilly shook her head, "I don't know _what_ happened. He's been acting strange; we just wanted to know what was going on." She cried, "He said he wanted to be alone but…" she looked up at Keira through tear-filled eyes, "I just wanted to help."

Keira wiped the tears from Lilly's face, "It's alright Lil. You know, your father and I grew up together. I thought I knew him better than anyone."

"Except Uncle Daxter, right?" Lilly asked, she had heard this story many times before.

Keira smiled, "You could say that. It was like they had their own language back then."

"I thought dad was mute back then." Lilly said in complete childhood innocence.

Keira smiled, "He was, I didn't hear him talk until I was sixteen. He was so different from the boy I knew back in Sandover." Keira paused, lost in her memories, "The boy I grew up with always seemed happy and care-free but the man that found me all those years ago was angry all the time. I didn't understand why then I heard the rumors…"

"About dad's dark powers, right?"

"Yes, I didn't want to believe that anyone had that ability to do the things he could. It scared me, I didn't understand. Then I saw what he could do…"

"He attacked you, didn't he?"

Keira looked at Lilly, "He didn't mean for that to happen, I knew that. He felt terrible about it. After that I realized that he was still the same person I knew when I was a child… he was just hurt." Keira held her daughter tightly, "Everyone changes and that is something that cannot be stopped. So it is up to you to decide, if you still like him or if you need to split up."

Lilly looked up at Keira, "Of course I still like him, I love him."

Keira nodded her approval and wiped the tears off Lilly's face, "Why don't you go talk to him."

Lilly and Keira stood up and walked down the stairs, then they saw the door at the bottom of the stairs open and Rick was standing there. Lilly looked at him; she could see in his eyes that he was sorry for yelling at her. She walked up to him and took his hand in her's and led him to the lower level of the bar so they could be alone to talk. Keira walked up to Jak and he put his arms around her, "Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Keira said, hugging him. Jak hugged her back. Kat saw this; she still didn't understand how anyone could have fallen in love with someone like him _**and**_ be happy.

Jean, Danny and Sue wanted to follow Lilly and Rick- but Ashelin stopped them. Lilly and Rick were downstairs, they sat up against a box, Rick had his arms around her, "I'm sorry for yelling at you." He said in almost a whisper.

"It's okay; I should have listened to you." She looked up at him, "I just wish you would tell me what is going on with you."

He smiled, "Nothing is going on," he laughed, "I'm fine." Unknown to them- Jak had snuck downstairs and was now just listening to their conversation. Lilly gave Rick a look that pretty much said, 'yeah, right.' Rick's smile faded, "I don't know what's wrong. I'm just mad all the time and I don't know why."

Lilly kissed his cheek, "And that's okay. Rick, you have people that love and care about you, you don't have to hide anything from us. We'll always be here to help you and I'll always be there no matter what." She wrapped her arms around him and the two of them sat in silence. Jak walked back up stairs, smiling to himself. Everyone - no matter who they were - said Lilly was like him; Headstrong, brave, adventurous, and powerful. But in that moment he saw his little girl being more like her mother; kind, accepting and forgiving. The two kids heard the door close and looked up but didn't see anyone, they looked at each other- then when back to just sitting quietly in each other's arms.

Meanwhile, back upstairs, Kat was working, Tess was watching her, "Kat," she said getting the girl's attention, "Why don't you take a break, you've been working all day."

"Thanks." Kat said. She went down to her room and grabbed a book. She came back out and sat in one of the booths and began to read.

She was so wrapped into her book that she didn't notice a boy with spiky dark blue hair come up to her, "Excuse me," he said, Kat didn't look up from her book "do you mind if I barrow your salt?" he asked.

"Go ahead." She said, not looking up from her book.

"Um… where is it?" he asked, with almost a laugh.

"What are you?" Kat asked, still not looking at him, "Blind?"

"_**Um**_…" he said.

She looked at him and saw that he had sunglasses on and he had a walking stick, he _was_ blind. She went red, "I am so sorry." She said, handing him the salt.

"Thanks." He tried to grab it but he couldn't find her hand. She placed it in his hand; his hand closed over her's, "You have soft hands."

Kat went even redder, "Thank you… I'm Kathena."

"Kathena?" he said unsure, "Do you have a nickname or something?"

Kat smiled, "People call me 'Kat'."

He smiled, "I'm Kevin. Most people call me 'Ken', though."

Kat looked at him confused, "Your name is Kevin, but people call you Ken?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm not sure why- but they do." He said.

Kat looked down and realized that her hand was still in his, she pulled her hand away. "I, um… should get back to work." She said more as an excuse.

"You work here?"

"And live here." She grabbed her book and began to walk away.

"When do you get off?" he asked.

She looked at him, "Why?" she asked.

"I just thought you and I could go for a walk and get to know each other better."

Kat smiled, "Come back around seven." And the two of them went their separate ways for now. She looked up and saw Jak, Keira, Daxter, Tess, Ashelin _and_ Torn looking at her. At first she went bright red, but then she got a hold of herself and walked into her room.

Later that night around seven, Ken came back. Kat saw him and walked up to him, "Hi." she said.

"Hi" he said back. "ready to go?"

"Yeah."

She took his hand and began to walk out when, "Kat," Daxter called, she looked at him "those doors will be locked by ten, so be back before then."

"Okay, see you later." She said, walking out. Kat held his hand as they walked, "So where are we going?" she asked.

"Nowhere, we're just walking."

"Okay." She shrugged, accepting it.

"Well, you're the one who can see, so I guess we're going wherever you lead." he said. They walked in silence, Kat couldn't help but look at him, "Are you staring at me?" he asked.

Kat looked at him shocked, "How did you know?"

Ken laughed, "I just had a feeling. What's on your mind?" he asked.

Kat looked away from him, "I was just… you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but… why are you blind?" she asked. Ken didn't say anything for a little bit, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Kat said.

"It's okay." He said, "The point of this is for us to get to know each other." He paused, "I had a little brother, our parents died when I was six."

"How'd they die?" Kat asked, concerned.

"Metal-heads," Ken said, in a dark tone, "they got in the city somehow I don't really know how."

"No one ever knew." Kat said, then she looked up at him with a smile that he could not see, "But at least they're all dead now, we never have to worry about them again. So you and your brother were orphans, how old was your brother?"

"He was only a year old when we lost our parents. Four years later, these thugs had found old barrels filled with dark eco," Kat saw tears fall down Ken's face, "I was only ten, some of them were holding me, I couldn't get away from them. I watched helpless as they put my five year old brother in one of the tubs, they put the lid back on it so he couldn't get out. Then some guards came and I told them that my brother was in the barrel. They opened it and I reached into it to get him out, I still remember how bad my hands hurt when I put them into the eco and I guess that when I reached in some of the eco splashed into my eyes. The last thing I saw was my little brother's dead body in my arms. My hands healed but my eyes never did."

He wiped the tears off his face, Kat looked at him, "I'm so sorry." She looked away from him, "Dark eco is the worst thing in this world and those that can use it are just as bad."

"I don't think so." Ken said.

Kat looked up at him, "How can you say that? Your brother was killed by dark eco."

"My brother was killed by thugs, but everyone in this city owes their lives to a man that can use dark eco."

Kat looked at him surprised, "Are you talking about Jak?"

"Assuming we're talking about the same Jak that killed the Metal-head leader, yes."

"How many other people do you know that can use dark eco?" Kat asked, Ken laughed. "Go ahead and laugh, but trust me, Jak's not as great as you might think, he killed my uncle."

Ken stopped laughing, "How?"

"Um…" she said, she didn't know how to explain.

Ken took her silence as her not wanting to tell him, "Come on," he said, "I told you how my parents and brother were killed. Tell me how your uncle died."

Kat laughed, "My uncle had a bit of an ego and never took losing well, after Jak beat him in a race my uncle tried to run him over but Jak was standing in front of tubs of eco and he jumped out of the way and my uncle crashed into them and died."

Ken was a little confused, "No offense but it sounds like your uncle's ego is was what got him killed."

"Yeah, but if Jak hadn't cheated to win then my uncle wouldn't have died."

Ken put his arm around her, "So what about your parents?" he asked, changing the subject.

"There's not much to tell about them. After my uncle died, my dad died in a fire and my mom ditched me on the streets."

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's okay, I survived." The two of them kept walking, asking questions about each other as they went. They got back to the Naughty Ottsel around nine, so Kat got in but she stole one last look at Ken as he walked away.

It was almost dawn and at the palace Lilly and Rick were fast asleep. Lilly's right shoulder was starting to hurt from sleeping on it so much- so tonight she was sleeping on her left shoulder. Rick had his hand on her right shoulder. Lilly was sleeping peacefully but Rick was struggling with a nightmare. He was running from a demon, he couldn't see it very well, all he could see was the demon's eyes, they where blood red but there was a small yellow circle in both the eyes which could have been the pupils, and he could see it's long black claws. But that was all he could see of the demon, he ran for his life as the demon gave chase. But he was getting nowhere; the demon was right behind him now. Rick came to a dead end; there was nowhere to left to run. He looked at the demon but still all he could see was its eyes and its claws. The demon jumped at him, Rick shut his eyes and screamed expeting pain but he didn't feel anything, he opened his eyes, he was back in his room, he was safe. He looked at Lilly, and she was looking back, concerned- apparently his screams had woken her.

"Rick, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, covering his face with his hand "It was jus—" he looked at his hand, his finger nails had turned into long black claws just like the demon's claws.

He grabbed his hand with the other when he did Lilly suddenly felt a stabbing pane in her right shoulder, she looked at it and found it cover in blood, there were four small but deep holes in her shoulder, "Rick." She breathed; he looked at her and saw her shoulder.

"No." he whispered. He looked at his hand and saw blood, he looked back at her "Lilly, I—"

"It's alright," she said, looking at him, "it was just an accident." She tried to heal it but instead of disappearing the holes turned into scars. "That will have to do." She said, then she looked at him, "Come on." She said, getting up.

He didn't move, he watched his claws shrink back into finger nails, "I don't know how this happened," he looked at her, "Lilly, I'm so sorry." He said, scared out of his mind.

Lilly kissed his cheek, he flinched, fearful of her being too close to him. She pulled away from him, "Come on, we have to tell someone." Rick got up and followed her.

He kept looking at her blood covered shoulder; he was dreading talking to anyone about this. Lilly kept trying to grab his hand but every time she touched it he would pull it away, he was too scared he would hurt her again to even hold her hand. Eventually she gave up and put her hands behind her back. The first person they met was Jak and Rick felt like his heart fell into his stomach; _what was he going to do when he found out that had Rick attacked his daughter? _

Jak looked at them and he saw Lilly's shoulder, "Lilly!" He said, he walked up to them. "What happened?"

Lilly bit her lip, she wasn't really thinking of telling her father right off the bat, she looked at Rick and he looked at his feet, "I did it." he said in a low tone.

Jak looked at him then he looked at Lilly's shoulder, "How?" he asked.

"I – I don't know." Tears began to form in his eyes.

Jak looked closely at Lilly's shoulder then he looked at her, "Lilly, did you try to heal yourself?"

"Maybe." She said, a smile beginning to stretch across her face. "I just wanted it to stop bleeding."

Jak smiled and shook his head, "You know that eco can't get rid of scars."

"I know."

Jak looked back at Rick, "What happened?" Rick didn't answer. Jak looked back at Lilly and repeated his question.

Lilly looked at Rick then back to her father, "Rick has claws." She said, looking at the floor.

"What?" Jak asked- not sure if he heard her right.

"He has claws, like you and me." she said.

Jak looked back at Rick, "But how?" Rick didn't say anything he didn't even look at them he just ran away from them.

"Rick!" Lilly called, she was about to follow but Jak grabbed her. She looked up at him, "Daddy he didn't mean for it to happen."

"I know." Jak said, "But leave him alone for a little bit." If Rick really had somehow got powers, and had attacked Lilly then what he wanted was to be as far away from her as possible. That was something Jak could understand, he knew that Rick would come around after a while.

Rick ran down the hall, he went out onto a balcony. He sat down next to the door and hid his face and cried. Why, why did that happen? Why did it have to be Lilly that got hurt? And what would he do if next time she didn't just get hurt but if he killed her? _'No'_ he thought "No!" he said out loud "I won't let that happen!" _'But how.'_ he thought, _"How am I supposed to keep my friends safe?' _he looked out and saw the forest, he could go there- it was safe. He made up his mind he would leave at least until he knew what was going on with himself, but before he left he would have to talk to Lilly if no one else.

A little after one, everyone headed to the Naughty Ottsel, Lilly had told Jean and Danny about what happened and asked them not to talk about it and Jak had told Keira, Torn and Ashelin what happened. Torn and Ashelin watched their son but he seemed fine now. Lilly was a bit concerned, that morning he seemed scared but now he seemed fine like nothing was wrong anymore and she was alright with that.

They got to the Naughty Ottsel, Rick turned to Lilly, "Can I talk to alone?" he asked.

Lilly looked at her other friends and then back at him, "Sure." He led her upstairs, "So what's up?" she asked when they got to the top.

He looked away from her, "Lilly, I love you."

Lilly smiled, "I love you too," She took his hand in her's then looked at her "and nothing will ever change that."

He pulled her into a tight hug; he never wanted to let her go. He was leaving and he didn't know when he was coming back, tears filled his eyes and fell onto his cheeks. Lilly looked up at him, "Rick, what's wrong? Are you still upset about this morning?"

He shook his head, "No, it's not that. I'm– I'm leaving." He stated, just wanting her to know.

"What!" She asked, "What do you mean your leaving? Where are you going?"

Rick pulled away from her and started to walk onto the other roof tops, "I'm going to the forest."

She followed him, "Why?"

"I need to figure out what's wrong with me, and I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

Lilly looked at him hoping he was he was joking, "You do know that your seven years old, right? How do you plan to live out there with no supplies?"

"Um… I was planning to make it up as I go."

"You will never survive that way."

He looked at her and grabbed her, "Can you promise me something?" he asked, "Don't tell anyone where I am."

Lilly couldn't believe what she was hearing. He _was_ really leaving. She hugged him, "You can't go!" she said, as tears ran down her face.

Rick hugged her back, "I have to, if it means keeping you safe."

"I_**am**_ safe."

"Lilly, I could have killed you this morning; I don't want anything like that to happen again." He kissed her forehead and pulled away from her so now he was only holding her hands "Promise you won't tell anyone."

"Alright, I won't tell. But Rick…" She looked around trying to find some way to get him to stay, "How do you plan to get to the forest without your parents seeing you?" she asked, hoping that if he saw that there was no way out he would stop.

He climbed over the boarder that marked the end of the roofs and grabbed onto a pipe that was attached to the building and began to climb down. He looked back up at her, "I will come back. I promise." She watched him climb down and run down the street and out of sight. She sat down and cried.

**Jet: Well that's the end of this chapter.**

**Penny: Okay, a seven year old thinks he can stay alive out in south Haven forest and you put a bit of daredevil into the story. Really Jet!**

**Jet: Yep, Now to all readers TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, IT DRIVES ME CRAZY WHEN I DON'T KNOW HOW PEOPLE ARE REACTING TO MY STORY. Hope you all liked this and I will be starting on the next part sometime soon I will try to get it up faster than this chapter. No promises though, And one more thing I beat Uncharted 2 . **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Jet: Here is what happed in chapter ten. Rick and Lilly have a fight- sort of. Keira talks to Lilly and she and Rick patched things up. Kat meets a blind guy in a very Daredevil way. His name is Kevin but for some reason everyone calls him Ken.**

**Penny: Why is that?**

**Jet: I don't know, it just works. Anyway, Kat and Ken go out for a walk and get to know each other. Ken tells her why he is blind and she tells him what happened to her family. It seems that Ken is one of the few people in Haven that isn't afraid of Jak. Rick had a bad dream involving a demon, and wakes up to find that he has claws and what's worse he attacked Lilly. Scared by the thought of what he could do, he leaves and Lilly is the only one who knows where he has gone. Before he left, he asked her not to tell anyone where he was going. Will she keep her mouth shut and wait for him to come back when he is ready? Or will she tell where he is so he will come back? Read to find out.**

Three days after Rick left, Lilly had shut herself in one of the back rooms of the Naughty Ottsel. Her friends were starting to get worried about her; after Rick had left, Keira had found Lilly on the roof crying and when she asked where Rick was, Lilly just said 'he left'- nothing else and she hadn't said much after that. Her friends weren't the only ones that were worried about her: the adults were also worried.

"I still don't understand why she wouldn't tell us where he went." Ashelin said. She was trying to be patient with Lilly but the fact was her son was missing and Lilly was the only one who knew where he was.

"What are we supposed to do?" Jak asked her, "We can't force her to tell us… -can we?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Keira said.

"Well maybe explain why she needs to tell us." Torn said.

"Tried that." Jak said, "She said she made a promise."

Daxter looked at Torn and Ashelin, "I'm sure he's fine, he'll come back. You two just need to give him time."

Torn glared at the rodent, "He's a seven year old boy."

"I know, but when Jak and I were his age we would go to all kinds of places, just the two of us." Keira cleared her throat, "Right, Keira would sometimes come with us. But mostly it was just the two of us."

Jak looked at his friend, "Dax, that's just it- we had the other, Rick's alone. Wherever he is..."

Ashelin got up, "That's it. I'm going to make her tell me." Keira got up and stood in her way. "Move Keira."

"Ashelin, Jak and I will talk to her."

Ashelin crossed her arms, "Fine, but if she doesn't tell you then _I_ will be talking to her."

Jak got up and followed Keira to the back room. They got to the room where Lilly was and found her lying on the bed, her face was buried in the pillow. Keira sat on the bed next to her, "Lilly," she said.

"I'm not telling where he went." Lilly said, knowing what they were going to ask her.

Jak and Keira looked at each other. Jak kneeled so he was at her level, "Lilly, sweetheart, look at me." she lifted her head just enough so Jak could see her eyes. "Do you know where Rick is?"

"Yes." She said, in more of a whisper.

"Then why won't you tell anyone?"

"He asked me not to- he trusts me." She hid her face in the pillow again.

Jak and Keira looked at each other but then Jak saw someone behind her, it was Damas- Jak jumping out of the sudden appearance. Jak was about to say something but Damas signaled him to keep quiet. Keira looked to see what Jak was looking at and also got the message. Damas kneeled down, looked at Lilly who still didn't know he was there and simply said "Boo."

"AHHH!" she screamed, jumping and falling off the bed onto the floor. It took everyone a minute to take in what happened but then all four of them started laughing. "That's—that's not funny!" Lilly said, laughing herself, for the first time in three days she was smiling and laughing.

"I thought it was funny." Jak said, sitting on the floor. Lilly sat next to him.

Damas came over and sat down next to them as well. Lilly glared at him, "What?" he asked.

"What took you so long to come back?" she asked.

He smiled, "I haven't completely figured this out yet."

"Oh." She said, pulling her knees up to her chest and looking kinda sad.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Rick left." She said simply.

"Who?"

"He's one of Lilly's friends." Keira said.

"He's kinda more than a friend to her..." Jak mumbled.

From his tone, Damas understood what he meant, he looked at Lilly, "Remind me, how old are you?"

Lilly looked up at him, "I'm six."

Damas looked back at Jak, "And she's…"

"Yep." Jak said simply.

Damas looked back at Lilly, "He must be special."

"He is," she said looking up at her grandfather, "he's kind a—and sweet and…" she trailed off and hid her face in her knees and cried.

Damas looked back at Jak, "And he left? Where did he go?"

"Lilly's the only one who knows." He said as he stoked Lilly's hair.

"Unfortunately," Keira said from the bed, "she refuses to tell anyone where he went."

"Why won't you tell anyone?" Damas asked, looking at the little girl.

She didn't look up, "Have you ever made a promise that you felt you couldn't break no matter what?" she asked.

"Yes."

Lilly looked up at him, "Was it to someone special? Someone you loved?"

"Yes, I made promise like that to your grandmother." Damas almost laughed, "I would always tell her that I would rather die than break a promise to her."

"Then you understand why I can't tell." She put her head on her knees, "Grandpa, do you think I'm doing the right thing?" she asked as more tears ran down her face.

Damas wished he could touch her, to comfort her. He put his hand close to her shoulder, he wasn't touching her but it was the closest thing that he could do and if anyone didn't know any better it looked like he was. Lilly could feel how cold he was, she looked up at him, "Lilly, I don't know if what your doing is the _right_ thing... But I know that it will work out for the best."

Lilly smiled and wiped the tear off her face, she didn't say anything. She wanted to hug him but knew she couldn't. She stood up and looked at the three adults in the room, "I'm going to be on the roof, is that okay?" she asked, looking at her mother, Keira nodded.

Damas stood up as well, "You know I most likely won't be here when you come down, right?"

"I know, but I'll see you the next time you come. You are going to come back, right?" she asked, looking up at him.

He smiled, "I'll always come back."

"Then I'll see you then." she said as she walked to the door, "Bye." She waved and ran to the roof.

Jak and Keira stood up; Keira embraced her husband, Jak looked at his father, "Do you really think everything will work out?"

Damas looked at him, "I have no reason not to think that. Lilly is a special girl, if for no other reason than the fact that she is a girl."

"What do you mean?" Keira asked.

"It's just that for the last five hundred years every descendant has been a boy."

"Really?" Jak asked.

"As far as I know, there has never been a girl born into the family before now."

"Why?"

"No one knows, it just happened."

"There's never been a little sister or anything like that?" Keira asked, disbelieving.

"No. There has never been any sibling, for some reason with every generation after the first child the mother couldn't have any more."

"You're kidding." Jak said, also not really believing what his father was saying.

"I'm not." Damas looked at Keira, "Didn't that happen to you?"

"No." she said simply. He looked at her in confusion. Keira sighed sadly, "Lilly isn't our first, she's our second." Tears began to form in her eyes; Jak held her tightly as she began to cry.

"Lilly has…"

"An older sister, yeah." Jak finished, in a quite tone, "She had an older sister." Jak and Keira sat on the bed, "Lilly doesn't know, she was born a year after we lost our first."

"What happened to her?" Damas asked.

"After Keira and I got married, I was forbidden from having any children but Keira was already pregnant. She had the baby and Haven found out. With the help of the Precursors I was able to hide her in a place where Haven would never find her." Jak held Keira tighter as a tear fell from his eye. "We lost our daughter just hours after she was born. Then a year later Keira told me she was pregnant again, I didn't want go though the same thing again. I asked Ashelin for help, thanks to her we got to keep Lilly." Jak had never talked to anyone about this.

"Where did you hide her?"

"In the past." Jak said in more of a whisper.

Lilly was on the roof thinking. A few choices were open to her; She could tell where Rick went, that would mean that he would come back and she would know that he was alright or she could simply wait for him to come back. But now she had stumbled on a new choice… she could go after him herself. She didn't know what to do, she walked on the roof top and came to the spot she had last seen him and looked down at the city streets below and made up her mind on what to do.

She got into her light form and looked back at the streets; there were very few people- that was good. She closed her eyes and jumped, it was like nothing she had ever experienced. She could glide, sure- but she had never jumped off a building before. She let the wind catch her wings, it slowed her down. She opened her eyes and lost her cool a little: she was closer to the ground then she thought she would be, she crashed onto the ground and changed back to normal. She got up and started to run, she remembered the way to the forest. She knew people were looking at her but she didn't care- she just kept running.

She got to the wall lock and froze, in her head going after Rick was a good idea but now that she was right there with no supplies she was beginning to have second thoughts. But something in the back of her mind made her go. She walked though the lock and came to the forest. She was a little afraid, she had never gone outside city walls without her father before. She began to walk, every time a bird took off or a small creature ran across the ground Lilly would jump. She walked for a long time it was almost dark when she realized she was lost, she sat down and leaned on a thick tree and cried; she didn't know where she was, she didn't know where Rick was, she was six year old girl who was lost, cold, thirsty and hungry. She cried, but then she heard a voice, not one she knew- just a voice, "Hello?" she said a little uneasy. The voice was soft and kind, but Lilly could barely hear it, she followed it, "Hello." She called again, this time louder. She kept following the voice; it led her to the river, now she knew where she was. "Thank you." She called.

She went over to the river and began to drink; the water was cold and refreshing. She looked up at the sky it was really starting to get dark now, she could go back to the city- but what good would that do? She sat by the river admiring the beauty of the forest. Then she heard what sounded like footsteps behind her, she looked and there was Rick with a look of disbelief on his face, his clothes where ripped in several places and had a few blood stains. The two of them stared at each other for a long minute but then Lilly ran over and embraced him; Rick hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. "Oh Rick." Was all she could say as she began to cry.

"What are you doing here, Lil? Who's with you?" Rick asked.

Lilly looked up at him, "I came alone, I wanted to find you."

He pulled away from her, "You should go back to the city."

"Not without you. Rick, I can't stand you being out here this long."

"Lilly, I've only been gone for three days."

"And that's three days I didn't know if you where dead or alive."

He turned away from her and began to walk away, "Well now you know that I'm alright. You should go back."

"No." Lilly said as she followed him, "If you want me to go back, you have to come with me."

"I can't go back." He said.

"Why?" Now he was being ridiculous.

"I just can't."

"WHY NOT?" she half yelled.

"**BECAUSE I CAN'T!**" He yelled, looking at her. When Rick looked at her he changed; his red hair turned white and his eye turned blood red with a little yellow circle for the pupils. He changed so quickly that Lilly backed away from him slightly out of fear. Rick seemed to realize what happened, "Lilly." He reached out to her, she saw his claws. When she didn't move he looked away from her, "Now do you see why I can't go back? I'm a monster..."

Lilly put her hand on his back, he looked at her, "No, you're not."

"How can you say that?"

She smiled, "In case you have forgotten, I have dark eco powers. You don't think I'm a monster, do you?"

"No. I don't think you're a monster."

"And you're not one either." She hugged him, "You're still the same guy I've known my whole life, no matter what happens." She felt his arms wrap around her once more, "I love you and I'm not going back without you." He went back to normal and the two of them stood there in each other's arms.

Back at the naughty Ottsel, Keira was on the roof looking for her daughter but Lilly was nowhere to be found. She went back downstairs; Jean, Danny and Sue had gone down to the cellar earlier- maybe Lilly was with them. She went over to Jak, who was at the bar with the others, "Jak, do you know where Lilly is?"

"I thought she was on the roof."

"I thought so too, but I can't find her."

"Do you think she's downstairs?"

"I don't think so," Daxter said, "none of us have seen her all day."

"But where could she be?" Keira asked.

Jak held her, "Don't worry Keira; I'm sure she's fine."

"She's probably wherever Rick is." Tess said.

Ashelin rolled her eyes "That might be helpful Tess, if we knew where my son was."

"Either way, you know I'm right. She is the only one who knows where he is."

"Um…" Jak said, scratching the back of his head. They all looked at him, "Lilly isn't the only one, she's just the one he told."

"You know where he is?" Torn asked, "You've known this whole time and didn't say anything! Why?"

"Because he was fine and because he wanted to be alone."

"That's still no reason not to tell me!" Torn nearly yelled.

"Then how is this for a reason: Your son attacked my daughter because he somehow got powers that he cannot control. Now he's scared of himself and doesn't want to hurt anyone else."

Ashelin glared at Jak very angrily, "And you think that is a reason not to tell us where our son is?"

Keira looked up at her husband, "Jak, they have a point. Why didn't you say anything?"

Jak was quiet and looked away from them, Keira repeated her question. "I didn't say anything because… I think I know how he's feeling." He looked back at Torn and Ashelin, "Waking up one day and finding that everything about you has changed is terrifying. It was one of the most terrifying things that ever happened to me. Then when someone you care about gets hurt and it's your fault it just makes things worse."

"He's _seven_." Torn stated.

"And he's scared." Jak said, "He thinks he's alone."

"He's known you his whole life, how could he feel alone?" Ashelin asked.

"Because his powers are not from dark eco, they're something different."

"Jak," Keira said, getting his attention, "**where** are they?"

Jak sighed, "They're in the forest." Keira, Ashelin and Torn moved to the door at the same time. Jak grabbed Keira's arm, "What are you doing?"

All three of them looked at him, "What does it look like? We're going to get our kids." Keira said.

"How do you expect to find them? You don't know where in the forest they are."

"I'm the sage of green eco, I can find them."

Jak shook his head, "They're fine, you don't need to look for them. They'll come back."

Ashelin stared at him, "Are you saying that you are okay with your six year old daughter out there?"

Jak smiled, "I taught her everything she knows, she'll be alright, they both will be."

Daxter, who had been listening to this whole thing, came over and jumped up onto Jak's shoulder. Everyone looked at him, "So, let me get this straight. You're alright with your little girl out _all alone_ with a boy that, I might add, she has shared a bed with." He made the last part sound as bad as he could to try and snap Jak back to his over-protective fatherly instincts- partially for his own entertainment.

Everyone could see that this worked; a little, because some of the color in Jak's face faded, "If they're not back by tomorrow I'll go find them." He stated, "Who knows, I might start teaching Lilly how to fly and I might be able to help Rick out a little with his powers." Keira sighed, giving up and walking back to the bar. Ashelin wrapped her arms around Torn who lead her back to the bar as well. Jak looked at Daxter who jumped off his shoulder; Jak sighed, all of them most likely thought what he was doing was making a big mistake but for the last three days he had watched Lilly be alone and now she was back with the one she loved. Plus he knew that she would be alright, not to mention he trusted her and Rick. They would be alright for the night. He went back to the bar like everyone else.

Back in the forest Rick and Lilly where walking hand in hand, Rick was leading her to where she did not know nor did she care; she was back with him and that was all she cared about. Rick led her deeper into the forest, they went so deep that the canopy from the trees blocked the moon light. Lilly squeezed Rick's hand and he looked at her, "You alright?" he asked.

"It's so dark, I can't see anything. How do you know where you're going?"

Rick almost laughed, "Easy, I can see in the dark."

"You have night vision? When did find that out?"

"First night I was out here, I was in my… 'dark form' and well- you know. I can only see like that when I'm in my dark form."

"So, you're in your dark form now?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Wow, I've been so concerned with the fact that I can't see that I didn't even notice."

"What?" he asked.

"Your claws."

He turned and looked at her, "I didn't cut you, did I?" he asked. Lilly shook her head. They walked a little while without saying anything. Lilly didn't dare let go of Rick's hand except for when she nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw what looked like floating eyes coming at her. She nearly jumped onto Rick's back screaming, Rick looked to see what had scared her and laughed when he saw it was just two little lighting bugs. "What's so funny?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I just don't get how you're so scared; you're more powerful than I am." He said as he continued to lead her through the darkness.

"I—I've never gone anywhere without my dad." She said, looking into the darkness, she couldn't see anything. "Where are we even going? I feel like we have been walking forever."

Rick started to laugh again, "Don't tell me the princess of Spargus is getting tired."

She glared at him, "Well I feel like we've been walking in circles, I'm actually starting to think we're lost."

Rick rolled his eyes, "We're not lost."

"Oh yeah? Well I can't see my own hand in front of my face so I for all I know you have been leading me in circles for…" she trailed off because out of nowhere she heard that voice again, the same voice that had lead her to the river earlier that day.

"Lilly wha–"

"Shhh," she said to get him to be quiet, "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" He asked out of concern.

"That voice."

Now he was concerned, he didn't hear anything, "Lilly we're the only ones out here."

"I don't think we are." She said as she pulled away from him.

Rick slapped his forehead, "Okay, you are way too tired and I'm sorry. I was leading you in circles and I'm sorry. Where are you going?" he asked as he saw her starting to walk away. "Lilly, there isn't a voice, you need to sleep." He said as he followed her. She kept following the voice. As she walked she thought: _why was this mysteries voice helping her? Why couldn't Rick hear them? Who was it? And why didn't they show them self_? As the two kids walked, the trees thinned and the voice faded. In the dim light Lilly could now see Rick in his dark form. She had to admit, he looked _good_. Rick took Lilly's hand again and led her out into a clearing. It was beautiful, it wasn't all that big, on the other end was a cave that if Lilly hadn't been looking straight at it she wouldn't have known it was there, a small waterfall fell down the left side of the cave and into the river, lighting bugs danced around the clearing magnifying it's beauty.

Rick, who was back in his normal form looked at her and almost started to laugh for her mouth was slightly open. He put a finger under her chin and closed her mouth. She looked at him, "Is this where you've been all this time?" she asked.

"Yeah." He said simply as he walked over to the cave, Lilly following close behind him.

When they got into the cave Lilly looked around but was shocked by what she saw on one of the walls. There was blood on the wall- not a lot, but still a good amount. She went over to the wall and looked at Rick, "What lived here?" she asked, "Do you know?"

"I don't know, but I don't think anything lived here."

"There's blood all over the wall." She pointed out.

"Yeah. Um, that's… my blood."

"Eww!" She said, backing away from the wall then she turned to Rick, "But are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about it. Come on, let's get some sleep." He sat on the floor next to the blood covered wall. Lilly came over and sat next to him and leaned against him, listening to his heart, "Lil, I don't think you should be that close to me, what if I hurt you again?" But Lilly didn't answer; she acted like she was already asleep. Rick couldn't help but smile, he had missed her and he was glad she was there. It wasn't long before he felt sleep claim him too.

**Jet: Wasn't that a good ending to the chapter, now Lilly and Rick are together again. Tell me what you think about this chapter, I would love to know what your favorite part was and what your lest favorite part was, so please tell me. One more thing, I hope you all like this because I was up until midnight typing this and now I need to go to bed… **

**Penny: so go to bed. **

**Jet: alright, good night Penny, I'll get started on chapter 12 later. Keep an eye out for it. Oh and I got Uncharted 3 , Bye. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Jet: Okay, let me start by saying yeah I have more than 1000 hits . Oh, and Penny is not here right now and to be honest I am starting to wonder if anyone is really reading the recaps so this time I'm not going to do one. I'm just going to start the story. If you do like them then tell me and I'll start doing them again. But for now I'll just say on with the story.**

As Lilly and Rick slept in the cave out in South Haven forest; Far away in Kras city, a young girl walked the streets alone. She was about fifteen; her hair was a dark orange and fell just below her neck, her bangs were combed so they framed her face but the rest of her hair was brushed strait back. Her eyes where a dark, almost dangerous green. She also had ear rings that were at the tips of her ears. She had on a dark brown jacket, dark blue pants and light gray boots. The girl walked until she reached the Bloody Hook. When she got there she sat down by the door and waited.

She sat there until the last person– Razer -walked out, when she saw him she knew it was the person she had been waiting for. She got up and walked up behind him, he didn't take any notice of her until she tapped him on the back. He looked at her, the sight of her almost made him drop his cigarette. The girl was close to tears, after a long moment of them staring- the girl finally said, in a shaky voice, "Father?"

Now Razer really did drop his cigarette, "Katrina?" The girl hugged him as tears started to fall down her face.

The next morning, Rick woke to find his chest covered in blood, he looked down at Lilly who was still asleep. He wiped the blood away and looked at his chest the cuts weren't as deep as they could have been. He looked at his hand which was now covered in blood, he moved Lilly, careful not to wake her. He went to the wall and wiped the blood onto it. Sure he knew it was strange and a little gross, but so what?

He looked back at Lilly, she didn't seem to be hurt. She began to wake up herself, she was a little surprised that she was laying on the floor, Rick looked at her, "Morning, how'd you sleep?"

"Okay, I guess." she saw the blood on his shirt , "Rick, what happened?" She almost shrieked in concern.

"Nothing really, I just hurt myself… again." He said.

Lilly got up, "Let me see." she said.

"Um… I have enough scars as is." He said, backing away a little.

"Hey!" She said with a laugh.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"A little."

"Well come on." He said as he walked out of the cave.

Lilly followed him, "So what have you been eating?" she asked.

He stopped at a very large bush covered in small red berries, "These." He said picking one off the bush and putting it in his mouth.

Lilly looked at him, confused, "You've been living off these little berries for the last three days?"

"Mostly." He said, putting more berries into his mouth.

"It didn't cross your mind that those berries could be deadly?"

"No, Lil, just try one, you'll like it. They're really sweet." He said, handing her one.

She took it and put it in her mouth; he was right, they were sweet- almost like candy. The two of them ate the berries. When they were done, the two of them sat by the river and watched twigs flow down it, "Hey," Lilly said, Rick looked at her, "how far away from the city are we?" she asked.

Rick smiled, "Why? You want to go back?"

Lilly smiled at him, "Only if you're coming."

"Well I'm not going back. At least not right now."

"Then I'm not going back." She said as she threw a small rock into the river. "I just want to know."

"We're not really that far away. I've stayed close to the river because it can lead me back." Rick looked back at the river. Lilly pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on his shoulder, he put his arm around her, she shivered a little, "Are you okay?" he asked.

She looked up at him, "I'm a little cold."

He wrapped both his arms around her, "That better?" he asked.

"A little." The two of them sat in silence for over an hour.

But then Lilly heard the voice again, she stood up. Rick looked at her, "Lil, what is it?"

"It's that voice again." She said as she began to follow it.

Rick stood up and grabbed her arm, "Lilly, there is no voice. You're hearing things."

She looked at him, "I don't think I am." She pulled away from him, "C'mon." Rick rolled his eyes and followed her. Lilly was listening to the voice, trying to figure out what it was saying, the more she listened the more it sounded like_ 'This way. This way.' _Lilly and Rick walked back down the path they had walked last night. They came out at the clearing and on the other end of it was Jak. "Daddy!" Lilly exclaimed running up and hugging him, Jak dropped his bag and picked her up and hugged her back. "I'm sorry I left without telling anyone." She said, looking at him.

"I know you are," He said, "and you know that was wrong thing to do, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay then." He put her down and looked at Rick.

He walked over to him. The young elf didn't look up at him, "Are my parents mad at me?" he asked, looking at the ground.

Jak knelt down and gently made Rick look at him, "They're not mad, they just want you to come home."

Rick backed away, "I can't." His ears drooped a little, "I'm too dangerous."

Jak put his hand on his shoulder; Rick looked up at him, "I know how you feel."

"No you don't." Rick said, looking away.

At this, Lilly started to laugh; Jak glared at her. She cleared her throat, put her hands behind her back and looked away from them. Jak looked back at Rick, "Rick," He said to get Rick to look at him, "I know what it's like to feel like you're too dangerous to be around everyone you care about. Let me help you."

Rick smiled at him, knowing he was right, "Okay." He said.

Jak stood up and walked back over to Lilly. He picked up the bag and started to go through it. He pulled out clothes for them to change into. They took them, Rick took off his shirt and put the other on, Lilly looked at him, "Do you mind?" she asked.

"What?" he asked, starting to take off his pants.

Lilly covered her eyes with one hand, "I'm going over there." She said, pointing to a bush that was behind her, she went behind the bush and started to change.

"What's with her?" Rick asked as he finished changing.

Jak smiled and shook his head, "Nothing."

When they were done changing, Jak started to lead them to a different clearing, "Daddy," Lilly said, getting his attention, "what was wrong with the other spot?"

"Nothing. It's just nice to see new places." He grabbed her hand, "So where were you two going when I found you?" He asked.

"Ask Lilly," Rick said, "She was following some '_voice_' and we found you."

Jak looked down at his daughter, "Voice? What voice?"

"I don't know, I heard it yesterday, too."

"Do you know who it was?" Jak asked.

"No, I never saw anyone."

"I never heard it." Rick said.

"What did it sound like?"

"Nice." Lilly said, "I just felt like I could trust whoever was talking."

"Was it a man or a woman talking?"

"Both, I think. It was like a group of people speaking the same thing at the same time."

Jak looked at Rick, "And you can't hear it?"

"No, I think she's crazy."

Lilly glared at him, "I'm not crazy!" She snapped.

"Yes you are." He smirked.

"No," Jak said, both of them looked up at him, "She's not. I know what is going on."

"Good, cause I don't." Lilly said.

Jak laughed, "Lilly think about it, where are you?"

"The forest."

"Right, and what is your mother?"

"A queen." She said in complete child innocence.

Jak smiled, "Yes, but what else?"

"The sage of green eco."

"Right, and because she is that what can she do?"

"Um… talk to the plants?" Lilly said, not sure if that was the answer he was looking for.

Jak nodded his head, "You know that you have to be sage someday, too. You have the potential of doing the same things she can. Your powers don't just come from me."

It took her a moment to see what he was getting at, "Are… are you saying that I was talking to the plants?" she asked.

"Well, they were more talking to you, but yes."

Lilly smiled at Rick, "Told you I wasn't crazy." She stuck her tongue out at him. Rick crossed his arms and looked away from her.

Jak took them deeper into the forest away from the river, they reached a clearing and he turned to Lilly, "Hey Lil, do you want to learn how to fly?" he asked.

Lilly eyes lit up, "Really!" She asked as a smile stretched a crossed her face, Jak nodded.

Rick looked up at him, "I thought, you were going to help me." he said.

"I will, I just want to teach Lilly this first. Okay?"

"Okay." Rick said, a little sad. He went and sat down next to a tree.

Jak looked back at Lilly, "Okay, flying- believe it or not- is really very easy."

"Then why haven't you taught it to me before?" she asked.

"Because you weren't ready. Now get into your light form." She rolled her eyes and did as she was told. Jak smiled at her, also getting into his light form. He picked her up and took off, when they were a good height Jak stopped and looked at Lilly, "Lil, Do you remember how I taught you how to swim?"

"Yes." She said, a little annoyed. It had not been a pleasant experience. When she was three, Jak had taken her to the beach. He carried her into the water to where she couldn't reach the bottom, but he could. He put her in the water, let her splash around and then let her go thinking she would swim, the whole sink or swim thing. But when he let go she panicked and sank, Jak quickly pulled her out of the water and calmed her down. When she was calm, he told her that there was nothing to be afraid of. He put her back in the water, and let go more slowly this time. He let her go and this time she was swimming, well doing the dog-paddle anyway.

"Tell me you're not just going to let me go." She said.

"Well how do baby birds learn how to fly?" he asked.

"They get shoved out of the nest." She said, looking at the ground that was very far away. She looked back at Jak and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Don't let me go, Daddy!"

Jak pulled her away and looked at her, "Don't be scared, I'm not going to let you get hurt. You trust me, don't you?"

"Yes." She started to flap her wings and Jak let her go very slowly.

When he was just holding her hands he smiled at her, "Hey Lil, you're doing this on your own."

"I am?" She said, she looked at the ground and smiled. She let go of her father hands and headed to the ground, not because she was falling but because she was flying, really flying. Jak followed her back to the ground and changed back. Lilly on the other hand was having too much fun, she flew behind Rick and scared him before she took off into the sky.

Jak and Rick watched her climb higher and higher, "Lilly," Jak called, "don't go to high." But she couldn't hear him.

She knew light eco used a lot of energy but she didn't care, she kept going. But then all of a sudden she changed back and began to fall, screaming as she went. Jak was about to get into his light form when a black blur zoomed past him. Lilly covered her eyes, she was falling but then she stopped, someone had caught her. She opened her eyes expecting to see her father but it wasn't Jak, it was Rick, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes but…" she trailed off as her eyes found that Rick had wings, long black bat like wings. "Rick you have wings!" She exclaimed.

"WHAT!" he exclaimed, looking over his shoulder and nearly dropping Lilly. He quickly caught her again, "Sorry."

She looked up at him, "Just put me back on the ground."

He put her down and Jak came up to them, "Are you alright?" he asked, hugging his daughter.

"I'm alright, but I don't know what happened. Has something like that ever happened to you?"

"Um… no, but I'm sure it's nothing."

Lilly walked back to Rick who had been trying to get a good look at the wings that had just came out of his back. "Rick," he looked at her, "Thank you for saving me." She kissed his cheek.

He hugged her, "You're welcome." While Jak was helping Rick with his powers Lilly tried to talk to the plants but it seemed that now they didn't want to talk. As the day went on Rick got more confident with his powers. At about dusk Jak said that Rick had done enough. The young elf fell back on to the ground, Lilly came over and stood over him, hands on her hips, and looking a little annoyed, "What?" he asked.

"I've been thinking, I've had my powers my whole life and I just started to learn how to fly."

"Yeah," Rick said, sitting up, "So what?"

Lilly sat down next to him, "You didn't even know you could fly and somehow you were able to do it without even trying." She pouted her lip, frustrated and envious.

"Lilly, I didn't ask for this to happen. Okay, so I'm a little better at flying then you, big deal."

She glared at him, "It is a big deal!" She snapped.

"Why?"

She looked away from him, "I don't know…" Jak came over and sat next to them, Lilly leaned up against him, "Why am I so bad at flying?" she asked.

Jak put an arm around her, "You're not. You're actually really good at it."

"If I was good at it then I wouldn't need saving."

Jak smiled, "Lilly, just because you ask for help that doesn't mean you're bad at something." She looked up at him and smiled. Then she looked at Rick and started laughing, he had fallen asleep.

A little later back in Haven, Keira was looking out one of the palace windows, there wasn't a doubt in her mind that Jak had found Rick and Lilly. But still; Lilly had left without telling anyone. She couldn't help but be a little worried about her little girl. She looked away from the window; at least the three of them would be home tomorrow.

Much later that night, back in the forest Jak and Lilly were sleeping peacefully in the sleeping bags Jak had brought with him, but Rick wasn't. He awoke with a splitting headache that would not go away; he got up and tried walking it off. He walked past Lilly and stepped on a twig that was close to her head, she woke up and watched him walk away, "Rick?" She asked, getting up and walking up behind him, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Get away." He said, not looking at her.

It was clear he was in pain. "No. Not until you tell me what's wrong." She reached up and put her hand on his shoulder, "Let me help you."

"Just get away!" He mostly yelled, this woke Jak up.

He put his hand on her left shoulder to push her away but didn't realize his claws had come out. When he pushed her: four of his claws slashed her from the top of her left shoulder to below her ribs on her right side. She was too shocked to scream, "Rick…" She breathed. She hit her head on a rock and knew no more.

Rick looked at her and saw her lying on the ground. "NO!" He screamed, he knelt down and held her, she was breathing but her chest was already covered her own blood, "Lilly, I'm sorry. Why didn't you listen to me and get away?" Jak came over, Rick looked up at him, "I – I told her to get away, she – she wouldn't listen to me."

Jak took Lilly from him. Her chest started to glow a bright blue and the slashes on her chest turned into scars. Jak looked back at Rick, but he was gone; Jak saw him running away, "Rick." Jak called after him, whether Rick was ignoring him or could not hear him- either way, he didn't look back, he just kept running.

Lilly began to wake up, she looked up at Jak, "Daddy," she looked around, "where's Rick?" she asked. Jak just hugged her, "Daddy where is he?" she asked again.

Jak looked at her, "He ran off again."

She didn't say anything, she stood up but that made her feel a little woozy and she fell back down. Jak caught her, "I have to go after him. He has to know I'm all right."

"You're not going anywhere, you're hurt too badly."

"No I'm not." She said.

Jak shook his head, "Lil, look at your shirt."

She looked down, seeing the slash marks with blood on her shirt, and then looked back up at him, "Okay, it's covered in blood, so what? I'm fine now."

Jak smiled and hugged her, "Only you would say something like that."

Lilly looked up at the sky over Jak's shoulder, at all the stars. One of them seemed to be getting bigger, "Daddy, what's that?" She asked, pointing to the sky. Jak looked up and saw what she was looking at; it was getting bigger and bigger as it came closer. It wasn't a star, it was a ship that Jak hadn't seen since he had defeated Cyber Errol and the Dark Makers. The ship was coming right to them; Jak picked up Lilly and took her to the edge of the clearing.

The ship landed, the door opened and a bright light came out and lit the clearing. It blinded Jak and Lilly for a second but then Jak looked up and saw three ottsels come out of the ship. One of them had on a helmet that covered his eyes and buck teeth; the other ottsel had a calm look on his face like he had no trouble at all; the third was much wider than the other two and was the only one that seemed to have anything on his mind. He held a staff: it was clear he was the leader of this group of ottsels. The ottsel leader and the ottsel that had the calm look both had a patch of brown hair on the top of their heads. The sight of these three ottsel filled Jak with dread: what could they want? Hadn't he done _**enough**_ for them? Lilly wrapped her arms more tightly around Jak's neck, she knew who the three of them were and knew if they had come to see her dad then it couldn't be anything good.

The three ottsels looked at Jak. He sighed and pulled Lilly away. He set her down, she used a tree to keep herself from falling. "Stay here." He told her.

"But, daddy…" she said, grabbing onto his arm.

He smiled at her and ran his hand through her hair, "Don't worry, I'm sure everything is fine. Just stay here." He said, walking away, his smile fading as he went. He got up to the ottsels, "What do you want?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Chill out, buddy," the ottsel with the calm face said, "it's nothing big or anything."

"Indeed," the ottsel leader said, "I have a small favor to ask of you."

Jak rolled his eyes, "I'm getting too old to be doing your _'favors'_ and besides, I have a family now."

The ottsel leader shook his head, "It is not something that will put you or your family in any kind of danger."

"Then what is it?" Jak asked.

"I believe you and your friends are sending your kids to school soon."

"What of it?"

"All I want you to do is keep an eye on my son until he has finished school." The ottsel leader said.

"You have a son?" Jak asked.

A small ottsel popped out from behind the ottsel leader. The ottsel leader looked down at the boy, "It's alright, Devin." He said, pushing the small ottsel forward, "There is no reason to be shy."

Jak looked at the small ottsel: he couldn't be much taller than Sue, he had on a dark purple T-shirt and black pants, his hair was brown and covered his left eye, but his other eye was a pale blue. Devin looked up at Jak and waved modestly. Jak knelt down, "So how old are you?" He asked. Devin opened his mouth but very little sound came out; "I'm sorry, I don't know what you said."

"I- I'm seven."

Jak looked back at the ottsel leader, "So you just want me to send him to school with my kid and keep an eye on him?"

"Yes."

"No monster? No saving the world? Just watching this kid?" Jak asked, very unsure that this was it.

"You've got it."

"What's the catch?"

"There isn't one. I just need someone I can trust." The ottsel leader said.

"Dad," Devin said, getting his father's attention "How am I going to go to a school of elves, I'm not an elf."

"Right, I almost forgot." He said, pushing his son away from him. He pointed his staff at him and in a flash of light Devin was turned from an ottsel into and elf, his clothes were changed to fit his new shape and his yellow feet had been turned into yellow shoes. Devin sat down and took off his one of his shoes and found that he had five toes. The yellow stripes on his wrist had bled into his skin like tattoos. Devin looked at his father, "Dad! Change me back!"

"You can change back on your own."

"Really?" Devin thought: picturing himself as an ottsel and then he changed back and hugged his tail.

"There now, there is no reason you can't go to school. Oh and," the ottsel leader pulled out a small bag and handed it to Devin, "when you see a small ottsel girl sprinkle this on her, that will give her the ability to turn her into an elf as well."

"Maybe you should give that to me." Jak said.

"Why?" Devin asked.

"Well a random stranger dumping something on her will not make her happy. It's just better if I do it." So Devin handed him the bag.

With Jak being so distracted with the ottsel, Lilly had slowly snuck off looking for Rick. She looked around but there was no sign of him; she looked the plants, "Help me, I'm looking for my friend." She said. Then the voice came to her and she fallowed it. The voice led her to the cave, she went in and found Rick sitting on the floor, his face buried in his knees, crying. Lilly went up to him and put her hand on his back. He looked at her, "Lil?" he hugged her, "I'm so sorry. I didn't want that to happen." He pulled away from her, "This is why I left in the first place."

"Rick, this wasn't your fault, it was mine. You told me to get away and I didn't." She kissed him. Then she smiled, "At least you didn't cut my necklace off." She said, starting to play with it.

Rick laughed half-heartedly, "Really? I nearly kill you and you're worried about your necklace?"

Lilly also laughed, she stood up, "We should head back to where my dad is. I'm sure he knows I wandered off." Rick didn't move. "C'mon." she said holding out her hand but he didn't take it.

"I can't." he said.

"Rick –"

"No, I could have killed you again. You have scars because of me."

"You think I care? I don't. I have scars, so what? You're covered in scars." She crossed her arms, "I don't see what the big deal is." Rick didn't look at her, "Rick I love you and I… I need you," he looked up at her, "Like I said last night; I've had my powers my whole life and- yeah, my dad has the same powers, but he didn't have to grow up with everyone hating him. And _I_ don't hate him. It's not easy; everyone in Haven hates me, and there are very few in Spargus that treat me like a normal person- and that's a little annoying. You, Sue, Jean and Danny are the only friends I have that treat me like a regular person. So, you see, I need you."

Rick stood up and embraced her, "Okay, we'll go back." He looked at her and smiled, "But I think your dad is going to kill me." Lilly smiled and shook her head.

Back with Jak and Devin –the other three ottsels had left– Jak was looking for Lilly. Devin sat on a rock, "Does your daughter always go off on her own?" Devin asked.

"Only if she's looking for something." Jak said, sitting down to wait for her to come back.

"Who is she looking for?"

"One of her friends, Rick." Not much later Lilly and Rick came back, Jak got up and met them half way, Devin followed him. He looked down at the two kids and crossed his arms. "Where have you two been?" he asked, then he looked straight at Lilly, "I told you to stay put. You can't keep wondering off like that."

Lilly looked up at him, "You told me to stay but I never said I would." She said, smiling like it was a big joke. Jak glared down at her and her smile faded, "Daddy I- I didn't me mean to disobey you. I just wanted to find Rick so he would know that everything was alright."

Rick was looking at the ground and saw Devin, "Who are you?" He asked.

Lilly looked down as well, "He's an ottsel, like Sue." Rick glared at her, "What?"

Devin looked up at Jak, "Well," Jak said, "Tell them who you are."

Devin looked at Rick and Lilly, "I'm Devin." He said rather quickly.

Lilly smiled, "I'm Lilly and this is Rick."

"Um… did you spill something on your shirt?" Devin asked, referring to the blood on Lilly's shirt.

"It's just blood." She stated like it didn't really matter.

Devin looked at her, a little confused and a little concerned, "What happened?" he asked.

"Don't ask." Lilly, Jak, and Rick said at the same time.

By now the sun was just starting to come up. Lilly yawned and rubbed her eyes, Jak looked at the three kids, "Let's try to get a little more sleep before we go back to the city."

Jak went back to his sleeping bag but Lilly went with Rick to his, "Lilly, I'm not going to go anywhere." He said.

"I know but…" She hugged him. He hugged her back and the two of them got into the same sleeping bag.

Devin went over to Jak, "Are they always like this?" He asked, now referring to the female and male in the same sleeping bag. Jak more groaned which was all the answer that Devin needed. The small ottsel got into Lilly's sleeping bag and also fell asleep.

A few hours later, back in the city, everyone was in the Naughty Ottsel. The bar was closed and everyone was just having a laid-back day. Jean, Sue and Danny were in one of the booths on one side and Ken and Kat were in another booth on the other side of the bar. And Keira, Torn, Ashelin, Daxter and Tess were at the bar waiting for Jak, Rick and Lilly to come back.

Sure enough, just a little later they all walked in (Lilly was in a different shirt but the neck line came down just low enough that some of her scars could be seen.) Keira, Torn and Ashelin ran up and embraced their children. Keira looked at Lilly, "What were you thinking?"

Ashelin also pulled away to look at her son, "Do you have any idea how worried we've been?"

"Don't you ever do that to us again." Torn said.

Rick looked up at them, "I'm sorry," he said, "I just…"

"Lilly," Keira said, "What happen to you?" she asked, seeing the scars on her daughter's chest.

"Well… um… you see…" She didn't know what to say. She looked at Rick who looked away from her, she looked back up at Keira with a smile, "Nothing." She lied. Keira looked up at Jak who didn't say anything; Keira didn't need him to say anything from the way Lilly and Rick were acting, she could tell that Rick had attacked her again. Rick pulled away from everyone and headed for the basement. Jean, Sue, Danny and Lilly all starting to follow him- along with Devin, who had been hiding behind Jak.

Keira saw the small ottsel and gasped, "Who are you?" she asked, this got the attention of _everyone_ in the bar.

Devin looked up at everyone, Jak almost laughed, "This is Devin." He said simply.

Sue ran up to him and stared at him, "What?" He asked.

"I've never seen an ottsel my age before." She said. She held out her hand, "I'm Susan, everyone calls me Sue."

Devin took her hand and shook it, "I'm Devin." He said. He looked up at Jak, "Um… was she the girl my dad was talking about?"

"Yes." Jak said.

Daxter came over and stood next to Sue and glared at Devin, "Why would your dad know my daughter? The only other ottsel I've seen are Veger and three others." Daxter paused then a disturbing thought came to his mind, "Your dad's not Veger is he?"

Jak almost burst out laughing, "Dax, that is disgusting."

"Well, then who is this kid's father?" He asked.

"You remember the ottsel leader?" Jak asked.

"You're kidding."

Tess came over as did the kids, "What else could they ask you to do?" Tess asked.

Keira looked up at her husband, "Jak, what's going on? There isn't any–"

"Nothing is going on," Jak said, "he just asked me to look after his son while he's going to school."

Daxter looked up at Jak, "You know, I've been thinking about that and I don't know how we are going to be able to send Sue to school. How are we going to send _this_ kid to school?"

Jak smiled, "I'm glad you brought that up, Dax." Jak said, pulling the bag the ottsel leader had given him into view and handing it to Lilly, "Dump that on Sue."

"What?" Sue and Daxter said at the same time.

"Just stand back and watch." Jak said still smiling.

Lilly did as she was told and Sue started to glow. When the glow faded everyone was looking at Sue in disbelief: Sue was an elf. Lilly looked at her with her mouth wide open, but it seemed Sue was not yet aware of what had happed to her, "What the heck was that?" Sue asked looking at Lilly who was speechless. "What the heck did you dump on me?" she asked. Lilly still was too dumb-struck to speak. "Whaaaaaat?" She asked. Then she looked at her hand and screamed, covering her face. She regained control of herself and said, "Okay! Okay. I'm fine, I'm fine." She looked down and saw from her shadow that she didn't have a tail anymore. She screamed again, much louder this time.

Jak was laughing so hard that he had to grab the wall to keep himself from falling. "What's so funny?" Daxter asked.

"I- it's just that-… _ah, memories_."

Daxter took a moment to let that sink in, then also started to laugh, "Well, Lilly acted the same way _you_ did." He said, wiping a tear from his face, "Ah, good times."

"Daddy!" Sue said, bending down to be more at Daxter's height, "I don't want to be an elf! I like being an ottsel!"

Tess came over, "Sue, this way you can go to school with all our friends."

"But mom—"

"Um…" Devin said, getting everyone's attention, "You can change back if you want."

"How?" Sue asked.

"Just 'think' about it."

"Oh yeah, I'll just think about how I'm supposed to look and I'll just go back to the way I was." She did, but she took a moment to realize what happened. "Hey, I'm back to my regular self!"

Everyone started to laugh, everyone but Danny, Lilly saw this as he started to walk away. Lilly and Jean started to follow him down to the basement, "Danny, what's wrong? Jean asked.

"Huh? Nothing." He said.

"Danny, stop lying." Lilly said. "Now tell us what's wrong."

He looked at them, "I'm just getting tired of seeing everyone with their families." He looked away from them, "I don't have one, my mom is dead and I don't even know who my father is. I don't have a family that cares about me."

Jean put her hand on his shoulder, he looked at her, "Yes you do."

"No I don't. I don't have anyone." Lilly smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being dumb. You might not have relatives that care about you but you have alot of people that do. You have me, Rick, Sue, Jean and all of our parents and you have Sig."

"Yeah, and you guys are great and everything, and Sig's great but he's not my father. I just wish I knew who he was."

Lilly and Jean looked at each other, "Danny," Jean said. He didn't look at her, "I didn't know my father or even my mother. It's okay, you can talk to me about it."

He looked at her and hugged her, "Thanks, Jean." Lilly smacked her hand to her fore head and laughed, "What?" Danny asked.

"Well, I was just thinking: there is this guy my mom and dad met years ago..."

"Yeah, so?" Danny asked.

"Well, I saw him on the memory charm and he looks a lot like you. I was just thinking, maybe he was your father."

Danny felt like he had talk to her about something like this before, "Tell me you're not talking about Razer again."

"EWWW! No! I'm talking about Captain Phoenix." She said, with a big smile.

"Who?" Jean and Danny said at the same time.

"Here, I'll show you." She said, pulling out the memory charm. She showed them some of the things that Phoenix did when Jak, Daxter and Keira had met him. "See," she said, "He looks just like you."

Danny smiled, "You think he could be my father?"

"Maybe. There's no real way to know."

"Why not?"

"Well…" She said, looking away from him, "he kinda… blew up."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

Lilly looked at him, "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

She began to walk away but Danny stood in her way, "What do you mean 'he blew up'?"

Lilly sighed and showed him how Phoenix had sacrificed himself to help save the world. She looked at Danny, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, you just seemed so down because you didn't know who you father is. I just thought maybe if you had something you would feel better, but it didn't work. I'm sorry." She said she started to walk away.

He grabbed her arm. She looked back at him, "Thank you." He said. Lilly smiled and went back up stairs.

As time went on things went back to normal or as normal as things could be. Jean went back to Kras City, Jak and Keira took Lilly and Danny back to Spargus and Devin stayed in Haven with the ottsel family. Rick mostly stayed in the palace. About a month later Rayn called all of them and invited them to Kras City saying that they all can send the kids off to school from her mansion. So they all went to Kras City, mostly they all stayed inside the mansion. One day, Lilly was listening to the radio and heard about a race coming up, she ran to find her dad. She found him downstairs reading, "Daddy, Daddy!" She said. He looked at her. "Are you going to race?" She asked.

Jak smiled and shook his head, "Sorry Lil, but I don't like Racing in this city."

"Oh." She said, a little sad.

Jak sighed, "How about we go to watch the race?"

"Okay." She said, still a little sad.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"You're the best racer in the world and I've never seen you race."

"What are you talking about, you've seen me race plenty of times on the memory charm."

"But that's not the same."

Keira came in, "Hey, have you guys heard, there's a race tomorrow? We should all go." She looked at Lilly, "What's wrong?" she asked.

Jak looked at Keira, "Lilly thought I would be racing."

Keira looked at Lilly, "Lil, those races are very dangerous."

"But daddy lived through them before."

"Well, do you _not_ want to go?" Jak asked.

Lilly looked at him, "I want to go."

"Okay then," he said picking her up, "cheer up." He said, rubbing his nose against her's. He looked at Keira, "What track are they racing on anyway?"

Keira laughed, "You'll love this, they're going to be on the Deathdrove."

Jak kinda laughed, "Oh, those poor people."

The next day not only did Jak, Keira and Lilly but also the ottsels, Rick, Torn, Ashelin, Rayn, Jean and Danny. They didn't know it but Razer was there with Katrina; she saw all of them but what got her attention was Danny, he looked just like… she looked at Razer. He looked at her, "What is it?" He asked.

"N-nothing, father." She said. Razer dismissed this and led her into the stadium. Katrina looked back but the boy was gone. _He couldn't be, _she thought.

Everyone had a great time, there were some pretty big wrecks but no one got killed. When the race was over they all began to leave; as they left the stadium Lilly caught sight of Razer. She tugged on Jak's shirt, he looked down at her, "What is it Lil?" he asked. She pointed to Razer, Jak put a protective arm around her and led her away, everyone else following him.

At the same time Katrina saw Danny again, this time she told Razer, "Father, look." She said pointing to Danny. Razer looked and saw the boy and saw who he was with.

Razer began to walk over to them with his daughter. Lilly saw him coming, "Daddy." She said. Jak looked and stopped, he saw Razer following him.

Lilly wasn't scared. She glared at Razer as he got closer, "What do you want?" She asked.

Razer just ignored her and walked up to Danny. He stared down at the boy. Torn stood between them, "Go away." He said.

Razer glared at the man, "This does not concern you." He looked at everyone else, "It does not concern any of you."

"Then we'll leave." Jak said as everyone began to follow. Razer grabbed Danny by the back of his shirt, Danny screamed and everyone looked back, "Let him go!" Jak said.

Razer wasn't listening to Jak, He grabbed Danny by the scruff of his shirt, "What is your name, boy?" Razer demanded. Danny was too scared to answer. Rick made a movement like he was going to attack Razer but Ashelin calmly held him back; everyone was watching Razer now, if he tried to hurt Danny all of them would attack. Razer restated his question more forcefully this time.

"D-Danny, my name's Danny. Why do you need to know?" He asked, scared out of his mind.

Katrina stayed back to keep out of sight of everyone. Razer kept yelling at Danny but he wasn't hurting him or threatning him. No one liked this, but no one didn't do anything, "What was your mother's name?" There were tears running down Danny's face, "**TELL ME!**"

Danny was too scared to answer, Katrina ran up to them, "Stop it, your scaring me."

Danny saw her out of the corner of his eye, she looked just like his… "Mom?" He said.

Katrina looked at him, "I'm not your mom, dummy."

Razer's eyes narrowed, "Your mother, her name was Sky. Wasn't it?" Danny nodded his head, this just seemed to make Razer more angry, "WHERE IS SHE?" he yelled.

"Sh-she's dead. Why do you have to know?" Razer threw Danny on to the ground and at this both Jak and Torn grabbed him and forced him away from Danny. Lilly, Rick, Sue and Devin all stood between their friend and the villain, and Jean knelt down to be at Danny's level. Danny stood up and looked at Razer, "Why do you have to know?" he asked again.

Razer looked at him, "She was my wife."

Danny felt like his whole world was falling apart around him. There was no way that Razer could have been Sky's, his mother's husband, but if he was then that could only mean that Razer was his father. Katrina glared at Danny, "You know something little brother, or lives were great and then _**you**_ came. Thanks to you our family is ruined. YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU LITTLE –!"

"KATRINA!" Razer shouted after Jak and Torn had let him go, "We're leaving." Katrina went to stand next to him. They started to walk away but then Razer turned to Danny, "How is that scar on you back, son?"

Danny looked at Razer in surprise, "How do you know about that?" He asked.

Razer smiled evilly, "I gave it to you; call it a gift." He said and walked away.

When Razer and Katrina were out of sight, Danny fell to his knees and cried, "Why didn't any of you help me?" He asked. He looked at Jak, "WHY DID YOU DO ANYTHING?"

Jak walked to Danny, knelt down and hugged the crying boy, "I'm sorry." He said. Since Jak had saved Danny from the wasteland, he had started to see Danny as a bit of a son, all of the adults had. But Jak had watched Danny struggle with the same problem of not knowing his father that Jak had at his age.

They all went back to the mansion and Danny shut himself in his room and rarely came out. After about two days of this: Lilly had enough, she went into his room and found him sitting next to the window. "Go away." He said, not even looking at her.

"No. You can't keep being upset about this. You have to get over it."

"That's easy for you to say. Your dad's not a bad guy."

"Danny, until two days ago you didn't even know who your father was. Do you really think that now you know you'll become a completely different person? Danny, your family doesn't define who you are."

Danny almost laughed, "You're one to talk. You always have that necklace on."

She held her necklace in her hand and shook her head, "Danny, my necklace doesn't say who I am, it just reminds me where I come from. I keep it on because it makes me feel better. Like… like I'm never alone. But my family history doesn't tell me who I am, only I can decide that."

He looked away from her, then Jean, Rick, Sue and Devin came in. Jean sat next to him, Rick stood next to Lilly, "How is he?" Rick asked. Lilly shook her head, Rick looked at Danny, "Look, stop being so upset about this. My family doesn't have a clean slate either you know, my grandfather was a psycho but that doesn't mean I'm crazy."

"At least as far as we know." Sue said, Lilly smacked her on the back of the head.

"Danny," Jean said, he looked at her, "we don't care about who your father is. We only care about you."

He looked at her and hugged her, then he looked at everyone else and smiled, "You're right." He said.

He got up and stood next to Lilly, she punched him in the shoulder, "Glad you think so. Now let's go play, we only have three days before we go to school. Let's have some fun." Danny followed her out of the room and didn't give his father another thought that day.

Fin.

**Jet: That's the end of **_**this**_** story. Okay, when Danny found out that Razer was his father I didn't want a Star Wars moment so I hope I managed that. The next story with this bunch of kids will be called School days Year 1. But I'm going to take a break from this group and work on the story about Damas' childhood. Chapter one is already done with that story and should be up. So you all can read that. Tell me what you think about this, I would love to know. This is Jetboard Kid saying over and out.**

**Penny: Jet, aren't you forgetting something?**

**Jet: Right, Thanks to everyone that has read this story and told me what you think and thanks to my BFF who took that time to edit this so others could **_**understand**_** it. Now I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone. **

**Penny: and happy Thanksgiving to everyone.**


End file.
